Going Crazy
by Izahina98
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita tentang Baekhyun yang melakukan 'crossdressing' untuk si mesum, Park Chanyeol. "Kau dilarang menolak permintaanku!"-Chanyeol/CHANBAEK, YAOI. Cosplayer. MPREG. BDSM. Not Children Area. RnR?
1. Cute Maid!

**..**

 **Warning!**  
Yaoi area, boyxboy, pisangxpisang. Typo berserakan.  
Tidak di peruntukan anak di bawah umur dan bagi kalian-kalian yang homophobic!  
Nekad? Ya tanggung sendiri akibatnya~~

 **..**

 **Cute Maid!**

 **.**

 _ **Original story by  
Izahina98**_

 **.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun kalah taruhan main PS dan dia harus mau menerima hukuman dari kekasih tiangnya.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **..**

Musim panas telah tiba, begitupula musim liburan. Berbulan-bulan terjebak di tempat bernamakan 'sekolah' sudah cukup membuat kepala pening bukan main. Setidaknya mereka bisa bernafas tenang untuk sementara waktu sebelum Ujian akhir, beberapa bulan berikutnya. Jika beberapa orang memilih pantai atau kolam berenang sebagai destinasi liburan. Tidak dengan dua orang pria berbeda tinggi ini. Kediamannya bising karena teriakan mereka, teriakan cempreng yang lebih kecil lebih tepatnya. Beberapa snack dan cola terlihat di dekat mereka, berserakan dan mengotori karpet cokelat berbulu dengan gambar panda di atasnya.

Si rambut highlight mengerucut lucu, sebelah tangannya meraup keripik kentang dari dalam bungkus kemasan itu lalu membawanya kedalam mulut sekaligus hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'krauk' yang khas. Sedang matanya masih sibuk menatap objek bergerak di depannya, jemarinya dengan lincah memencet tombol-tombol stick.

"Yeyy! Aku menang lagi!" Ia berteriak kegirangan.

Pria berambut menyerupai permen kapas di sebelah membanting stick PS nya, mencomot potongan _Pizza Macaroni Beef_ terakhir dari dalam kotak, "Sial, aku kalah lagi!" Ia mengunyah potongan pizza itu dengan brutal.

"Rasanya tidak seru juga ya kalau cuma bermain begini saja."

Chanyeol menyibak poninya kebelakang, melirik pria mungil itu dengan tatapan 'lalu kau maunya bagaimana?'

"Hmm.." Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, sedang bola matanya bergerak keatas—nampak berpikir. Tak lama ia menjentikan jari dengan senyum merekah. "Apa?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan saja?"

"Taruhan?"

"Yap! Yang kalah harus menuruti 3 kemauan si pemenang, apapun itu. Bagaimana?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi nampak menimang-nimang, melirik kekasih mungilnya yang sedang memasang wajah penasaran.

"Apapun kemauannya?" Chanyeol mengulangi lalu di jawab oleh anggukan antusias dari si kecil.

"Call!"

Baekhyun memekik kegirangan, kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara persis seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang baru saja di berikan ice cream. Ia kembali meraih stick PS berwarna putih itu tanpa tau jika si telinga peri tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian. Oke, itu terlihat mengerikan.

 _Baek, sepertinya kau salah karna sudah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis mesum macam Chanyeol._

Sudah terhitung 2 jam berlalu sejak perjanjian yang mereka buat. Keduanya sama-sama nampak fokus pada layar LCD TV, tangannya terus bergerak menekan-nekan tombol agar 'character' dalam game itu bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Suara riuh dari dalam game terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu karna memang hanya ada mereka disana.

Kalian bertanya kemana penghuni yang lain? Semua sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing. Mama dan Papa Park sedang berada di luar negeri untuk bisnis, biasalah orangtua tipe pekerja keras. Sedangkan Yoora nuna sedang asik berkencan dengan pacarnya, mungkin nanti malam baru pulang. Oh ya, mereka memang sedang berada di kediamannya Chanyeol ngomong-ngomong.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tulisan 'Game Over' terpampang jelas di depan mata dengan skornya yang di bawah Chanyeol, selisihnya hanya sedikit padahal. Di melemparnya stick tak bersalah itu hingga terpelanting cukup jauh dari kakinya. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang err…entahlah, sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau ingat perjanjiannya 'kan?"

Dia yang buat, dia juga yang kena. Sungguh sial sekali kau, Byun.

"Iya, aku ingat."

 **…**

Harusnya ia tidak membuat pertaruhan konyol ini jika bakal begini jadinya. Baekhyun meruntuk dalam hati saat ingat jika kekasihnya ini punya tingkat kemesuman di atas rata-rata. Kedua tangannya terus saja menariki bagian bawah pakaiannya, matanya melirik malu-malu pada Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya lapar. Ugh!

"Chanyeol, jangan menatapku seperti itu! aku malu!"

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat imut dengan pakaian seperti ini. Aw—aku tak salah menerima usulan si albino Sehun." Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Tapi ini terlalu pendek tahu!" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, tangannya masih setia menariki rok pendek yang hanya bisa menutupi sebagian pahanya. Ah—bukan sebagian tapi sedikit.

Jika di bilang imut, tentu saja. Baju maid tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan putih itu terlihat sangat cocok di tubuh mungilnya. Dia jadi mirip seperti character moe di anime dengan pita putih di kedua pergelangan tangan. Stoking jaring berwarna hitam membalut kaki-kaki pendeknya, dari bawah hingga atas dengkul. Rok berendanya terus ia pegang, takut-takut brief ketatnya terlihat. Padahal percuma saja. Nyatanya bokong montoknya masih bisa Chanyeol lihat. Bagian atasnya juga sedikit tersingkap ketika ia bergerak, memperlihatkan kulit perutnya yang putih dan mulus. Oh ya, jangan lupakan bando berwarna senada di rambutnya, membuat Baekhyun terlihat semakin manis.

 _Uwh! Sepertinya liurmu sudah menetes sejak tadi, Park!_

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, menghapus pikiran kotor dari otaknya. Ia hanya ingin lebih lama menikmati ini. Kaki jenjangnya ia bawa melangkah keluar, menuruni anak tangga perlahan menuju ruang makan. Baekhyun hanya diam, mengekori Chanyeol layaknya anak ayam.

"Aku lapar. Masakan aku makanan!" Perintah Chanyeol. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan tubuh bersender pada badan kursi, persis seperti bos besar.

"Tapi, Chan—"

"Tuan." Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti, "Kau itu maidku. Sudah seharunya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan." Ujarnya dengan sudut bibir tertarik.

"Huh? Memangnya kau pi—"

"Kau mau kuhukum, eoh?" Potongnya cepat. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat lalu berbalik menuju konter dapur, percuma juga kalau membantah. Dengan langkah sedikit terhentak ia membuka kulkas, mengambil satu persatu bahan makanan. Mungkin dia akan membuat omurice, karena hanya makanan itu yang ia kuasai dengan benar. Menyusahkan sekali, pikirnya.

Sepasang mata phoenix itu tak lepas dari objek di depannya. Baekhyun bagaikan oasis di padang sahara yang menyegarkan jiwa raga. Setiap gerakan kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan, tak satupun luput dari penglihatan. Ia menegguk liurnya susah payah saat Baekhyun berjinjit dengan satu tangan terangkat, hendak meraih sesuatu di bagian teratas konter. Yang tentu saja membuat kulit mulusnya itu terpampang semakin jelas di depan mata Chanyeol. "Errr—Dia seksi sekali."

Setelah bermenit-menit Chanyeol lewati dengan keringat dingin. Akhirnya, Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan _Omurice Kimchi_ nya. Aroma harum masakan langsung menusuk indra penciuman, membuat perutnya meraung minta di isi.

"Silahkan, Tuan."

Pria bersurai permen itu menatap Baekhyun intens, membuat yang ditatap menunduk dengan rona merah yang ketara. Kedua kakinya sontak merapat ketika tatapan sang dominan mengarah kesana. Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, menepuk-nepuk paha—mengisyaratkan agar anak itu mendekat. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu dengan ragu mendudukan tubuhnya menyamping diatas paha sang 'tuan'nya. Refleks sebelah tangan Chanyeol memegangi pinggang si kecil agar tak terjerembab ke belakang.

"Suapi aku." Titahnya penuh penekanan.

Piring berisikan omurice itu ia bawa di tangan, meraih sendoknya lalu menyendokkan sesuap omurice kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Anak itu akan kembali menunduk malu-malu saat mata mereka bersiboborok. Membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri melihatnya. Emang dasarnya Chanyeol itu mesum, tangannya yang menganggur kini sudah melesak masuk kedalam pakaian Baekhyun, mengelusi punggung halus itu dari atas hingga kebawah lalu menyelipkan tangan di antara rok. Meremas-remas bokong montok itu dengan kuat, membuat mata Baekhyun langsung terpejam rapat.

"Kenapa diam, hm? Cepat suapi aku lagi." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan rematannya. Tangannya justru semakin nakal di bawah sana. Lubang berkerut itu ia goda dengan jemari, memasukan jari tengahnya hingga membuat si mungil berjengit.

 _Kau ini! Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menyuapimu jika kau menggodanya terus, Park?_

"Cepatlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, kedua matanya kembali terbuka. Dengan gemetaran ia mengarahkan sendok kembali kedalam mulut Chanyeol. "Mhh..Nghh.." Dan Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mengerjai kekasihnya. Setiap suapan akan di hadiahi tusukan langsung dari Chanyeol, menusuk tepat mengenai prostat Baekhyun. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah mencondong kedepan, membuat Chayeol semakin leluasa.

"Ng.. Chanhh..." Anak itu kembali mendesah saat Chanyeol mengerjai sisi kanan leher; menyesap, mengigit lalu menjilati bekas gigitan itu dengan gaya sensual. Cuping telinga Baekhyun tak luput dari sapuan lidahnya, ujungnya ia gigit dengan gemas membuat Baekhyun merengek kegelian. "Chanyeoliehh...Janganhh di gigithh!"

Chanyeol meniup ceruk leher si kecil membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, "Panggil aku Tuan! Apa kau ingin aku hukum, hm?" Bisiknya seduktif.

"Ngahhh—Ah! Tidakhh Tuan. Maafkan akuhh.." Baekhyun berujar susah payah, tubuhnya menegang saat sentuhan itu berpindah di dadanya. Chanyeol meremas dada Baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar, menekan-nekan tonjolan menggemaskan itu dengan ibu jari lalu meninggalkan kecupan ringan diatas kulit lengan Baekhyun.

"Ckph.. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu saat ini, baby!" Chanyeol menggeram, kedua sisi pinggang Baekhyun ia cengkram, membalik tubuh itu agar menghadapnya kini. Baekhyun langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, memilin rambut pemen kapasnya dengan jemari.

"Makan aku, Tuan."

Oke. Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol bersorak gembira dalam hati. Pakaian bagian atas Baekhyun Chanyeol angkat lalu dengan sengaja membiarkan pakaian itu tersangkut di antara lipatan tangan Baekhyun. Sang dominan mendongak, meraup bibir semerah cherry itu dalam sebuah pangutan lembut. Baekhyun yang posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi lantas menunduk, membalas lumatan Chanyeol dengan gerakan abstrak. "Hmmhhm…Tuanhh, sebentar. Aku harush—hmpttt.." Chanyeol membungkam mulut itu, mengabaikan rengekan si kecil di sela pangutan.

Jujur saja, lengannya sudah pegal karena posisi ini. Ia ingin sekali melepas pakaian yang sialnya malah tersangkut, ia jadi tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"AKHH—Ahnn...tuanhh.."

Baekhyun menjerit saat penis besar itu sukses menerobos lubangnya tanpa melepas rok mini yang masih menggantung di pinggul rampingnya. Lehernya terjulur dengan kedua mata yang buka-tutup. Chanyeol berhenti sesaat, menggeram nikmat saat kejantanannya di cengkram kuat oleh lubang berkerut kesayangannya. Puting Baekhyun kembali terselip diantara belahan bibir Chanyeol; menggigiti serta menyedot benda itu kuat layaknya bayi kelaparan.

"Ah..mhmhh..Ahnnn—tuanhh. Lebih cepathh lagihh kumohonn.."

Anak itu dengan sendirinya bergerak, mengangkat tubuhnya lalu kembali terduduk—membuat penyatuannya semakin dalam ia rasakan. Bibirnya terbuka dengan tetesan saliva di sudut bibir, kedua matanya setengah terbuka saat titik ternikmatnya terus di tubruk tanpa ampun. Suara peraduan kulit semakin terdengar nyaring seiring pergerakan mereka yang semakin cepat. Jemarinya yang kesemutan mulai menariki helaian rambut Chanyeol, menekan kepala itu pada ceruk leher.

"Kau..ngh..sempit sekali, baby!" Chanyeol mendongak, menatap wajah memerah Baekhyun dari bawah.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, kembali mengecapi rasa masing-masing. Chanyeol menyedot bibir bawah Baekhyun sedangkan si mungil asik menyesapi bibir atas si dominan. Suara kecipak khas terdengar memenuhi ruang makan. Bersyukurlah karna suasana tengah sepi sekarang.

"Ahh! Akhh..aku..sebentar lagihh.." Kepalanya menggeleng kuat saat sebelah tangan Chanyeol sudah menggengam kejantanannya. Mengurut serta memainkan dua bola kembar di bawahnya, membuat desah-desah kenikmatan semakin gencar di layangkan si mungil. Hingga akhirnya,

"Nyahhhh.. Tuanhhh.."

Anak itu melolong nikmat saat ia berhasil meraih orgasmenya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menyusul. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkepal erat di bahu Chanyeol, merasakan tembakan cairan sperma di dalam lubangnya, menyembur memenuhi perutnya. Bahkan sebagian cairan itu menetes di sela bokong sintalnya.

"Hah..hah.."

Kepalanya terkulai lemas di ceruk leher sang dominan, hidungnya kembang kempis—mencoba mengais oksigen untuk paru-paru. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan mendorongnya pelan hingga kedua netra mereka bertemu. Si dominan menatapnya intens sedangkan si submissive hanya bisa menatapnya sayu dengan semburat kemerahan yang tak lepas dari pipi tembamnya.

"Ugh! Kenapa calon istriku bisa seimut ini, hm?" Chanyeol mencoel ujung hidung Baekhyun, membuat rona kemerahan itu semakin menjalar bahkan hingga ke telinga.

"Berhenti menggombal!" Pekiknya malu.

"Loh kenapa? Memang benar bukan?" Kening mereka menempel kini, membuat nafas hangat mereka saling beradu. "Ah~ Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera menikahimu. Lalu kita akan membuat anak yang banyaaaaak sekalii.." Ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kita baru menikah setelah lulus kuliah nanti!" Anak itu lebih dulu menjauhkan wajah, "Lagipula, aku ini tidak bisa melahirkan, bodoh!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Toh, mereka bisa mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan atau mengikuti program rahim pinjaman di rumah sakit kan?

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan terus berusaha sampai kau hamil anakku!" Pria jangkung itu menyeringai setan. "Aku akan membuatmu sulit berjalan setiap harinya, Baby!"

Baekhyun mendelik. Ingin protes namun Chanyeol sudah dulu berdiri, mengangkat tubuhnya dalam sebuah gendongan koala yang mana malah membuat Baekhyun kembali melenguh karna prostatnya kembali tertubruk. _Oh, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan kebanggannya terlebih dahulu._

"Dan mari berusaha dari sekarang!"

Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju kamar, menghiraukan pekikan si kecil dan meninggalkan kekacauan yang ia buat di dapur. Oke, biarkan saja mereka melanjutkan aktifitas panasnya itu. Oh tidak! Suara desahan itu bahkan sudah kembali terdengar.

 **-fin-**

Yeahh—sesuai judulnya. Jadi ini bakan jadi kumpulan ff crossdressingnya Baekhyun. Tentu saja atas kemauan si tiang, Chanyeol kkkkk~  
Dan gak semuanya bakal berakhir dengan adegan s3x kok.

Segini dulu ya. Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya wankawan :*

 **Minta riviewnya ya~~ *wink**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!  
#614everwithChanbaek **


	2. Little kitty, Come Here!

**Summary : Gara-gara si pemilik kulit eksotis, Kai. Baekhyun harus mau memakai costum lucu untuk kesayangan-mesum-nya, Park Chanyeol. "Ingat, aku masih punya 2 permintaan lagi lho~"**

 **..**

 **Tug.**

Ia meletakkan gelas bening di tangan pada meja kayu caffe, membiarkan lelehan air di sisian gelas turun membasahi permukaan meja. Minuman dinginnya sisa setengah, meninggalkan sebagian batu es yang tak terendam. Si Surai kebiruan mengelap lelehan keringat pada kening, membuat dahinya yang terekspos nampak mengkilap, licin oleh keringat yang membuat kulit kecokelatannya bertambah sexy. Cukup untuk membuat dua remaja perempuan di sudut ruangan memekik heboh karna terpesona.

"Jadi? Untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini? Kuharap bukan hal yang tidak penting…."

Si pria bersurai pinkish itu memutar bola mata, jengah akan sikap sok 'tampan' sahabat lamanya ini. Jika bukan karna sesuatu yang si kulit tan bilang 'penting' ia tak akan mau pergi kemanapun, membuang waktu liburnya yang harusnya tambah special hari ini. Ah, dia jadi ingat pria mungilnya dirumah. Jadi rindu~

"Sabar sedikitlah. Kau memang tidak rindu dengan sahabatmu yang sexy dan menawan ini?" Ujarnya berbangga diri, sedang orang di depannya sudah menjulurkan lidah, memasang ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Aku sibuk. Cepatlah…."

"Oke. Oke. Hari ini anniversary kalian 'kan? Aku punya hadiah yang pasti tak akan membuatmu menyesal," Kai mencondongkan tubuh, berbisik dengan sebelah tangan menutupi sisi bibir. "Apalagi jika si manis kesayanganmu yang memakainya." Katanya sambil menjauh, bersandar pada badan kursi. Kedua alisnya naik-turun jenaka.

Tau-tau kotak berukuran lumayan besar sudah ada di atas meja bernomer 88 yang mereka tempati. Berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna hijau membalut sisian.

Chanyeol meliriknya. Tumben sekali sahabatnya ini mau memberinya hadiah, padahal biasanya ia hanya mengucapkan 'selamat bro!' atau 'Wah boleh kali traktirannya.'. Jadi jangan salahkan Chanyeol yang kini tengah di landa bingung sekaligus curiga di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau punya maksud tertentu ya?" Tebaknya.

"Hahaha—" Kai tertawa, "Bagaimana kau tau?" Lalu memasang wajah terkejut di buat-buat.

"Halah, kau itu terlalu mudah untuk di tebak." Chanyeol sudah hendak membuka kotak sebelum Kai menghalanginya. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Nanti saja dirumah bukanya," Kai menyedot sedikit minuman dinginnya lalu kembali berkata. "Tadinya aku hanya membeli satu set tapi tak kusangka aku mendapatkan bonus." Dia kembali tertawa.

"Jadi daripada tak terpakai lebih baik aku berikan satu yang kupikir akan cocok untuk Baekhyun."

"Dan sebagai gantinya?" Sela Chanyeol tak sabaran, dia sudah mengenal Kai lama jadi tak usah berbasa-basi lagi.

"Besok pinjami aku mobilmu satu hari saja ya ya…" Ia memasang aegyo yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya datar. "Eish! Intinya aku pinjam mobilmu besok satu hari penuh. Mobilku sedang di service dan aku harus berkencan dengan Baby Soo."

"Hanya jika isi dalam kotak ini berguna, bagaimana?" Chanyeol bersidekap sambil melirik kotak itu sekali.

"Deal!"

Dan perjanjian telah di buat.

Diam-diam isi dalam kotak ia keluarkan saat ia sudah tiba di kamar apartemen yang baru seminggu mereka beli. Mengernyitkan dahi saat tangannya mengangkat sesuatu yang bergemerincing. Tak lama kernyitan itu tergantikan oleh senyum miring yang akan membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri. _Oh tidak! Si Mesum Park kembali~_

"Yeolli? Suara apa itu?"

Si surai highlight berjalan mendekat, mengusak rambut basahnya sesekali. Tubuhnya masih terbalut bathrobe dan uap-uap masih menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia habis berendam.

Baekhyun mendelikkan mata ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggoyangkan sesuatu di tanganya. Berwarna pink dengan pita dan lonceng di ujungnya. Bergemerincing saat Chanyeol menggoyangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tidak, Chan! Aku tidak mau memakai itu!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, menaikan kaki jenjangnya pada kasur tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Ingat, aku masih punya 2 permintaan lagi lho~"

Dan Baekhyun meruntuki pertaruhan konyolnya kemarin.

 **..**

 **Little kitty, come here!**

 **.**

 _ **Original Story by  
Izahina98**_

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **..**

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman. Kakinya menyilang dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kini. Bibir plum bagian bawahnya ia gigit kuat, tak mau suaranya lolos begitu saja. Dia—dia terlalu malu.

"Wow—kau imut sekali, Sayaaang." Chanyeol memuji, melirik tampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki lalu menjilati bibirnya yang kering dengan gaya menggoda.

"Ugh… Ini memalukan!"

Lihatlah, bukankan Baekhyun terlihat semakin imut dengan tampilan barunya?

Dia kini sudah menjelma menjadi _'Irimote WildCat'_ mirip seperti character Ichigo Momomiya dalam anime _Tokyo Mew Mew_. Poninya di biarkan turun, menutupi dahi licinya. Baekhyun memakai gaun merah muda pendek ditambah garter lengan dan garter kaki pada paha kanannya, bersama dengan choker berwarna merah yang di lengkapi bandul lonceng kecil berwarna kuning. Sarung tangan merah pendek dan Sepatu merah gelap dengan tali hitam membalut kaki mencapai lututnya. Sepasang telinga kucing berwarna hitam menyembul dari sela helaian rambut.

"Chanyeolliee… Lepaskan inihhh…"

Lonceng pada ekornya bergemerincing. Membuat pita yang terikat di bagian ujung ekor ikut bergoyang.

Baekhyun menghirup nafas susah payah, kakinya sudah bergetar dengan kedua mata menyanyu. Tak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi karna sesuatu sudah menggeliat di bawah sana. Menghantarkan sensasi nikmat pada tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai puas, melihat bagaimana reaksi tubuh pria mungilnya. Suara 'cring-cring' di belakang tubuh cukup membuatnya senang bukan main. Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada Kai setelah ini. Namun, berbanding terbalik bagi Baekhyun. Ekor buatan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman sama sekali, bergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri di dalam lubangnya. Oh sepertinya itu Dildo berbentuk ekor. Pantas saja.

Kedua matanya setengah terpejam, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas. Chanyeol menelengkan kepala dengan gaya yang sangat menyebalkan, menggerakan jari telunjuknya sebagai insyarat agar Baekhyun mendekat. Anak itu menuruti, merangkak perlahan menaiki ranjang king-sized milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatapnya intens, "Kau cocok sekali mengenakan pakaian ini, Sayang!" ia menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat anak itu berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut di antara paha Chanyeol. Kedua lengannya mengalung di sekitar leher jenjang si surai pinkish.

"AH—mmhhh…"

Tubuhnya langsung mencondong kedepan ketika Chanyeol menggeser tombol 'low' menjadi 'medium'. Membuat dildo di dalam bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, menyenggoli dinding rektrum si manis. Kedua bahunya di cengkram erat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit dan juga nikmat yang datang. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, menyambar bibir semerah buah apel itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta. Menyesap main-main bibir bagian bawah lalu beralih menyedot bagian atasnya. Nafas panas mereka saling bersautan di sela pangutan, kepala mereka bergerak berlawanan dengan lidah si dominan yang menyeruak masuk. _Frech kiss,_ memabukkan yang membuat Baekhyun lemas sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku memotretmu dulu," Chanyeol merengut, bibirnya mengerucut dengan tangan yang sudah sibuk berjelajah. "Tapi tak apa, mungkin lain kali aku bisa memotretmu dengan kostum ini lagi."

Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju. Cukup sekali saja, ia tak ingin memakai pakaian memalukan seperti ini lagi nantinya. "A—akuhh tidak mau!" Tolaknya. Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alis, "Kenapa?" Lalu dengan sengaja menggeser tombol itu sekali lagi menuju 'High'.

Tangan mungilnya terkepal, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan lenguhan berat lolos dari sana. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaan, sudut bibir tertarik keatas saat melihat wajah erotis kekasihnya.

"Pakaian inih—Hg! Memalukan. Aku jadi mirip perempuan." Ia menghirup nafas dengan rakus, membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri melihatnya. "Tapi kau jadi semakin cantik. Aku suka."

Kedua pipinya merona. Chanyeol tersenyum nakal dan dengan sengaja mencengkram ekor berbulu pink itu, mendorongnya semakin dalam hingga sweet spot si mungil berhasil tertubruk lagi dan lagi. "Nyahh—ahh—ahn… Disanaahh." Si kecil mulai merancau. Lelehan saliva meluber, menuruni dagu lancip yang menambah kesan seksi di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau suka?" Tanya si dominan, tangannya masih sibuk mengeluar-masukkan dildo itu seenak hatinya. Si mungil mengangguk lemah lalu berbisik seduktif di telinga yang lebih tinggi, "Sangat suka." Lirihnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, membuat mata bulatnya agak menyipit. Rahang Baekhyun ia jilat, lalu menyambar belahan bibir itu lagi. Kali ini sedikit kasar penuh dengan nafsu. Baekhyun mencoba mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol walau nyatanya pemenangnya selalu orang yang sama. Ciumannya merambat pada telinga, menyapu cuping itu sebentar sebelum pindah pada ceruk leher yang selalu menguarkan aroma perpaduan antara strawberry dan vanilla.

"Yeolliehh gelih~~" Rengeknya, Lehernya tertekuk berlawanan arah. Membiarkan Chanyeol meninggalkan jejak-jejak cinta di permukaan kulit sensitivenya.

Gaun pink itu Chanyeol tarik sedikit ke bawah, membuat dua puting yang telah mengeras itu menyembul keluar, membuat Baekhyun merintih pelan saat tanpa sengaja benda itu bergesakkan langsung dengan serat kain. Jemarinya terselip di antara helaian rambut Chanyeol, memberikan rematan kecil yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menyedot nipple kesayangannya. Jika Chanyeol tak merengkuh pinggangnya, mungkin sudah di pastikan ia akan jatuh saking lemasnya akan buaian.

"Anghhh… Cha—Chanyeolieh! Anhh.."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, mengecup sisian wajah Baekhyun dan menghiraukan kaosnya yang sudah kotor karna terkena semburan cairan semen yang baru saja keluar. Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat dildo itu di tarik tanpa peringatan dari dalam lubang, membuat rasa perih menyeruak.

"Menungging." Titahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. Membalik badan dan menunjukkan surga dunia pada sang kekasih. Wajahnya terbenam di atas kasur dengan dada yang menempel sempurna di sana. Tangannya mencengkram selimut yang sudah kusut saat merasakan benda tumpul menyenggol mulut lubang.

"ARKH—!"

Anak itu menjerit dalam kesakitan. Sudut matanya berair saking sakitnya, patatnya terasa tebelah menjadi dua saat Chanyeol melesakkan penis berukuran jumbonya itu sedikit kasar. Bagian bawah gaun Chanyeol singkap, membuatnya bisa melihat bongkahan pantat berisi sang kekasih dan juga lubang berkedut yang tak terbalut brief.

"Bersiaplah Sayang, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang…"

Di sisi lain,

Kai menjemur handuk kecil yang baru saja ia pakai untuk menyeka keringat seusai olahraga di gym siang tadi. Satu botol air isotonik ia tenggak dan berhasil menghabiskan hampir seluruh isinya. Pergerakannya berhenti tak kala melihat layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip, tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia tersenyum cerah.

"Apa itu Baby Soo?" Terkanya.

Namun senyumnya luntur saat nama 'Si Galah' terpampang jelas di depan mata. Menghebuskan nafas sekali sebelum ia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau.

"Hm ya, Halooo?"

Seseorang di seberang sana menggeram tertahan sebelum menjawab dengan suara berat dan dalam, "Kau benar, Kai." Ia menjeda untuk menghirup nafas. "Mainanmu sangat menakjubkan. Baekhyun juga menyukainya…"

"Benarkah?" Kai tersenyum bangga, "Apa kubilang! Jangan lupa janjimu, akan kutagih besok agar kau—"

"Ngahh! Tidakhh—Ah! Nyahh lebihh cepat lagihh kumohonn…"

Kai sweat-drop. Jakunnya bergerak kasar saat desau erotis itu masuk kedalam pendengaran. Sialan, ternyata mereka sedang melakukan itu? Cibir Kai pelan.

"Egh, sebentar Baek!" Kai kembali mengutuk si penelpon di seberang sana. Masih sempat-sempatnya ia menelpon di saat sedang melakukan sex. "Akuhh sudah tak kuathh!"

Kai mendegus kuat, "Brengsek kau, Park!" Lalu line telpon terputus secara sepihak.

Kai melempar benda pipih berwarna putih itu ke atas kasur, hampir jatuh di sudut sana. Umpatan kekesalan terus keluar dari belah bibirnya. Ia menjabak rambutnya dramatis bersamaan peluh sebesar biji jagung yang meluncur di pelipis ia melirik gundukan di antara paha.

"Sialan!"

Ah, Sepertinya dia harus nyolo malam ini.

 **-fin-**

Ada yang tau Tokyo Mew Mew? Ini tontonan Hina pas masih bocah XD  
Coba aja bayangin Baek ngecosplay Ichigo, bagi Hina sih cocok:v

Oh ya! Selamat hari berojol my lovely fandom^^  
Gak berasa udah 3 tahun aja ya~  
Semoga kita makin kompak and keep streaming guy :*

 **Minta Riviewnya, boleh?**

 **#ChanbaekisReal!**


	3. Jealously

**Summary : Baekhyun tiba-tiba merubah penampilan tanpa di suruh oleh Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? "Dasar tidak peka!"-Baekhyun.**

 **…**

Matahari bersinar cukup terik hari ini, cukup untuk membuat mereka-mereka bercucuran oleh keringat. Asap-asap mengepul di beberapa stand yang berdiri di sekitar halaman depan Kampus itu. Menjajakan berbagai macam makanan yang sukses membuat liur menetes karena aroma yang menggiurkan. Semua kalangan terlihat berlalu-lalang di sana, memadati tempat.

"Baek, jangan makan terus. Nanti keburu kenyang sebelum sampai di stand nya Chanyeol loh." Si pria China memperingati, merebut _Creepe rasa vanilla choco chip_ dari tangannya.

Si manis mendelik sebal, "Biarin." Jawabnya ketus. "Aku ini masih bisa menampung lebih banyak makanan, tidak usah khawatir, Lu." Lalu Creepe itupun kembali berpindah tangan.

"Oh ya, memang jurusannya mengambil tema apa kali ini?" Tanya Luhan, si pria China.

"Katanya sih temanya Butler era Victoria gitu." Jawab Baekhyun, lidahnya masih sibuk menjilati es cream pada isi Creepe yang ia beli.

"Wah, jadi penasaran! Buruan yuk kesana." Dan Baekhyun hanya menurut saja saat tangannya sudah diapit dan diseret menuju tempat yang di maksud.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun lebih penasaran dengan stand Kris. Temannya itu bilang jika jurusan mereka mengambil tema Galaxy yang beda dari yang lain. Cuma karena Luhan sudah memaksa dan juga mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas Chanyeol saat ini. Jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendahulukan stand ini.

"Selamat Datang…"

Seorang pria tinggi dengan senyum menawan menyambut, berpakaian lengkap dengan setelah jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja dalam berwarna putih di padukan dengan dasi hitam panjang yang melingkar di leher. Rambutnya di tata keatas, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan saja. Jika kalian pernah menonton anime _'Kuroshitsuji'_ mungkin kalian akan langsung teringat pada _Sebastian Michaelis_ , Iblis tampan dengan segudang bakat dan pesona yang bisa bikin wanita menjerit. Baekhyun saja sampai tak berkedip beberapa saat setelah mereka beradu pandang.

"Biar saya antar menuju meja yang masih kosong," Dia kembali berucap, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya. "Silahkan ikuti saya."

Mereka berdua berjalan mengekor dengan Luhan yang tak henti-hentinya memekik kegirangan. Terus menyembutkan jika _Butler_ yang menyambutnya ini sangat tampan, seperti tokoh anime yang keluar dari komik. Baekhyun tidak menjawab atau menyangkal karena dia sependapat kali ini dengan sahabat cerewetnya.

"Aku ingin Pasta." Luhan menyahut setelah membaca deretan nama makanan di daftar menu. "Oh ya, minumannya Orange Juice saja deh." Si butler yang mengantar mengangguk mengerti, beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya. "Anda ingin pesan apa?"

"S—samakan saja."

Baekhyun meruntuk dalam hati. Ugh, dia jadi seperti gadis yang tengah salah tingkah saja. Mengundang seringaian kecil di bibir si _Butler_ yang tentunya tidak di ketahui oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dia membungkuk sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi.

Tidak heran jika caffe ini banyak di minati. Selain makanannya enak, konsepnya unik, para pelayannya pun memiliki paras yang rupaan. Lihat saja, hampir semua pengunjung adalah wanita, kebanyakan para siswi menengah atas yang sejak tadi histeris ketika di jamu oleh butler yang tampan. Membuat Baekhyun cemberut tanpa sadar. Hingga hembusan nafas seseorang di tengkuknya membuat matanya sontak melotot lucu. "Apa kau sedang menggodaku, hm? Jangan memanyunkan bibirmu jika kau tidak ingin habis saat ini juga, Sayang."

Baekhyun mendengus, membuang wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. "Dasar mesum!"

Luhan memperhatikan mereka, berkedip berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya berseru dengan heboh. "Woah! Chanyeol? Kau Chanyeol?" Dia menunjuk-nunjuk pria yang masih berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. "Kenapa aku baru sadar itu kau ya?" Luhan berujar, mengundang kekehan dari si pemilik nama yang di sebut.

"Mungkin karena aku terlihat tambah tampan dengan pakaian ini." Ucapnya berbangga diri, tersenyum miring yang mana membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

"Sudah, balik bekerja saja sana." Suruh Baekhyun, tangannya mengibas diudara sebelum menyeret piring berisikan pasta mendekat kearahnya.

"Baiklah," Dan Baekhyun kembali mendelik dengan pipi merona ketika Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan di pipinya. "Jangan lupa kita ada acara membeli cincin nanti sore." Ujarnya sebelum pergi.

Awalnya acara makannya memang berjalan lancar, ia bahkan sempat memesan makanan lainnya. Membuat Luhan geleng-geleng kepala karena melihat porsi makan sahabatnya yang terlampau banyak ini. Hingga tiba-tiba saja telinganya berubah tajam ketika mendengar tawa seseorang di sudut sana.

"Oppa, kau tampan sekali! Bisakah aku mengambil gambarmu?" Seorang siswi berambut panjang mengapit lengan Chanyeol, menyeretnya semakin dekat dan menyuruh teman di depannya untuk mengambil gambar. Sengaja mengoyang-goyangkan tangan si tinggi agar menegenai dua gunung disana.

"Kecentilan." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Yey! Terimakasih Oppa!" Siswi itu cekikikan, sedikit melompat-lompat saking girangnya.

"Aigo manisnya~"

Baekhyun langsung tersedak minuman dingin yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulut. Apa-apaan sebutan itu? Baekhyun itu lebih manis tau!

"Aku manis? Benarkah? Apa aku cantik juga?" Si wanita bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Ya." Mengundang rasa dongkol di hati Baekhyun. Entah, Chanyeol berkata jujur atau memang hanya berniat memanasi hatinya saja. Tidak sadar apa kekasihnya masih duduk di sini memperhatikan tingkah modusnya itu?

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku pacarmu saja Oppa!"

 **BRAK.**

Baekhyun menggebrak meja tanpa sadar. Ia meraih tangan Luhan yang tengah sibuk memainkan game pada ponselnya. Chanyeol yang melihat hanya mengernyit bingung. Sepertinya dia tidak peka.

"Lu! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

 **.**

 **Jealously**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Chanyeol menekan angka-angka sandi pada pintu apartemennya. Dia terpaksa pulang seorang diri karena ia tidak bisa mengubungi ponsel Baekhyun sama sekali. Padahal mereka masih punya agenda membeli cincin untuk kebutuhan pesta pernikahan mereka bulan depan.

Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian ternyata. Orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk menikahkan putra mereka lebih cepat dari jadwal. Alasan pertama karena sudah tidak sabar menggendong cucu dan alasan kedua biar gak ada yang berani deketin Baekhyun. Haha.

Oke kembali lagi.

"Apa dia marah padaku?" Chanyeol berucap seorang diri. "Tapi salahku apa memang?" Lanjutnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dasar tidak peka.

Dia melepas sepatu sneakernya terlebih dahulu, berjalan langsung menuju kamar tanpa menghidupkan lampu ruang depan. Tepat setelah ia memasuki kamar dan menghidupkan lampu. Tubuhnya tau-tau sudah menabrak lemari, beserta dengan benda kenyal yang mengantam bibir kissablenya.

"Baek—Baekhyun? Ada ap—hmpt."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, masih terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai Baekhyun berubah agresif seperti ini padanya, di tambah lagi apa-apaan dengan penampilannya ini.

Rambut panjang dengan riasan tipis di wajah. Mengenakan baju model pelaut berwarna putih dengan bawahan rok kotak-kotak super mini, menampilkan paha putih berisinya yang bisa membuat lelaki manapun rela malakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan si manis ini. Kalau di perhatikan, pakaiannya sedikit mirip dengan pakaian yang di pakai anak SMA tadi ya.

"Sayang, kau sebenarnya kena—Ouch!"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya hingga menghempas pada permukaan empuk kasur di sana. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya dia sudah lebih dulu di buat terkejut lagi dengan Baekhyun yang merangkak menaikinya, melingkarkan sesuatu di kedua pergelangan tangannya sampai bunyi 'klik' terdengar. Chanyeol mendongak, melirik _handcuff_ yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan, terhubung juga pada headbod di atasnya.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan lihai melepas kancing celana yang di kenakan Chanyeol, menariknya turun hingga membuat sesuatu menyembul dari sana. "Errr—Baek!" Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara beratnya, matanya terpejam sesaat setelah Baekhyun mencengkram penisnya dengan kedua tangan. Baekhyun mengangkat roknya, menyatukan penisnya dengan penis Chanyeol di dalam genggaman. "Ssh—Baek! Ayolah, buka ikatan sialan ini! Aku ingin menjamahmu juga." Chanyeol menarik tangannya, berusaha melepaskan _Handcuff_ yang masih menjerat.

"Hg… Diamlah." Jawabnya. Tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan penisnya yang terus bergesekan dengan penis lain. Chanyeol sudah tak tahan, sungguh.

"Sayang, cepat lepaskan ini! Penisku sudah tidak sabar memasukimu."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia terus mengocoknya dengan gerakan cepat, membuat aliran precum semakin banyak keluar dari ujung. Nafasnya mereka memburu, saling bersahutan di sela kata-kata frontal yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Setelah merasa benda di tangannya mengacung dengan tegaknya maka penis berurat itu justru ia arahkan menuju lubangnya yang sudah berkedut sesuai permintaan Chanyeol.

"AKH! ANGH!" Baekhyun memekik dengan kepala terdongak. Ia berhenti sebentar, mencoba menghirup nafas dengan benar karena rasa perih baru saja menemuinya..

Chanyeol di buat gemas bukan main, tangannya sudah gatal ingin mencubiti kedua puting Baekhyun yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik baju yang transparan. Bibirnya sudah tak tahan ingin melumat habis kekasih binalnya ini.

"Ngah! Ahnn… Auh.. Chanyeoliehh…" Baekhyun mendesah, terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Melenguh keenakan ketika dindingnya di belai urat-urat penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyingkap pakaian atasnya, menyelipkan salah satu tangan untuk memilin nipple kemerahmudaanya. Memelintir dan menarik kuat kedua putingnya bergantian tanpa berhenti menubrukan ujung penis dengan sweet spot miliknya.

"Ah—Eungh… Aku sampaiiiiii! Unghhh…" Kepala Baekhyun menengadah dengan mulut terbuka, menatapi langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan berbintang ketika ia mencapai pelepasannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat dengan pikiran mengosong saat cairan itu menyembur keluar. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang dengan suara baritone yang seksi ketika melihat pemandangan erotis di depan mata.

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk di dada Chanyeol, mulutnya terus terbuka seperti ikan yang kekurangan air.

"Lelah, hm?" Chanyeol berucap, mengangkat kepala untuk mengecupi helaian rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata sayu sebelum merangkak mendekati ceruk leher. "Apa aku sudah terlihat cantik dan manis di matamu, Yeolie?" Bisiknya sedutif, bibirnya kemudian mengulum daun telinga peri Chanyeol. "Cepat katakan." Tuntutnya, tidak sabar menanti jawaban.

Chanyeol mulai sadar disini. Jadi, calon suami mungilnya ini cemburu hanya karena dia menyebut seseorang manis saat festival tadi? Padahal kan itu hanya formalitas saja. Chanyeol tertawa puas, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tak mengerti, "Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Jadi kau melakukan ini karena cemburu? Aw—manisnya." Godanya.

"Ti—tidak kok." Sangkalnya, bibirnya maju beberapa centi dengan gaya yang imut.

 **TAK.**

Baekhyun melotot. Chanyeol menyeringai buas. Tubuhnya langsung terpelanting kebelakang ketika Chanyeol menindihnya dengan tangan yang sudah terbebas dari _Handcuff_. Wow, kekuatannya seperti Kingkong saja. Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan wig panjang yang masih terpasang di kepala Baekhyun, membuangnya kesembarang tempat kemudian.

"Jangan memakai itu lagi, aku tidak suka." Ujarnya, ia merunduk untuk meninggalkan beberapa jejak cintanya di sekitar tulang selangka Baekhyun. "Ngh—Kenapaah?" Matanya masih setia terpejam, merasakan nafas panas yang menerpa kulit.

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik dan imut tanpa memakai benda itu, Baek! Jangan pernah bandingkan dirimu dengan wanita manapun." Chanyeol menatapnya intens, membuat Baekhyun terperangkap dalam pesona dominannya. "Karena aku hanya bisa terjatuh padamu, ingat itu."

Baekhyun merona.

"Dasar tukang gombal!"

"Biar begitu kau suka 'kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Ya," Jawabnya. "Puas kau, eoh?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Chanyeol kian merapatkan tubuh, sengaja menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis mungil Baekhyun. "Angh… Lalu kau maunyahh bagaimanah—anh."

"Aku ingin ronde-ronde panas hingga besok." Bisik Chanyeol, mengigit man-main pipi kanan Baekhyun lalu kembali berucap dengan seringaian. "Bersiaplah, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan besok bahkan untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

"WHAT—Tidakhh anghh Chanyeolieehhh…"

 **-fin-**

Apa-apaan ini?!  
Entahlah. Maaf kalau kurang hot ya.  
Ada yang mau request Baek ngecrossdressing apa gitu? Boleh kok.  
Nanti aku kabulin:v

Oh ya, yang minta Sequel 'Happiness Delight' bakal aku post ya.  
Jangan lupa mampir kesana nanti :*

 **Big Thanks to:** **  
Eka915, hollabaekgril, , moonhaibi, cici fu, Rihyun Uchiha II, hyuckbaby, Oyong Park, micopark, 1004teuk, sleepy, , veraparkhyun, buny puppy, rima, batagor.**

 **Makasih ya udah sempetin review di dua chapt sebelumnya^^**

 **Halo para reader~ Minta Reviewnya ya :***

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	4. Bad Dream?

**Summary: Setelah malam panjang yang penuh dengan kenikmatan. Chanyeol mendapati kekasihnya berubah aneh. "Sejak kapan benda seperti ini tumbuh di tubuhmu?"-Chanyeol.**

…

Pagi itu. Chanyeol diminta untuk mengunjungi perusahaan sang Ayah. Sebenarnya dia agak malas. Tentu saja. Harusnya dia masih bergelung di dalam selimut sekarang ini, memeluk Baekhyun sepuas hati hingga anak itu bangun. Saling menyapa dan dia akan mendapatkan morning kiss menyenangkan dari calon suaminya. Atau mungkin melanjutkan ronde panas di kamar mandi. Yeah, dia bahkan sudah tersenyum seperti seorang idiot ketika memikirkan itu.

Namun, dia mau tak mau harus bangun lebih awal dan meninggalkan pria mungilnya yang masih terlelap. Dan di sinilah dia. Dengan pakaian formal berupa kemeja biru muda yang di padukan dengan jas berwarna hitam tak terkancing dan celana bahan berwarna senada tergantung di pinggulnya. Juga sepasang sepatu pantofel yang tersemir hitam terpasang di kaki. Rambutnya di tata keatas, menunjukkan dahi licinnya yang mengkilap.

"Kau datang lebih awal ya…" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati pria paruh baya dengan pakaian serupa tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

Mereka saling berbagi pelukan singkat. "Yeah, biar aku bisa segera pulang dan menikmati sarapan buatan Baekhyunie." Jawabnya dengan senyuman aneh, mengundang siulan bernada menggoda dari sang Ayah.

"Wow." Tuan Park bertepuk tangan, merangkul anaknya layaknya seorang sahabat lalu berbisik pelan, "Apa kalian habis melakukan 'itu' tadi malam?"

"Bagaimana Ayah tau?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut wajah antusias.

"Well, wajahmu yang berseri-seri di pagi hari sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Ucapnya tenang, dia menjauh dan menduduki kursi di sana. "Silahkan duduk." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol hanya mangut-mangut, segera duduk di salah satu sofa di depan meja sang Ayah. Tuan Park berdehem sebentar sebelum menunjukkan sebuah kartu dengan pita di bagian ujung atasnya. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung namun tak lantas bertanya, ia masih menunggu Ayahnya berbicara.

"Sebenarnya," Tuan Park memulai, "Ayah hanya ingin memberitahumu beberapa hal." Ucapnya, dia menyerahkan kartu itu pada Chanyeol dan tentu saja di terima dengan lapang dada.

"Kartu undangan?"

"Yes," Kedua sikunya menempel pada meja, mencondongkan tubuh dengan senyuman cerah. "Undangan sudah siap dan akan di sebar hari ini, lokasi pernikahanmu juga sudah Ayah dan Tuan Byun tentukan dan untuk pakaian kalian, Ibumu sudah bilang jika temannya akan menyelesaikan itu dalam waktu dekat. Kau hanya perlu menunggu."Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Chanyeol bergumam 'wah' ketika para orang tua ternyata sudah menyiapkan semuanya, padahal pernikanannya dengan Baekhyun saja masih akan berlangsung bulan depan. Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik sih.

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah membeli cincinnya?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menjawab, "Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada sedikit urusanlah kemarin. Mungkin hari ini kami akan membelinya." Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan Ayahnya hanya mengangguk memaklumi.

Tuan Park lalu bangkit, "Sebentar lagi Ayah harus menghadiri rapat, kau bisa lihat-lihat dulu disini. Ya, sekalian membiasakan diri. Biar bagaimanapun perusahaan ini akan jatuh padamu ketika kau lulus nanti." Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu sang anak sebelum melenggang pergi.

Chanyeol mengiyakan, mulai mengitari ruangan dan sesekali memperhatikan tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang tersusun di dalam rak di sudut ruangan. Menduduki kursi empuk berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya diduduki sang Ayah kemudian. Dengan penasaran tangannya mengangkat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tertumpuk di atas meja, membaca sedikit tulisan di sana sebelum suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi.

"Masuk." Sahutnya.

Suara ketukan alas sepatu hak terdengar menggema seiring langkah kaki seseorang yang memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri tatkala melihat seorang wanita masuk kedalam dengan senyuman menggoda, senyuman yang cukup familiar baginya. Matanya dia kucek secara bersamaan.

"Baekhyun?"

Rahangnya jatuh. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berada di sini dan berjalan dengan santai seperti itu? Padahal semalaman ia sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dan, apa-apaan penampilannya ini? Bukankah dia paling benci di suruh memakai pakaian super ketat jika bukan Chanyeol sendiri yang menyuruh?

Jakunnya bergerak kasar tanpa sadar ketika matanya melirik paha berisi yang terbalut rok ketat selutut berwarna cokelat tua. Kemeja berwarna putih bergaris di bagian atas yang di padukan dengan Blazer cream. Rambut golden darknya tergerai, membiarkan kedua bahunya tertutupi. Dan ada kacamata berbentuk bulat yang bertengger di pangkal hidung mancungnya. Chanyeol tak bisa bohong jika ini adalah salah satu crossdressing Baekhyun yang masuk dalam list favoritnya setelah costume kucing yang dihadiahi Kai tempo hari.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa membangunkanku, Chanyeolie?" Dia bertanya dengan nada yang menggemaskan, mengusap rahang tegas Chanyeol sebelum menduduki meja. Untung saja ia memakai rok yang memiliki belahan di bagian sisi kanan, membuatnya bisa leluasa duduk sedikit mengangkang di depan sang kekasih tanpa takut kain Itu akan sobek. Sukses membuat Chanyeol menganga dibuatnya.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepala, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Pria bersurai kehitaman itu masih dalam mode linglung ketika Baekhyun memilin rambutnya. Masalahnya, seperti ada yang berbeda pada penampilan Baekhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya mendelik ketika menyadarinya,

"Kenapa kau menyumpal dadamu, Baek?"

Mata perinya memicing ketika menatap dada Baekhyun yang terlihat besar. Bergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri ketika Baekhyun bergerak.

"Menyumpal? Aku tidak." Jawabnya dengan wajah polos.

"Kau bergurau? Mana mungkin—hempt." Ucapan pria itu terpotong ketika wajahnya sudah berada di antara dua belah bongkahan kenyal. Matanya melotot ketika merasakannya. Wow, dadanya sangat besar juga kenyal. Seperti milik _Tsunade_ , Hokage ke 5 dalam dunia _Naruto_. Tapi tunggu!

Chanyeol buru-buru menjauhkan wajah, mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun sambil mengeleng-geleng. Membuang pikiran konyol yang baru saja bersarang disana. Sekali lagi, dia melirik dua bongkahan di sana, "Sejak kapan benda seperti ini tumbuh di tubuhmu?" Katanya dengan kernyitan di dahi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau itu pria, Baek! Mana mungkin kau memiliki buah dada. "

Dia yakin betul jika tadi pagi Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja. Apa ini karena ulahnya yang menyusu sepanjang malam pada anak itu? Ah tapi tidak mungkin. Chanyeol terus berseru di dalam hati. Melirik Baekhyun lalu akan kembali bergumam tidak jelas. Baekhyun yang menyadari keanehan itu pun berinisiatif untuk membuka kemejanya tanpa disuruh. Membuat fokus Chanyeol teralih kesana.

 _Satu kancing._

Entah kenapa jantungnya jadi seperti tengah marathon di dalam sana.

 _Dua kancing._

Oke, sesuatu sudah mengintip dari dalam.

 _Tiga kancing. Dan,_

"TIDAAKKKK MUNGKINNNNN!"

Suaranya membahana dalam ruangan ketika bongkahan itu menyembul dari balik bra berwarna hitam.

 **.**

 **Bad Dream?**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn : Yaoi, BoyxBoy. Nipple play.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
Izahina98**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Chanyeol terperajat kaget, terbangun dari mimpi ketika matahari telah sampai di atas. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan butiran keringat berlomba-lomba turun dari pelipis. Suara deru nafasnya yang cepat masih terdengar ketika ia membawa pandang pada sekeliling, memperhatikan kamarnya yang masih berantakan karena aksi panasnya semalam dengan Baekhyun. Lalu kepalanya ia tolehkan kearah samping dan tak menemukan lelaki mungilnya disana. Dia memungut boxer yang tercecer di lantai lalu memakainya. Segera menuruni tangga tanpa membasuh wajah terlebih dahulu, ada hal yang lebih penting untuknya.

Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat si mungil kesayangannya tengah berjalan kesana-kemari untuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Memakai kemeja kuning kebesaran yang menerawang ketika terkena sinar lampu. Sesekali ia akan menyentuh pinggul yang tak terbalut celana kemudian kembali menggerutu dengan bibir yang termanyun beberapa senti kedepan, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang."

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika tangan kekar memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Memberikan kecupan singkat di belakang telinga sebelum menumpukan kepanya di perpotongan leher. Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya siapa dia karena jawabannya sudah pasti Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Minggirlah." Ucap Baekhyun, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, kau makan saja duluan."Suruhnya, melirik dua piring berisi telor mata sapi juga bacon disana.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Chanyeol manja, kepalanya di miringkan dan dengan sengaja mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sisian leher Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolie geli!" Katanya dengan tangan yang sibuk menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari ceruk lehernya. Chanyeol tak peduli, malah semakin gencar memberi kecupan juga hisapan di sana. Baginya, mengganggu Baekhyun adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

"Berhenti atau aku akan memotong 'anu' mu." Ancamnya sadis, pisaunya mengacung keatas. Sudah bersiap dengan gerakan memotong. Chanyeol terkekeh menanggapinya, ia bergumam maaf sebelum kembali menatap potongan lemon dan sebotol madu di depan.

"Kau sedang buat apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, tangannya mulai meringsek masuk, menyingkap kemeja bagian depan Baekhyun. "Apa kau sedang membuat campuran lemon dengan madu? Apa itu untukku?" Tanya menggebu, menjawil ujung nipple Baekhyun jahil.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan itu!" Ujar Baekhyun terkejut, tubuhnya mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Memastikan sesuatu." Sahut Chanyeol tenang.

"Ngh-ahh… Chanyeolieh berhenti!" Baekhyun mencengkram erat pegangan pisau dapur ketika Chanyeol meremas-remas dadanya.

"Syukurlah, dadamu baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega, walapun tangannya masih sibuk memilin puting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras karena ulahnya. Mengabaikan lenguhan tertahan si manis.

"Apa maksudmu? Ahnn.. Chanyeoliehh.." Matanya berubah sayu. Entah, sadar atau tidak. Tapi sesuatu di bawah sana sudah mengeras, terselip diantara belahan bokong Baekhyun yang tidak terbalut apapun.

Tangan kirinya merambat untuk melepaskan pisau pada tangan Baekhyun, menyingkirkan segala sesuatu di sana lalu Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun segera, membuat sebagian tubuh si mungil berada di atas konter. Dia masih belum percaya jika belum melihat langsung. Jujur saja, mimpinya pagi tadi cukup mengganggu.

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun layaknya seorang professional, membuka tanpa gemetaran. Benar-benar cerminan dominan sejati dia itu.

"Nyahh… "

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian ketika Chanyeol menyentuh kedua nipple nya dengan ibu jari, menekan dan memutar-mutar benda bulat itu sesuka hati. Fokusnya benar-benar tak teralihkan sama sekali, seolah semua dunianya terpusat di sana. Kemudian diraihnya botol berisi madu di samping kepala si kecil, "Ahnn…lengketh, Chanyeolie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Matanya terpejam rapat, merasakan sensasi dingin dab lengket itu menetes di atas kulitnya.

"Ugh… Ahn.. Yeoliehh… Unghh.." Dadanya kian membusung bagai busur ketika nipplenya di sedot semakin kencang secara bergantian. Menjilati ujungnya dan mengigitnya main-main yang mana berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya berulang kali dengan suara seksi. Juga meninggalkan ruam kemerahan di kulit sekitar dada yang pasti akan berubah ungu keesokkan hari.

Kakinya sudah lemas dan tak lagi mampu bertumpu. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun, membawanya untuk melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya sendiri. Baekhyun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, mengacak rambut bagian belakang Chanyeol saking tak tahan akan rasa geli dan nikmat.

"Ngah… Uhh.. Jangan! Kauhh akan membuat putingkuhh-Ahnn… bengkak..ouch."

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan, sebelah tangannya bahkan sudah bergerak untuk membelai punggung Baekhyun. Lalu menekannya keatas agar ia bisa lebih mudah menyedot-nyedot nipple Baekhyun yang perlahan membengkak dan merah. Mengabaikan dadanya yang juga ikut lengket terkena madu. Hanya cara ini yang bisa meyakinkannya jika dada sang kekasih tak seperti di mimpi. Itu mengerikan, gumamnya.

Baekhyun kepayahan, merasakan semua titik ternikmatnya di permainkan. Merasakan tiap detail bagaimana kedua putingnya di pijat lalu di hisap, kemudian tangan Chanyeol yang lain bergerak untuk memompa penisnya dengan kecepatan gila hingga pikirannya kosong. Tubuhnya sudah lengket oleh madu, putingnya sudah perih karena terlalu lama di mainkan. Tapi, tubuhnya tak mau ini berhenti begitu saja.

"Ah-ahh… gelihh Chanyeolieh… ahnn..uhh…" Dapur berubah ramai oleh suara desahan frustasi Baekhyun di sela sahutan nafas mereka.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di pinggang. Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, dengan sengaja menggesekkan-gesekkan mulut lubangnya dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih terbalut boxer. Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan erangan dengan suara baritonenya yang berat juga rendah, sukses membuat hasrat ingin dimasuki semakin besar.

"Cepathh… masuki akuhh sajahh!" Anak itu menjeda, kembali mendesah susah payah ketika ujung putingnya di pelitir dan ditarik. "Jang—anhh.. Kumohonn Yeoliehh berhenti dan masuki akuhh…" Baekhyun merengek, memelas pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk meliukkan lidahnya di dada.

"Tidak." Tolaknya, ia berbisik di telinga anak itu. "Lubangmu masih sakit 'kan? Aku tidak mau membuatmu kesakitan nantinya." Lalu mengecup dahinya lembut.

Baekhyun tak bohong saat perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya. Chanyeol itu sangat gentle, dia akan berubah lembut tanpa disuruh. Ini juga yang selalu membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta kesekian kali pada si telinga peri.

"Augh.. Tidakhh-Yeolieehh…janganhh-ahhh." Tubuhnya mengejang ketika penisnya di lingkupi kehangatan mulut Chanyeol. Kepalanya pening saat Chanyeol menghisap sambil sesekali menggoda lubangnya dari luar. Membiarkan jari yang terlumur madu perlahan masuk tanpa menyakiti si kecil.

Kepala Chanyeol naik dan turun, mengeluar masukkan penis kecil Baekhyun sambil sesekali menjilati frenulumnya. Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah kuat-kuat sambil meremas belakang kepala dominannya saat Chanyeol menemukan titik manisnya. "Shh..nyah iyah-iyahh disanahh.." Membuat dua puting melenting yang memerah basah oleh saliva semakin menonjol, menantang Chanyeol untuk kembali mengigitnya.

Perutnya terasa tergelitik, merasakan semua kenikmatan berpusat sepenuhnya pada kemaluan yang sudah siap menyemburkan mani sebentar lagi.

"Ahhhh… Chanyeolieehh-uhhh."

Pipi Chanyeol sampai mencengkung kedalam, menghisap semua sperma yang keluar di mulutnya sampai habis tak tersisa. Kepala Baekhyun menengadah, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat merasa penisnya di hisap kuat, seolah Chanyeol ingin melahap habis benda itu.

"Manis sekali." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun bersemu, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan matanya yang jernih. "Kita akan melakukan itu lagi kalau kau sudah baikan, sekarang istirahat saja ya." Chanyeol menyibak poni lepek pada kening Baekhyun dan mengecupnya penuh cinta.

Baekhyun menggangguk lemas.

Pria itu menyelipkan tangan di punggung si kecil, mengangkat tubuh itu dalam gendongan ala koala dengan induknya. Membiarkan kepala si mungil terkulai di bahunya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, menghirup aroma jantan dominannya. Sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam, suara berat nan seksi Chanyeol mengalun lembut di telinga,

"Aku mencintaimu…"

 **-fin-**

 **.**

 **.**

Kok jadi agak fluffy gini ya ujungnya wkwk :v  
Huft~ saya ini paling gemesh kalau udah ngomongin nipple nya Baek. Apalagi di konsep KOKOBOP dia demen banget ngumbar dada. Bawaanya jadi pengen semein dia aja tawgak! :v  
Btw, ada yang nunggu series crossdressing ini?

Maaf ya, Hina gak ngabulin requestan kalian secara berurutan. Satu karena, Hina bikin sesuai ide dan mood yang suka muncul tiba-tiba juga untuk bikin kalian penasaran nunggu cerita selanjutnya… *haha

 **.  
** **Big Thanks to:** **  
SuperSupreme61, selepy, hyuckbaby, ohnisa, bananaberry08, micopark, park jinsu614, hyuneehun (Requestanmu sudah kukabulin ya walau cuma mimpi wkwk), buny puppy, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, Sitachaan, Perkedel Ayam, cbs137.**

 **Makasih banget buat reviewnya, bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjutin ^^  
.**

 **Halo reader and silent reader, review yuk~~**

 **#ChanBaekIsReal!**


	5. Possesive Chanyeol

**Summary : Kris yang pemaksa dan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menolak. "Jadi dia yang menyuruh kekasihku ini memakainya? Bosan hidup dia ya!"-Chanyeol.**

 **…**

Semua atensi kini tertuju padanya tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan pria berkaca mata di sudut sana sudah menjatuhkan potongan _pizza_ dari tangan dengan mulut menganga lebar. Sedang pria tinggi disampingnya tersenyum sombong dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi, merapatkan rangkulan yang mana membuat erangan iri terdengar bersahutan.

"Sialan, harusnya aku tidak termakan rayuan bodohmu itu!" Umpatnya kesal, bibirnya mempout dengan sebal yang jutru membuat para pria di sana semakin menggeram karena gemas.

"Berhenti menariknya, Baekhyun! Kau merusak penampilan yang sudah susah payah di buat selama 4 jam lebih." Kris memperingati, mendelik kesal lalu melepaskan paksa tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk menariki bagian atas kostumnya.

Bukannya tanpa alasan dia begitu, sebab sejak tadi ia merasa busana layaknya gladiator zaman Romawi yang ketat ini seperti merosot kebawah. Padahal pihak salon sudah menyuruhnya menggunakan bra yang tersumpal kain di bagian dadanya yang rata. Dikedua tangannya juga terpasang _Armband_ dengan tameng lingkaran yang tersambung di _armband_ bagian kiri yang membuatnya kerepotan. Dan ada _headband gold_ berbentuk segitiga terbalik di dahi. Kris dengan telaten memegangi pinggul Baekhyun ketika anak itu kesusahan berjalan karena _Piece wedge boots_ yang dikenakan, berhak lumayan tinggi. Kepalanya di pasangi wig berwarna hitam panjang dengan riasan tipis di wajah untuk menonjolkan sisi dewasa.

Sebenarnya dia ingin protes, sungguh. Mana mungkin _Wonder Women_ di pasangkan dengan _Pangeran berkudanya snow white_? Harusnya Kris memilih karakter yang lain saja, seperti _Olive_ dan _Popeye_ mungkin. Itu lebih sederhana dan masuk akal.

"Jangan modus, Kris! Bokongku bukan untuk kau remas seperti itu!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Kris tanda protes, sedangkan si tersangka hanya menyengir tanpa bersalah lalu dengan seenak jidat berkata, "Habisnya bokongmu terlalu montok sih, aku jadi gemas sendiri." Katanya jujur.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan benar-benar menenggelamkanmu di _Sungai Han_!" Ancamnya, ia bersedekap sambil sesekali menatap tajam pada pria-pria yang menatapnya sedaritadi, risih tau gak!

Jika bukan karena paksaan Kris ia tidak akan sudi memakai pakaian ini. Lagipula dia juga ingin memastikan jika perkataan Kris tentang Chanyeol itu benar atau hanya akal-akalannya saja agar dia mau di ajak ke tempat pesta dengan konsep konyol seperti ini.

" _Harusnya malam ini aku menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Yunho sunbae dengan Tao. Tapi anak itu sakit dan dia memintamu menggantikannya. Katanya kau belum menentukan akan pergi kesana dengan siapa bukan?" Tanya Kris._

" _Ya," Jawabnya. "Aku tidak berniat datang. Tema pestanya konyol!" Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi tanpa minat._

 _Kris mendengus, "Bahkan setelah tahu jika Chanyeol akan pergi dengan orang lain?" Pria tinggi itu tertawa menang dalam hati ketika menyadari perubahan signifikan pada wajah Baekhyun._

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Soohyun sunbae untuk menghadiri pesta itu. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu, Baek?"_

 _Anak itu menggeleng dan berhasil membuat Kris semakin bersemangat untuk membujuknya. Hell, dia sudah menyediakan dua costume yang di beli dengan harga yang tidak murah. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau tidak di pakai?_

" _Makanya, kau harus mau menjadi partnerku dan kita buat Chanyeol-mu itu tahu rasa karena tak mengajakmu. Bagaimana?" Wajah Kris kian mendekat, alisnya naik-turun cepat dengan bibir melengkungkan seringaian tipis._

" _Baiklah, aku setuju!"_

Ya, seharusnya dia tidak mengiyakan ajakan teman idiotnya ini.

Tiba-tiba Kris mencolek bahu telanjang Baekhyun, "Apa sih?" Jawab Baekhyun ketus. "Itu lihat, Chanyeol datang." Bisik Kris pelan.

Anak itu menoleh dan benar mendapati Chanyeol di ambang pintu utama dengan kostum _Raja Vampire_. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat darahnya naik seketika. Tapi, tangan wanita berkostum _Ratu Vampire_ yang dengan kurang ajarnya melingkari lengan kekasihnya dengan mesra itu. Cemburu? Jelas saja. Selain Baekhyun yang sudah kesal karena tidak diajak oleh Chanyeol, dia jadi tambah kesal karena lelaki idiot itu mau-maunya saja di gandeng oleh nenek sihir. Tidak takut apa jika dirinya mengamuk nanti?

Baekhyun merengut. Dan ketika netra mereka bertemu disaat itu pula Baekhyun langsung mengapit lengan Kris, bergelayut dengan manja berikut rengekan-rengekan menggemaskan keluar dari bibir. Membuat Kris dan beberapa temannya yang tengah asyik mengobrol lantas dibuat heran akan sikap Baekhyun yang berubah.

"Lah? Itu 'kan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tahunya membulatkan mata. Hendak mendekat tapi Soohyun terlalu kuat mendekap lengannya. Dan berakhirlah dia dengan umpatan samar yang keluar acap kali melihat Baekhyun dan Kris bersenda gurau layaknya kekasih, atau akan menatap nyalang pada setiap lelaki yang berani melihat kemolekan tubuh Baekhyun.

Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda menatapnya?

Tubuh S line nya semakin terlihat saat mengenakan pakaian ketat. Baekhyun berlenggak-lenggok layaknya model busana pada pameran, membuat bokong sintal itu semakin menyegarkan mata pria kurang belaian di ruangan ini.

Chanyeol tak tahan, lantas dengan rahang mengeras dia langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun ketika acara baru saja di buka. "Ayo pulang!" Ujarnya di sela geraman yang tertahan. Terus menyeret paksa anak itu bahkan ketika dia meronta.

"Kau harus di hukum!"

 **.**

 **Possesive Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn: Yaoi, BDSM, Sex Toys**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Chanyeol dengan gemas mengigiti punggung bagian atas Baekhyun yang terekspos, meninggalkan bekas gigi-gigi ratanya di sana. Baekhyun menggeliat, hendak menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari punggungnya tapi tak mampu. Kedua tangannya sudah diikat dengan sangat kuat pada _headbed_ , juga karena posisinya yang tengah di paksa telungkup membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak. _Wig_ yang tak punya salah saja sudah terhempas entah kemana, mungkin sebentar lagi pakaiannya akan bernasib sama.

"Aku tidak suka," Pria itu kembali membubuhkan tanda gigitan pada bahu bagian kiri yang sudah terdapat banyak sekali tanda. "Aku akan menghukummu." Katanya di selingi dengusan marah.

Suara derit kasur menandakan jika pria itu baru saja menuruni ranjang _king-sized_ apartemen mereka. Baekhyun memanfaatkan itu untuk menghirup oksigen dengan benar sambil berharap jika Chanyeol tak melakukan macam-macam kali ini.

Hei, Chanyeol itu _possessive_ sekali tahu. Ada seseorang yang melirik Baekhyun di jalan saja sudah dapat pelototan iblis dari Chanyeol. Apalagi jika berani merangkul?

Chanyeol menarik garis selangkangan Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk menungging. Anak itu pasrah saja, wajah dan dadanya sudah menempel pada ranjang kini.

"Chanyeoliehh geli!" Baekhyun sontak memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, merasakan benda hangat dan basah menggoda lubangnya. Chanyeol mencengkram belahan sintal itu, membukanya lebar agar memudahkannya saat menjilat dan menusuk lubang ketat Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya merusak kostum itu hingga terlepas.

Kris bisa ngamuk jika tahu. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak perduli.

"NGAHH!"

Baekhyun melempar wajah pada bantal ketika sesuatu memasuki lubangnya. Chanyeol menyeringai puas, melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah gemetaran akan rasa perih yang perlahan menjalari tubuh. Lalu benda pink berbentuk lonjong itu ia dorong semakin dalam menggunakan jari. Memutar kendalinya di angka maksimal lalu dengan sengaja membiarkannya begitu saja. Baekhyun mendesah berulang kali, bergerak dengan tak beraturan saat titik ternikmatnya tersenggol.

"Ahn… Chanyeoliehh… cum—cuming… anghh hiyah.." Kepalanya terdongak ketika klimaks menhampiri. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miring, "Kau bahkan sudah orgasme dengan mainanku?"

Baekhyun tak lantas menjawab, kepalanya justru menggeleng brutal saat Chanyeol hendak menyelipkan sesuatu. "Janganhh..ah-ahh berhentihh uhh.." Baekhyun mengigit bantal putih dengan kencang, berjengit ngilu ketika Chanyeol menusukkan benda kecil pada lubang kencingnya. Kemudian dengan kejam menambah dildo dengan permukaan kasar kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang masih terdapat vibrator di dalam hingga Baekhyun kembali menjerit.

"Ini hukuman karena kau berani menujukkan tubuhmu pada orang lain, Baek." Suaranya mengalun rendah penuh penekanan, menggigit kembali bokong itu sebelum menjauh. Menarik salah satu kursi untuk ia duduki, membiarkan Baekhyun tersiksa karna alat tersebut terus menubruk prostatnya.

"Harusnyahh.. akuhh yang—ahnn.. yang marah!" Baekhyun berucap kepayahan, "Kau pergi dengan wanita lain dan bukanhh dengan kuhh..mhh." Wajahnya kembali terbenam pada bantal yang sudah basah sebagian akan liurnya sendiri. Kepalanya pening akan semua mainan sialan yang masih saja Chanyeol simpan ini.

Chanyeol menyilangkan kaki, bersandar sambil menikmati bagaimana lubang Baekhyun tengah di hajar habis-habisan oleh mainan kesayangannya. Menjilati bibir dengan erotis saat suara desah putus asa Baekhyun masuk dalam pendengaran.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang tidak ingin datang?" Chanyeol menarik garis lurus pada bibir, bersedekap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Lalu kenapa kau malah datang bersama si gigi maju itu?" Ujarnya sarkasme.

Baekhyun mencengkram kuat tangannya, merintih dengan frustasi sebelum menjawab. "Ituhh salahmu, bodoh!" Dia mengumpat dengan suara lirih, "Jikahh saja—ngh.. jika saja kauuhh… anghh akuhh tak kuathh lagih.. Chanhh.." Anak itu menjulurkan leher, mengigit bibir bawah saat merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar.

Sang pria hanya diam tanpa menjawab, dia masih ingin mendengar suara lenguhan parau yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Ya, walaupun dia sedang mati-matian menahan hasrat yang sudah menggebu.

"Chanyeoliehh… lepaskan inihh…" Bagian atas tubuhnya semakin merunduk dalam, "Akuhh tidak sangup… ngah-ahh… biarkan aku keluarhh…" Baekhyun berujar amat lirih, begitu putus asa dengan air mata yang mulai mengaliri pipi. "Yeolieehh..please."

Chanyeol berdecih. Tanpa peringatan segera merangkak naik, memberikan hisapan kuat sekali lagi pada sisian leher kanan Baekhyun dengan tangan yang perlahan melepas ikatan kain dari tangan Baekhyun.

"AH—tidakh! Cukuphh Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju, mengerang dengan seksi saat Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan banyak tanda disini agar kau tidak lagi berani memperlihatkannya pada yang lain."

Disana, di antara kakinya si jangkung justru dengan kurang ajarnya terus menambahi bekas keunguan di paha berisi Baekhyun bergantian. Menggesek dan sesekali mengelus kasar batang kemaluan beserta dua bola kembar itu, menambah sensai ngilu dan sakit disana. Mengeluar masukkan dildo dengan sangat pelan, sengaja membuat Baekhyun merasakan permukaan kasar mainan yang menggaruk dindingnya.

Jilat-hisap-gigit.

Baekhyun merasakan itu setiap detailnya. Bagaimana bibir dan lidah yang bermain dengan aktif di permukaan kulit. Chanyeol terus saja melakukan itu hingga tak ada lagi celah yang tersisa dipaha Baekhyun. "Katakan," Suara berat Chanyeol tahunya malah menambah panas keadaan. "Kau yang memang ingin memakai itu atau—"

"Kris yang menyuruhkuhh.." Baekhyun langsung menjawab dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Kepalanya terkulai di atas bantal, merasakan pandanganya mulai memburam. Perutnya kian melilit dan penisnya semakin sesak karna tak dibiarkan meraih kenikmatan dunia."Jadi dia yang menyuruh kekasihku ini memakainya? Bosan hidup dia ya!" Imajiner perempatan siku muncul di dahi Chanyeol.

Si mungil mengangguk lemas dengan mata yang setia terpejam, "Biarkanhh akuh..hah-keluarhhh ssh…" Mulutnya terbuka, menarik nafas dengan berat dari sana.

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mencubui permukaan perut rata Baekhyun, memberikan jilatan dalam sesaat pada pusarnya hingga si manis kelojotan sendiri.

"Angh—ahh tidakhh! Janganhh.. Eunghh… Chanyeoliehhhh..." Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung dengan indah ketika Chanyeol menarik selang kecil itu tanpa aba-aba. Sukses membuat cairan putih kental menembak dengan sangat deras dari sana, membuat tubuh kecilnya gemetaran bukan main. Juga sukses membuat kepalanya blank karena berhasil mencapai kepuasan. "Ah-ahnn… nyah terlaluhh banyakhh.. ahhhh…" Kepalanya menengadah. Dan Chanyeol berbaik hati untuk mengurut penisnya, memeras tanpa tersisa.

"hosh…hosh.."

Baekhyun ambruk dengan dada kembang kempis, seirama dengan deru nafasnya yang terengah sehabis menyemburkan semua semennya. Membuat lengket permukaan perut dan dada, juga tangan Chanyeol yang masih menenggelamkan penis mungil yang sudah lemas. Baekhyun masih mengais oksigen ketika Chanyeol kembali menghimpit tubuhnya, menarik dengan kasar semua _sex toys_ dari dalam lubang hingga si kecil memekik sakit.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi, Baek." Dia berbisik serak pada telinga pria yang lain dan mendapatkan anggukan lemas sebagai respon. "Kau bisa membuatku mati karena cemburu berat kau tahu." Lalu menjilat bercak sperma di rahang Baekhyun.

"Kau juga. Jangan pernah biarkan wanita atau submissive manapun mendekatimu, aku benci itu." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk melingkar pada leher Chanyeol, mengigit bibir bawah dengan tatapan menggoda. "Aku akan membayar kebodohanku tadi?" Dia mengerling nakal, memberikan kode.

"Biarkan aku membuatmu semakin hancur dengan mendesahkan namaku, Park Baekhyun."

"Then just fuck me now, Mr. Park!"

 **-fin-**

 **.**

 **.**

Kasih konflik dikit biar ena :'v  
Masih ada yang nungguin series abal-abal ini?

Wahai kalian para silent reader bertobatlah kalian nak wkwk :")  
Sedih rasanya kalau liat view sama review yang beda jauh, bikin ngedown kadang-kadang *ya elah malah curhat lo* wkwk..

 **.  
** **Big Thanks to:** **  
Bee04, SuperSupreme61, YaharS, hyuneehun, babyfiechan, hyuckbaby, veraparkhyun, selepy (Requestanmu sudah kukabulin ya, semoga suka wkwk), Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Guest, Tak Secantik Baekhyun (Nanti ya, di tunggu aja :v), micopark.**

 **.**

 **Makasih banget ya udah sempetin nge review ff gaje cem gini^^ Jan lupa review lagi ya :*  
Eh iya, apa hina harus nyantumin TBC aja atau tetep fin?**

 **Halo reader dan sider tercintah~ Minta riviewnya ya^^**

 **#ChanBaekIsReal!  
#ChanBaekMenujuHalal**


	6. Sexy Lingerie (Special Chapter)

**Summary : Chanyeol dan Kris sepertinya harus mengakhiri pertengkaran soal kostum kemarin. "Shit, Kali ini aku setuju padanya."-Chanyeol.**

 **...**

Kata orang, jika kita menjalani hari dengan perasaan suka cita maka waktu akan berlalu lebih cepat dari yang kita duga. Sepertinya itu memang benar adanya. Waktu-waktu yang telah lama di nantikan akhirnya terlaksana juga. Cukup untuk membuat dadanya bergemuruh kencang saat matanya bersitatap dengan obsidian cokelat terang milik si surai hitam.

 _Oh God_ , Chanyeol rasanya ingin sekali melumat habis bibir merah merekah itu secepatnya. Dia tak bohong jika pria mungilnya itu nampak semakin mempesona layaknya seorang malaikat tanpa sayap. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataan.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun mengapit lengan pria paruh baya di samping, terus mengulas senyum menawan hingga tulang pipinya terangkat. Poninya di biarkan jatuh menutupi dahi, sedang ada setangkai bunga mawar merah di dalam saku jas berwarna hitam yang membalut sisi terluar. Kemeja putih di dalam dengan pita kupu-kupu yang terpasang apik di leher. Ah, Chanyeol sampai tidak sadar jika calon mertuanya itu sudah menyodorkan lengan, bermaksud untuk segera menyuruhnya mengambil alih Baekhyun darinya.

"Ah," Chanyeol tersadar. Buru-buru memberikan telapak tangan kanan pada si mungil. Kembali mengulas senyum sebelum menerima uluran itu, mengapit lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat mesra. Jantungnya jadi makin kencang saja berdetak.

Chanyeol berdehem, menarik ujung jas hitamnya kebawah dan sedikit membetulkan ikatan dasi pada leher. Dia mengangkat wajah, memperlihatkan rahang tegasnya.

Kata, _**"Ya, saya bersedia."**_ Yang terlontar dari kedua mulut pemuda itu sukses membuat sorak sorai serta tepuk tangan meriah bergema setelah janji suci itu terucap, berbaur menjadi satu dalam kebahagian di hari yang cerah. Beruntung hujan tak jadi datang, karena akan menjadi masalah besar jika itu sampai terjadi. Pasalnya, lokasi pernikahan mereka mengambil tema _Outdoor_ dengan _code dress_ hitam dan putih bagi para tamu.

Chanyeol langsung merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, membawa bibir mereka untuk saling bertemu. Melumat dan menyesapnya dengan tak sabaran, membuat sebagian para tamu menahan nafas saat melihatnya. Hanya suara _'click'_ yang banyak terdengar saat Sehun mengabadikan moment lewat kamera di tangan.

"Mmh..ngh." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, berusaha memberi isyarat jika dia butuh bernafas. Namun yang Chanyeol lakukan jutru menarik rahang Baekhyun semakin keatas, menyedot kuat-kuat lidah si submissive saat berhasil menariknya keluar. Chanyeol hampir melepas kemeja Baekhyun jika saja suara deheman Kris yang besar itu tidak terdengar.

"Masih banyak orang disini, jika kau lupa." Kris mencibir, hendak merangkul Baekhyun yang masih terengah namun tubuh anak itu sudah lebih dulu diseret mendekat. "Jangan coba-coba." Ancam Chanyeol dengan pelototan mata.

"Ck, harusnya aku meminta ganti rugi atas kostum mahal yang kau rusak itu, Yeol!"

"Apa peduliku?" Jawab Chanyeol enteng. Sukses membuat Kris mendengus kesal di buatnya. Mereka mendekat dengan dada membusung, menantang dengan tatapan sengit. "Kostum itu sangat mahal dan kau harus menggantinya!"

"Tidak mau."

"Apa kau bilang?" Perempatan siku muncul di dahi, berkedut-kedut seperti di animasi.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?"

"NO!"

"TIDAK!"

Jawaban mereka lontarkan serempak lalu kembali melempar tatapan sengit yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata, jengah akan sikap kekanakan dua pria kelebihan kalsium di depannya. Baekhyun memilih pergi diam-diam, ikut berbaur bersama temannya yang lain dan meninggalkan dua pria tinggi yang masih saja beradu mulut.

"Kau harus menggantinya, titik!"

Chanyeol berdecih, "Masih untung mukamu itu hanya lebam ringan, Kris. Aku bisa saja membuat wajahmu tak berbentuk lagi waktu itu." Dia melipat tangan di dada, memberi tatapan menantang pada lawannya.

Maklum saja, sebenarnya dia ini masih belum percaya sepenuhnya jika Kris benar-benar melepaskan cintanya itu. Tebakan kalian tepat, mereka memang mantan rival saat awal masuk _Universitas_ dulu. Yang namanya bertengkar atau hanya sekedar melempar tatapan sinis saja sudah biasa di lakukan. Bahkan Kris sempat terang-terangan mencium Baekhyun di depan matanya setelah dia tahu jika dirinya sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Kris diam tanpa suara. Memilih menghembus nafas kasar sebagai luapan kesalnya. Sungguh, beradu argument dengan Chanyeol selalu berhasil menguras tenaga. Membuat urat-urat menyembul dimana-mana. Dia bisa cepat tua jika tak mengakhiri pertengkaran ini. "Oke, aku minta maaf soal itu." Akhirnya dia mengalah juga.

"Maafmu di tolak."

"Yak! Aku sudah membuang egoku untuk ini. " Kris mengerang tak terima, "Kita akhiri saja pertengkaran tidak penting ini dan mari berteman."

"Mudah sekali kau bicara ya?" Chanyeol tertawa sinis, "Kau membuat banyak mata pria kurang belaian melirik bentuk tubuh suamiku saat itu! Arghh aku tidak rela!" Dia berteriak, mengacak tatanan rambut dan mengabaikan para tamu yang menatapnya dengan kernyitan.

Ingin meninju wajahnya saja rasanya, gumam Kris.

"Dengar, itu sudah berlalu dan mari kita lupakan saja." Dia menyodorkan kotak sedang berwarna merah polkadot pada dada Chanyeol. "Ambil ini sebagai permintaan maafku. Ini hadiah yang sengaja kuberikan terpisah, hadiah khusus." Bisiknya sambil melirik sekitar.

"Kujamin kau akan suka."

Nyatanya sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut dengan banyak imajiner perempatan siku di dahinya setelah berhasil membuka isi kotak. Bukan. Bukan dia mempermasalahkan hadiah yang di berikan oleh Kris. Melainkan pada apa yang di tulis di dalam kertas kecil yang ikut serta di dalamnya.

" _Aku membelinya sambil membayangkan jika Baekhyun yang memakai ini. Pasti sangat cocok dan terlihat begitu seksi di tubuhnya. Ugh, aku jadi ingat saat meremas bokongnya kemarin. Kenyal-kenyal dan entah kenapa membuatku jadi ingin nyolo sambil membayangkannya. Hahaha…"_

Lalu di remasnya kertas tak bersalah itu dalam genggaman tangan. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan idiot mantan rivalnya. Berani sekali dia menulis kalimat seperti itu, padahal dia tahu benar jika Chanyeol bisa saja mematahkan lehernya dalam sekali genggaman.

Meremas bokong dia bilang? Mati saja kau.

"Sialan si tonggos itu." Umpatnya dengan jemari yang mengapit sesuatu dari dalam kotak. Ingin menolak tapi jiwa iblisnya menentang. "Pintar memilih juga dia! Shit, Kali ini aku setuju padanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Sukses membuat Baekhyun yang tengah membersihkan diri ikut merinding tanpa sebab.

 **.**

 **Sexy Lingerie**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn : Yaoi. Daddy Kinky. Hardcore? Maybe.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Tangannya yang terulur untuk mengambil handuk mendadak berhenti. Dia melongok, melirik tak ada handuk ataupun bathrobe yang sebelumnya ia letakan di sana. Tidak mungkin 'kan benda itu hilang begitu saja? Jelas-jelas dia ingat betul sudah meletakkannya di sana sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"CHANYEOL?" Baekhyun berteriak, menyembulkan kepalanya di antara celah pintu. "Chanyeolie, tolong ambilkan aku handuk!" Lanjutnya.

Tak ada sahutan, bahkan setelah beberapa saat setelahnya. "Chanyeolie?" Sekali lagi dia memanggil, memastikan jika pria itu benar-benar tak berada di kamar ini. Menghembus nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya memilih keluar diam-diam, membiarkan tetesan air mengalir mengenai lantai dari ujung rambut dan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Dahinya mengkerut dalam saat tak menemukan sehelai benangpun di dalam lemari mereka. Kosong melompong. Ah,tunggu dulu. Ada satu kain di bagian tengah lemari beserta secarik kertas kecil di sampingnya. Baekhyun hampir saja mengumpat saat membawa kain tipis itu di tangannya sebelum tulisan, _**'Masih tersisa satu permintaan dan kau dilarang menolak permintaanku!'**_ terpampang jelas diatas kertas itu. Sialan.

Tersenyum masam pada pantulan di cermin saat pakaian itu berhasil membalut tubuhnya, "Tidak lagi." Ucapnya samar, memandang dirinya pada cermin dengan bibir terpout.

"Cocok sekali." Baekhyun terlonjak, terkejut saat sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sejuta makna saat melihat pantulan tubuh Baekhyun yang terekspos karna pakaian berjaring itu, membuat tubuhnya tetap terlihat walau nyatanya ia memakai pakaian. Chanyeol menghirup aroma di ceruk leher Baekhyun dengan mendamba.

Mungkin hanya satu persamaan dirinya dengan Kris, yaitu memiliki selera yang sama.

 _Lingerie Babydoll Pyjamas_ terlihat sempurna membalut tubuh S line nya. Berwarna Hitam dengan percampuran warna _Pink_ pada bawahan berendanya, juga pada bagian renda di bawah dada. Tergantung dengan tali berwarna merah muda yang ia ikatkan di belakang leher. Dengan celana dalam segitiga bertali yang hanya bisa membalut kejantanaanya saja. Benar-benar merepotkan karna dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan bokong montoknya. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk memakaikan _Hairpin_ panjang dengan ujung buah _strawberry_ pada sejumput poni yang sengaja ia selipkan di belakang telinga. Baekhyun terlihat semakin manis dan sexy.

"Kau sexy sekali, _Babybee_." Chanyeol mengecupi leher belakang Baekhyun, merambat turun pada sebagian punggungnya yang tak tertutupi.

"Dasar tukang gombal!" Dia berujar dengan bibir terpout walau rona kemerahan tak bisa ia hindari muncul di kedua pipi.

Chanyeol beralih menumpukan kepala pada bahu sempit Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan menyelinap masuk kedalam, "Lihatlah perutmu yang rata ini, terlihat sangat menggoda." Katanya sambil memberikan usapan melingkar diatas permukaaan kulit halus itu. "Nantinya akan ada bayi yang berkembang di dalam sini."

"Tapi nanti tubuhku jadi gendut." Anak itu berucap dengan bibir termanyun main-main. Ikut meladeni ucapan konyol suaminya ini.

Chanyeol mengusap bagian bawah pusar Baekhyun, bermaksud memberikan rangsangan. Namun respon yang dia dapat malah, "Hihihi… Chanyeolie geli." Baekhyun yang terkikik sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol lewat pantulan di cermin. "Geli, hm?" Anak itu mengangguk dengan kerjapan mata polos, membuat Chanyeol jadi tambah gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Enghhh…" Tubuh Baekhyun refleks tercondong saat jari telunjuk Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk pusarnya, membiarkan sengat menggelitik mengaliri tubuh. "Apa masih geli?" Dia mengulang kalimat pertama saat mendapat tatapan tak fokus prianya, kembali mengorek lubang itu semakin dalam hingga Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat.

Tangan lainnya beranjak pada permukaan sintal di belakang, mengangkat dan meremasnya hingga Baekhyun mendesah karenanya. "Lagipula, tidak masalah jika kau berubah gendut ketika hamil. Aku yakin kau akan semakin _sexy,_ apalagi di bagian ini." Chanyeol menjilati bibir, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kian memerah saat tempo remasan semakin kuat terasa.

"Kau akan menjadi _Mommy_ dan aku akan menjadi _Daddy_ mereka." Ucapnya penuh penekanan pada kata _Daddy_ , seolah ingin mengatakan jika dia yang berkuasa disini.

"Chanyeoliehh Daddy? Argh—" Anak itu berjengit, merasakan pening yang mulai menyerang saat Chanyeol memasukkan satu jari yang sudah terlumur liur kedalam lubang analnya. Membuat penis mungil milik Baekhyun perlahan naik dengan sedikit precum di ujung.

"Aku suka panggilan itu. Coba katakan lagi, _Babybee_!" Titahnya. Tangannya dengan segera melepas zip dan pengait pada celana bahan yang masih menggantung pada pinggul, melepasnya cepat hingga menyisakkan penis beruratnya yang sudah tegang sempurna.

"Da—ARGH!" Tubuhnya langsung menegang dengan kepala terdongak keatas, membuat leher mulusnya semakin jelas terlihat. Chanyeol menggeram, berhenti sesaat untuk merasakan hangat dinding rektrum si manis yang membalut keseluruhan kejantanannya. Sangat nikmat sperti biasa.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terjulur, berpegangan pada kaca besar yang menempel di dinding. "Anghh..ngh-ahhh.." Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Menarik penisnya hingga keujung lalu kembali melesakkan masuk kembali benda itu semakin dalam, sukses membuat si surai kehitaman mendesah-desah dengan suara parau. "Uhh…Iyah, daddy.. disanahhh..ah-nikmathh… ahnn.. nikmathh sekalihh.." Rancau Baekhyun saat prostatnya tersenggol berulang kali.

Chanyeol menarik rahangnya, membuat anak itu meneleng ke kanan. Lalu melumat bibir plum bagian atas dan bawah bergantian, menyesap serta mengigit main-main benda kenyal yang terasa manis saat di kecap. Lidahnya kemudian masuk, membelit lidah lain dengan agresif hingga liur mereka bercampur dan meluber menuruni dagu. "Umhh.." Langit-langit mulutnya tergelitik saat lidah Chanyeol membelainya, menambah pening pada kepalanya kini.

"Aku—engh! Aku akan membuatmu hamil, Baby!" Pria itu mencumbui kulit lehernya, meninggalkan banyak sekali ruam kemerahan yang pastinya tak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Tidak masalah, dia sengaja melakukannya. Hanya ingin menegaskan pada orang-orang jika Baekhyun hanya milik Park Chanyeol seorang.

Baekhyun nyaris limbung jika saja Chanyeol tak memeluk erat perutnya. Sungguh, kakinya terasa seperti jelly saat ini. Rasanya sangat sulit mempertahankan posisi seperti ini lebih lama lagi. "Ah-ah…aghh! Cum..cuming daddy… ahh tidakk..lebih cepat lagihhh daddy…" Baekhyun mendesah frustasi saat Chanyeol jutru memelankan tempo tusukkannya, membiarkan pelepasannya tertahan begitu saja.

"Daddy…cepathh..anghhh-lakukan… lagihh uhhh enghhh…" Jemari lentiknya mencengkram lengan Chanyeol, menunggingkan tubuhnya lalu bergerak kasar agar prostatnya kembali ditubruk. "Jang—Jangan diam saja… Cepatlahh.." Anak itu mulai merengek, merasa tak puas karna Chanyeol tak kunjung bergerak. Dia tidak tahan. Sangat menyakitkan bila harus menahan klimaks.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Sengaja membuat Baekhyun putus asa akan semua hasratnya yang tertahan. Sebelum,

"NGAH! AHHH DADDY—AHN!" Baekhyun menjerit, merasakan semburan spermanya yang keluar mendadak saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menghentakan kepala penisnya pada prostat dengan sangat kuat. Sukses membuat cairan putih berbau menyengat itu mengotori sebagian kaca cermin.

Satu kecupan di berikan sebagai hadiah sebelum Chanyeol melepas tautannya. Baekhyun meringis pelan, merasakan perih kembali menghampiri. "Ah!" Dia terkejut saat Chanyeol membawa bridal tubuhnya kearah kasur sambil berbisik seduktif di telinga, "Kita lanjut di kasur ya…"

Anak itu hanya pasrah ketika tubuhnya di baringkan. Kedua tangannya di tahan di kedua sisi kepala, dengan paha yang sudah dihimpit oleh dominannya. Wajah Baekhyun kian bersemu merah seperti bunga mawar, cantik dan menggoda dalam satu waktu.

Jemari panjang Chanyeol menelusup di sela jemari lentik Baekhyun, nampak pas saat saling bertautan. Kepala Baekhyun sedikit memiring ke kiri, menelisik pahatan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang basah oleh keringat. Sangat tampan. "Chanyeolie terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

Desiran hangat kembali melingkupi hati, menghantarkan sejuta kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perut. Chanyeol mengecupi dahi, kedua kelopak mata puppy nya yang menggemaskan lalu turun pada hidung dan terakhir pada bibir merekah yang selalu membuatnya candu. "Aku mencintaimu, teramat sangat." Dia berbisik, mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun sesaat di antara bibirnya.

Mata Baekhyunn berkedip-kedip saat mengamati peluh yang perlahan meuruni otot bisep Chanyeol, terlihat seksi di tambah dengan surai keabuan yang basah juga berantakan. Ugh, lubangnya jadi berkedut tak karuan melihatnya.

"Daddy…"

Chanyeol mendesis saat Baekhyun menarik bibir bawah diantara giginya, menatap dengan sayu dengan paha yang sengaja di lebarkan. Chanyeol tahu benar tabiat si kecil jika sudah seperti ini. "Aku ingin lagi…" Suaranya mengalun indah bak semilir angin di musim semi.

"Apapun untukmu _Babybee_ …"

Bibir kissable itu kembali memanggut bibir lainnya, menyedot bibir bawahnya sambil sesekali menjilat permukaan kenyal itu. Lidah Baekhyun terjulur, seolah menantang untuk Chanyeol hisap saat itu juga. Kedua tangannya berpindah, melingkari punggung Baekhyun saat cumbuannya turun pada leher dan kulit sekeliling putingnya yang tak luput dari sapuan lidahnya.

"Nyah… iyahh Daddy sedothh yang kuath… uhhh-ahnnn…" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin keatas, membuat dada Baekhyun kian membusung di udara. Puting kemerahmudaan nya terselip diantara gigi, menggesek-gesek benda itu hingga si empunya melenguh keenakan.

Chanyeol tak ingin berlama-lama, segera memposisikan kepala penisnya yang berbentuk jamur di depan lubang saat Baekhyun masih terlena akan belaian di dada juga perutnya.

"AH—Hg…" Dadanya makin membusung ketika Chanyeol melesakkan kembali penisnya kedalam rumah. Memasukkannya dengan sangat perlahan, seolah membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan setiap urat yang membelai lubangnya. Anak itu bernafas kepayahan, tangannya refleks mencakar punggung Chanyeol hingga menimbulkan bekas memanjang.

Biar sudah berkali-kali di jebol. Rasanya tetap saja sakit saat _penetrasi_.

" _Babybee_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menempel pada pipinya. Baekhyun mengangguk, menarik kepala Chanyeol mendekat sebelum berucap tepat di bibir. "Tidak usah bertanya, Daddy. Cepatlah bergerak, aku sudah tidak tahan." Katanya dengan lidah terjulur, menjilat keringat yang menetes pada rahang tegas dominannya.

Tanpa disuruh pun Chanyeol akan tetap bergerak. Mengeluar-masukkan benda panjang berurat itu hingga nafas Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal. Kedua mata anak itu terpejam dengan kepala terkulai di kasur, mencengkram erat _coverbed_ di bawahnya hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Chanyeol merunduk, kembali mengemut _nipple_ Baekhyun juga memberikan pijatan nikmat pada penis mungil yang sudah banjir akan precum.

"Ahnn… lebih cepat lagihh daddy…uhh hiyahh teruss…" Desahan sexy itu terus terlontar dari bibir plumnya yang membengkak, mengalungkan kedua kaki pada pinggang Chanyeol dan ikut bergerak berlawanan. "Ah-ahhh… nikmathh sekalihh… argh janganhh… di gigit lagihh uhhh perihh…" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, pusing saat Chanyeol jutru menariki ujung _nipple_ nya gemas dengan gigi dan memainkan _nipple_ satunya dengan jemari.

"Jangan memancingku, Baby! Engh, nikmat sekali ouch." Chanyeol mengatupkan bibir, merasakan bagaimana kehangatan lubang ketat itu bercampur suara desahan merdu yang masuk dalam telinga. Benar-benar perpaduan yang pas.

Orgasme sudah menghampiri Baekhyun berkali-kali, membuat tubuhnya lengket akan sperma yang tumpah ruah dari lubang kecilnya. Chanyeol menjilati garis leher Baekhyun sensual, mempercepat tempo sodokannya saat di rasa ia juga akan segera meraih klimaksnya yang pertama. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak tak terkendali , mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol hingga suara decitan kasur semakin jelas terdengar.

"Anghhh… Chanyeoliehh daddy.." Baekhyun menengadah, membusungkan dada tinggi-tinggi dengan mata terbuka, menatap _hedbed_ di atasnya dengan pandangan agak memburam. "Ngah… panasshh Daddy… ahnn perut Baekkieh penuhhh sekalihh…ahhhh." Dia meraba perutnya, merasakan penuh saat Chanyeol menembakkan sperma nya kedalam tanpa tersisa.

Baekhyun ambruk dengan nafas terengah payah, di ikuti dengan Chanyeol yang juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Baekhyun. Menciumi ceruk lehernya yang menguarkan aroma ranum bahkan saat dia berkeringat sekalipun.

"Berat…"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir, mendorong-dorong bahu Chanyeol agar suaminya itu segera menyingkir. Chanyeol terkekeh, segera menjatuhkan tubuh pada sisian kosong di sebelah Baekhyun. "Ahhh… Ja—jangan di lepas!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol, menahan agar penis itu tetap bersarang di lubangnya.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin selalu merasakanmu di dalamku." Ujarnya malu-malu, segera memalingkan wajah saat Chanyeol hendak menatap kearahnya. "Ya ampun manisnya…" Chanyeol meledek, mendekap segera tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhan tangannya.

Chanyeol mengusap perlahan perut datar Baekhyun dengan bibir mengulas senyum tipis, "Apa anak Daddy sudah ada di dalam ya?" Ucapnya main-main, berhasil membuatnya di hadiahi cubitan jengkel dari pria mungilnya. "Aku tidak bisa hamil asal kau tahu."

"Aku tidak perduli."

Dia tertawa pelan, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja sekarang," Chanyeol menjeda, membubuhkan kembali bercak merah keunguan pada bahu kiri Baekhyun sebelum berbisik lirih. "Setelah ini aku akan kembali menghajarmu, _Babybee_. Persiapkan dirimu."

Baekhyun mendelik tak terima, "Apa? Tidak Chanyeolieh, aku harus me—Anghh andwaehh!"

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, "Tidak ada penolakan!" Kembali menghimpit tubuh lemas di bawahnya dengan mata mengerling nakal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun hari ini."

 **.**

 **-fin-**

 **.**

 **.**

Special chapter…  
Agak panjang sesuai permintaan salah satu reader *-*  
Gimana, kurang hot? Kemaren pada protes gak ada naena nya wkwk ..  
Dari awal emang udah niat mau bikin Daddy kinky, kebetulan juga ada yang minta kemarin jadi ya sekalian aja. Ini pertama kalinya dan entah berhasil atau enggak :'v

Masih adakah yang nunggu?  
Kalau semua chapt banyak scene NC nya kaga papa 'kan? Udah niat begitu dari awal :'))

Eh iya, gimana sama comeback nya? Keren ya *-*  
Baekhyun makin cantik aja, gak nahan ugh! Kalian paling suka lagu yang mana nih? Hina mah favoritein Sweetlies.

 **.  
** **Big Thanks to:** **  
park jinsu614, baekchann18, 1004teuk, selepy, SuperSupreme61, ParkBaeko, GreyDee, buny puppy, Minachanbaek, sitachaan, Dodio347, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Babyfiechan, micopark, hyuneehun, veraparkhyun, Tak secantik Baekhyun, PeachyBloom, yeolski, Guest, Ppungpuniee, 1DEXO61, cipcipchuu, ts, Yana Sehunn  
.**

Makasih untuk review di chapter kemarin. Seneng banget bacain review dari kalian, bikin semangat nulis^^ So, jangan lupa review lagi ya :*

Requestan kalian akan aku lanjut setelah chapter ini gimana? Gak papa kan?

Buat para sider plis jan sembunyi saja dong, kubutuh review dari kalian juga :'v 

**Haloo Reader dan Sider tercintahh~~ Minta riviewnya ya ^^**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!  
#ChanbaekMenujuHalal**


	7. My Bunny Sweetie

**Summary :** **Harusnya Chanyeol masih ikut Ayahnya menghadiri pertemuan penting. Salahkan saja desahan sexy suaminya itu. Dia jadi tak tahan lama berjauhan. "Punya anak kok kelewat mesum begini."-Papa Park.**

…

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam. Namun, dua anak adam itu sepertinya sama sekali tak tertarik untuk terlelap. Terlalu asik dengan kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Padahal esok hari agenda melelahkan sudah menanti.

"Shh.. Buka pahamu lebih lebar biar aku bisa memasukkan semua jemariku ke sana."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya hingga lubang berkedut itu nampak jelas terlihat. Keringat sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuh, membuat cetakan pada seprei di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin mencumbumu, Sayang." Suara serak itu agak menggema, membuat Baekhyun semakin menggeliat dalam kenikmatan. "Lalu memasukkan milikku hingga kau menjerit pasrah dibawahku." Tangan kecilnya tanpa sadar ikut bergerak. Keluar dan masuk hingga nafasnya tersenggal payah.

"Ahhh… Chanyeoliehh.. terushh-ahhnn lebih dalam lagihh…"

Kepalanya sudah terdongak keatas, setengah terpejam kala memandangi langit-langit kamar yang sedikit buram. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeluar masukkan dildo dengan permukaan kasar dalam lubang analnya. Perlahan, seolah ingin merasakan dengan pasti kenikmatan tonjolan itu ketika mengobrak-abrik rektrumnya. Membayangkan jika Chanyeol-nya lah yang memberi seluruh sentuhan memabukkan itu.

Chanyeol menggeram di sebrang sana, menjilati bibir bawah kala membayangkan Baekhyun di pikiran. Rambutnya basah dan berantakan, membuat aura dominannya semakin jelas terlihat. Ugh, acara TV di depan mata saja sudah tidak ia perdulikan sejak tadi. Tetap mengapit ponselnya dengan bahu untuk mendengar dengan jelas desah sexy suami mungilnya disana.

"Aku akan memutar-shh.. tombolnya menuju _high_ , memelintir kedua putingmuhh dengan sangat kuat." Chanyeol berkata, seolah dia benar-benar melakukan itu. Walau nyatanya hanya perintah agar Baekhyun mengikuti dan sialnya di sini dia hanya bisa bermain solo tanpa benar-benar menyentuh kulit selembut bayi itu.

Sungguh, tak sanggup rasanya.

"Ngah-ahhh..mhah Chanyeoliehh.. cuming.. uhhhhh!" Matanya langsung terpejam dengan rapat, merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa saat cairan itu menembak untuk kesekian kali. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan dada kembang-kempis, merasakan sisa-sisa sperma yang bahkan masih sedikit memuncrat dari lubang kecilnya.

"Aku juga-argh! Aku juga sampai!" Chanyeol bersandar sepenuhnya pada badan sofa, membiarkan seluruh cairan keluar begitu saja membasahi kedua tangan. "Aku tidak akan menyisakannya. Semua untukmu, Baby!"

 **Crot.**

"Hiyahh.. panashh Chanyeoliehh… lagihh-masukanhh lebih banyakhh…" Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya, mencoba membayangkan jika Chanyeol tengah memenuhi dirinya dengan cairan cinta. Membuka tutup matanya sambil sesekali menggesek puting kemerahmudaannya yang mencuat lucu.

"Hah-hah.. Kita lanjut besok saja, Sayang." Chanyeol berhenti sesaat, mengatur nafasnya yang agak terengah. "Kau pasti lelah 'kan? Cepat tidur ya."

Hening sesaat.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Dia berujar kemudian, agak berbisik dan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A—Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeolie." Rengekannya terdengar manja dan malu-malu, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas di ujung sambungan.

"Aku akan segera kembali, Baby!"

"Jika kau cepat kembali," Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Daddy." Dia berujar sedutif di ujung kata, membuat Chanyeol menegguk saliva tanpa sadar.

Oh, sial. Suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas hanya dengan suara itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Daddy~~"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerang dalam frustasi. Benar-benar tak tahan akan perasaan rindu yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia ini bahkan baru dua hari tidak bertemu, tapi rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun saja.

Dasar pengantin baru.

"Ayah tidak menyangka kau melakukan itu disini." Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas, mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengelap cairan yang tersisa di tangan sambil memasukkan kembali miliknya.

"Ini semua salah Ayah!" Chanyeol merengut, menatap sang Ayah yang nampak santai dengan cemilan di tangan. "Harusnya aku sedang asik mencumbui Baekhyun, bukan malah ikut menghadiri acara seperti ini." Dia membuang asal bekas tisunya, membuat pria paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat tingkah anak bungsunya.

"Punya anak kok kelewat mesum begini."

Chanyeol mendegus, " _Mirror please_."

Ayahnya hanya menggidikan bahu acuh. Kembali fokus pada TV yang tengah menayangkan acara tengah malam. Apalagi jika bukan _Boxing_? Biasanya memang itu yang Papa Park tonton ketika tengah malam menjelang. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang kini malah menampakan seringaiannya ketika melihat sesuatu di depan sana, menjentikkan jari sambil berseru lantang ketika mendapatkan ide.

"Tunggu saja, Sayang! Akan kupastika kau menepati ucapanmu." Tak lupa cengiran yang anehnya telihat menyeramkan hingga membuat Papa Park hanya bisa berkata,

"Maaf gak kenal. Itu bukan anak saya."

 **.**

 **My Bunny Sweetie**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn** **: YAOI, BL. Sex Toys. Mature content**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Setelah perdebatan panjang yang menguras banyak energi. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa lepas dari belenggu sang Ayah. Walau awalnya dia sudah kena sembur juga. Tapi, dia harus rela menurunkan ego nya dan memelas pada sang Ayah. Bermodal ucapan, _"Memangnya Ayah tidak kasihan dengan adik kecilku yang sudah rindu rumahnya, eoh? Ayah juga pasti pernah merasakannya."_ Dia akhirnya di izinkan pulang dari Acara yang katanya 'penting' oleh Ayahnya.

Untungnya, dari China ke Korea hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam saja. Jadi saat matahari belum tinggi, dia sudah berada di apartemen. Mengendap-endap bagai maling saat memasuki kamar mereka.

"Wah, masih tidur ternyata."

Dia memang sengaja tak memberitahu suami mungilnya jika ia akan pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal. Rasa rindunya sudah tidak bisa di tolerir lagi masalahnya. Dedeknya juga sudah sangat rindu rumah asal kalian tahu.

"Eungh, berhenti!" Baekhyun menggeliat, merasa tidak nyaman saat Chanyeol mengendusi ceruk lehernya. Anak itu hampir saja berteriak karna terkejut jika saja Chanyeol tak lebih dulu membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya. "Hmmpt-ngh! Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Hai, sayang! Aku kembali." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan _paperbag_ di tangan, menarik turunkan alisnya seperti memberi kode, "Kau akan menepati ucapanmu 'kan?"

Benar-benar tidak sabaran.

Sepertinya benar memang kata Papa Park. Chanyeol itu mesum sekali, terlebih jika sudah berhubungan langsung dengan suami mungilnya yang menggemaskan bagai anak Sekolah Dasar ini. Dia jadi terlihat seperti om-om kurang belaian yang mengincar seorang bocah.

"Kau yakin aku harus memakai pakaian ini?" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya tanda protes, menautkan jemarinya di bawah. Chanyeol tahunya mengangguk dengan lidah yang berulang kali terjulur menjilati bibir. "Iya dan aku ingin kau menari." Entahlah, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika menemukan gaya baru nantinya.

Anak itu awalnya menggeleng, merasa risih saat lagi-lagi Chanyeol memaksanya memakai baju kelewat ketat. Dan apa-apaan dengan menari? Tidak deh.

Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol menyuruhnya menggunakan pakaian _Bunny Ring_ dengan bagian atas yang lagi-lagi terekspos, membuat kedua bahu mulusnya terlihat semakin menggoda iman. Belum lagi bagian bawah berbentuk _V_ yang menjerat kencang bagian selatan tubuh, membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Memakai _Boot Shoes_ berwarna hitam selutut dengan tali menyilang di bagian depan. Juga dua pasang gelang berbulu putih yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah, tunggu." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, memasangkan sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kelinci berwarna putih yang terlihat menggemaskan ketika kepala anak itu bergerak. "Menarilah, kelinci manisku." Dia berujar dengan suara serak menggoda, menggerakan tangan pada bagian dalam paha si kecil hingga tubuh itu menegang seketika.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jari dan saat itu pula musik berputar. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa Baekhyun hafal gerakan lagu ini, dia hanya asal menyetel saja.

 _Boombayah~_

 _Yah..yah.. yah.. Boombayah~_

Jadi ketika music dari _Girl Group_ yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini berputar, Baekhyun hanya menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai gerakan yang memang dia hafal betul. Awalnya memang malu-malu. Tapi semakin lama terbawa suasana juga. Tubuhnya terus meliuk dengan pasti di atas karpet merah itu,

 _Boom boomba boom boomba Oppa~_

Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan genitnya, mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil sesekali sengaja memasang mimik wajah erotis untuk memancing Chanyeol-nya.

 _Like touch, touch, touch, touch…_

Aw, Chanyeol tidak tahu jika Baekhyun berbakat dalam menari seperti ini. Baekhyun jadi tambah seksi dengan bibir merekah yang terselip diantara gigi itu. Belum lagi kedua puting melenting yang mengintip ketika dia menggerakan dadanya. Dedek, kamu apa kabar di dalam?

 _Joha~ I bunwigiga joha…_

 _Joah~ Nan jigeun giga joah…_

Jadi ketika Baekhyun tengah menari dengan posisi tiduran dan menyeret tubuhnya diatas karpet. Chanyeol dengan segera membanting bantal sofa yang sejak tadi ia remas untuk menyalurkan hasrat. Membuat Baekhyun terkesiap saat tubuh mungilnya di tindih. Umpannya termakan ternyata, sudah pasti.

"Kenapa kau bisa sexy dan semanis ini, hm?" Tidak dia perdulikan lagi musik yang sudah berganti, juga tak memperdulikan keberadaan mereka di ruang tamu saat ini. "Apa kau ingin membuatku tersiksa karena hasrat ini?" Tubuh Baekhyun meremang kala Chanyeol membisikan tiap kata dengan nafas memburu, terlihat sekali jika pria itu sudah terangsang hanya dengan melihatnya menari.

Padahal dia yang menyuruh, dia juga yang protes.

"Angh… Janganhh Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun membelalakan mata dengan tubuh melengkung ketika merasakan getaran gila di dalamnya, bergerak liar hingga sukses mengenai titik kejut di sana.

Jika melihatnya dengan jeli, mungkin kalian akan menemukan benda kecil berbentuk persegi yang terisolasi di bagian dalam paha si kecil. Terhubung langsung dengan kabel berwarna pink yang ujungnya telah terbenam di dalam lubang. "Uhhnn… ah-ngah.. Chanyeoliehh."

Chanyeol merunduk, mengemut kedua puting Baekhyun bergantian dari luar pakaian, membasahi permukaan kain tipis berwarna abu itu dengan liur hingga benda kecil menggemaskan di dalam semakin saja terlihat keluar. Dia memang sengaja, tak membuka pakaian itu. Ingin mencoba gaya baru katanya.

"Kau jadi lebih sensitive setelah dua hari tidak kusentuh ya…" Pria itu terkekeh, mendapati cetakan basah di bagian bawah. Penis mungil yang masih terbalut kain itu juga terlihat bergerak-gerak pelan. "Sesak Chanyeoliehh… Lepaskan sajahh.." Baekhyun merengek, menggerakan pinggulnya bermaksud memberi kode agar Chanyeol melepaskan kain yang membuat penisnya tak leluasa bergerak.

"NGAH! ASTAGA CHANYEOL!" Kepalanya sedikit terangkat ketika Chanyeol justru mengurut penis itu dari luar, meremat dengan gemas twinsball di bawahnya. Tidak memperdulikan si kecil yang sudah menggeliat dengan liar.

Chanyeol mengarahkan ibu jarinya, meraba-raba bagian bawah untuk mencari tepat dimana lubang itu berada. Menusuk-nusuk dari luar hingga Baekhyun mendesah lebih kencang. Lalu ketika lubang itu sudah ia temukan, seringaian buas terpampang jelas di wajah. "I got u, babe."

Dia mendorong kedua paha itu hingga menyentuh pundak, menahannya dengan tubuh ketika dia sibuk melepaskan _belt_ yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengikatkan benda itu di kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Mmhh..ngah-mhah." Baekhyun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, merasakan dengan jelas saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis mungilnya dari celah kanan pakaiannya. "Uhhh..hiyahh-ah, Yeoliehh…" Terus mendes-desah binal ketika benda tumpul terasa menggelitik bibir lubang.

"ARKH!"

Perih dan panas. Baekhyun merasakan itu. Merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana penis besar berurat itu mencoba menerobos masuk, membuat dindingnya terasa perih namun nikmat dalam satu waktu. "Hmptt..uhh.." Chanyeol membungkam jeritan anak itu dengan pangutan kasar. Melumat habis bibir tipis semerah delima dengan tangan yang sibuk memijit juga memilin kedua nipple Baekhyun dari luar dengan jemari.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka refleks ketika Chanyeol semakin dalam menyodok, membuat tubuhnya gemetaran hebat dalam perasaan nikmat tiada tara. Di tambah lagi dengan lidah yang meliuk membelai langit-langit mulutnya, menyedot lidah hingga bertukar saliva sampai cairan itu menetes membasahi sepanjang garis leher putih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menengadah hebat, merasakan perutnya mengejang kala menyentak klimaks, "Eunghh.. ahhh-ahh… Yeoliehh!" Membuat Chanyeol sukses menggeram kala penisnya di jepit sangat erat di dalam sana. "Tunggu aku, Baby! Sebentar lagi aku juga sampai…"

Pergerakan pinggulnya semaki cepat, membuat anak itu terhentak-hentak pasrah mengikuti alur permainan. Chanyeol sesekali menarik kain pada bagian dada Baekhyun, tinggi-tinggi lalu melepasnya hingga kain itu sukses menjepret puting di dalam hingga meloloskan satu lolongan sexy dari bibir si manis. "Perihh uhh-aahh lagih lagihh Yeoliehh…" Perih tapi sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Hingga beberapa tusukan terakhir mereka kembali menyentak klimaks bersamaan, saling memanggili nama pasangan masing-masing dengan pandangan berkunang.

"Baekhh!"

"Eunghh Chanyeolieh…"

Di saat itu pula sebuah suara terdengar di dekat mereka. Chanyeol melirik sebuah jeruk yang menggelinding mendekati kaki. Dan benar mendapati seorang wanita berambut pendek di balik pintu dengan kamera di tangan, juga muka memerah dengan tangan lainnya membekap bibir dan hidungnya sendiri . Ah, itu Yoora. Kakaknya yang selalu masuk tanpa permisi.

"Sial, aku mimisan melihat kalian."

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Duh, makanya Dad. Kalau mau ngajak main Appa tahu tempatlah kamu itu wkwkwk

Gimana? Masih kurang hot? Maafkeun atas ketijilen cerita ini:'v  
Hayo ngacung siapa yang request _Bunny Ring_ kemarin? Hehe, semoga suka yaaa. **  
**Nanti aku bakal kasih bonus Chapter sebagai hadiah buat yang dari awal masih setia mantengin ini, hehe:*

 **.  
** **Big Thanks to:  
** **hyuneehun, Brida Wu, SuperSupreme61, Dodio347, park jinsu614, 1004teuk, Chanyeolliee (Boleh juga tuh kayaknya:v), Minachanbaek, hyuckbaby, meliarisky7, cipcipchuu, bananaberry08, buny puppy (love you too *bhaks), Chanyeoltidakmesum, veraparkhyun, metroxylon, micopark, selepy.  
.**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah review kemarin^^  
Mau update fast? Jangan lupa review kalau gitu *ketjup basah***

 **Halooo tamu baru, readers dan sider tercinta~~ Minta riewnya ya^^**

 **#ChanbaekisReal!  
#WeBeliveinChanbaek  
**


	8. Yes, My Lord!

**Summary:** **Gara-gara insiden di ruang tamu. Baekhyun jadi ngambek dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang harus nurutin semua permintaan suami mungilnya itu. "Untung sayang, untung cinta."-Chanyeol.**

…

Seperti biasa kegiatannya dihari minggu adalah membaca banyak judul komik ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat juga _soft cake_ yang Chanyeol beli kemarin sore. Sengaja, untuk persiapan. Sebenarnya hari ini Luhan mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi _pameran seni lukis_ yang baru dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, karna malas dan juga pinggulnya masih sangat sakit dia hanya bisa menolak tawaran yang terlihat menyenangkan itu.

"Wah, ini yang seperti Chanyeol pakai waktu itu 'kan?"

Dia membalik satu lembar lagi. Menatap dengan binar-binar salah satu _character_ di dalam komik dengan tulisan _'Black Butler'_ di bagian terluar sampulnya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyuman penuh arti, menyusun sebuah rencana di dalam kepala ketika Chanyeol kebetulan muncul dengan pakaian santainya.

"Sayang kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun berpura-pura cemberut, menepis dengan kasar tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Chanyeol jelas terkejut akan sikap suami kecilnya yang tiba-tiba. Padahal tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja, batinnya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Anak itu mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya, melipat kedua tangan pada dada sebelum kembali berkata, "Ini semua salahmu! Tubuhku sakit semua dan aku harus menahan malu ketika bertemu dengan Yoora noona!" Dia berkata dengan nada kesal, mencoba menyakinkan Chanyeol jika dia memang sedang benar-benar merajuk.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol mendekat, hendak membawa kepala itu dalam dekapan namun urung saat Baekhyun mengangkat tangan tanda berhenti. "Jangan mendekatiku!"

Menghela nafas kasar ia lakukan berkali-kali. Kalau sudah merajuk seperti ini pastinya bakalan susah juga. Akhirnya dia memutar melewati sofa, berjongkok di depan si kecil sambil menangkup kedua tangan itu kedalam genggaman. Chanyeol mendongak setelah mengecup pelan punggung tangan Baekhyun, membiarkan obsidiannya bertemu dengan cokelat terang disana.

"Jadi kau maunya apa? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Benar bukan. Akhirnya dia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya secepat ini membuat Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati. Chanyeol mana tahan sih melihat dia merajuk seperti ini. Jadi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan komik di tangan, Baekhyun menarik sebelah bibir keatas.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan ini."

 **.**

 **Yes, My Lord!**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn! : YAOI, BL. Cosplayer. Kinky. Not Children Area.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengumpat habis-habisan tapi tidak bisa. Hanya mampu mengelus dada saat lagi-lagi dia harus mengikuti semua perintah suami mungilnya yang kelewat manis ini. Dia itu sudah lelah. Di suruh kesana-kemari untuk membeli sesuatu yang sialnya selalu di tempat yang sama. Belum lagi dia harus memakai pakaian memalukan ini saat keluar rumah. Sebenarnya pakaiannya tidak terlalu memalukan jika di teliti baik-baik.

Satu stel pakaian berwarna hitam layaknya pelayan era _Victoria_ membalut tubuh proposionalnya. Kemeja putih bergaris horizontal di dalam dengan dasi hitam yang melingkari leher. Ini sebenarnya kostum yang pernah ia pakai saat festival kampus dulu. Tapi, gara-gara pakaian ini jadi banyak sekali orang yang meminta foto bersamanya, mengira jika dia ini sedang meng-cosplay salah satu _Character_ yang dia dengar bernama _'Sebastian Michaelis'._

"Jangan cemberut, Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun mendelikan mata, "Sebastian saja selalu tersenyum sangat tampan ketika melayani Ciel!" Lanjutnya.

Aneh tidak sih kalau cemburu pada tokoh dua dimensi? Rasanya kesal sekali saat Baekhyun terus-terusan memuji pria dalam cerita fiktif itu.

"Chanyeolie, aku lapar. Aku ingin _spagetty chessy cream_ dengan toping sosis."

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu langsung membungkukkan tubuh dengan sebelah tangan di dada, " _Yes, My_ _Lord!"_ Lalu dengan sigap berjalan menuju konter dapur dengan Baekhyun terus memekik girang di kursi makan, namun segera berdehem pelan setelah tersadar akan perannya saat ini.

Baekhyun membetulkan letak penutup mata sebelah kanannya, mengikat satu tali ke belakang kepala yang tadinya melonggar. Jika Chanyeol menjadi _Sebastian Michaelis_ maka wajib hukumnya dia menjadi _Ciel_ _Phantomhive_ , seorang bocah dengan tingkat kejeniusan diatas rata-rata. Memakai pakaian bangsawan ala _Victoria_ dengan dua buah cincin dimasing-masing tangan. Cincin yang dihiasi perak dan bermatakan batu zamrud biru di ibu jari sebelah kanan dan ada cincin emas dengan ukiran keluarga _Phantomhive_ di ibu jari sebelah kiri. Digunakan khusus untuk menstampel surat kalau di dalam cerita.

Hei, kalian berfikir itu semua asli? Tentu tidak. Berterimakasihlah pada Sehun yang mau bersusah payah mencari semua itu dalam waktu sebentar, sudah begitu diantar pula ke rumah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat cocok menggunakan pakaian berwarna biru dongker itu. Jadi terlihat sama persis seperti _Character_ Ciel yang masih berumur 13 tahun saat di komik. Menggunakan celana bahan berwarna senada diatas lutut juga sepatu hitam gelap dan di padukan dengan kaos kaki berwarna hitam untuk kakinya.

Anak itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat hidangan di depan mata, sangat mengugah selera. Namun niat jahilnya entah kenapa keluar di saat-saat seperti ini. _Well_ , kepribadian Ciel itu keras dan angkuh jadi dia harus total jika ingin meng-cosplay.

"Kenapa sosisnya kau potong seperti ini?" Potongan sosis itu ia tusuk dengan kesal menggunakan garpu ditangan. "Aku ingin yang utuh!" Baekhyun menggeser piring kedepan, memberikan penolakan pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan sana dengan tetesan peluh sebesar biji jagung di dahi.

Dia sudah susah payah membuat ini dan ditolak hanya karna masalah sosis?

"Tapi kau tidak mengatakan ingin sosisnya utuh."

"Kau membantah perintah tuan mudamu?" Baekhyun merengut, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah yang anehnya justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah. Buat lagi sana!"

" _Yes, My Lord!"_

Bukan hanya sampai di sana. Penderitaan pria itu sepertinya terus berlanjut bahkan hingga sore menjelang. Dia bahkan mengabaikan rentetan panggilan telpon dari teman-teman kampus yang sepertinya ingin mengajaknya berkumpul juga.

"Chanyeolie aku ingin permen kapas di persimpangan jalan."

" _Yes My Lord."_

"Chanyeol aku ingin _Burger_ dengan dua lapis keju dan tidak boleh kurang!"

" _Yes My Lord."_

"Ish, aku bilang aku ingin _Creepe_ dengan tiga _ice cream_ beda warna! Tukar sana."

Chanyeol ini Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol begini Chanyeol begitu. Lelah rasanya kalau harus berperan seperti ini terus. Tapi apa mau di kata, ini semua demi membahagiakan suami mungilnya. Jadi dia hanya bisa terus mengelus dada sambil berkata, "Untung sayang, untung cinta." Untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

" _Strawberry juice_ nya sudah siap."

Pria itu meletakan satu buah gelas besar berisi cairan berwarna pink di meja nakas lengkap dengan satu scop _ice cream_ perasa vanila.

Setelahnya berdiri disisi kanan ranjang sambil memperhatikan 'sang tuan' yang tengah bersandar pada _headbed_ dengan tatapan serius ketika membaca komik dengan sampul berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol masuk. "Hm," Baekhyun menjawab dengan deheman pelan, melirik lewat ekor mata sebelum kembali fokus pada komik.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu tuan muda?" Pria itu mencoba bertanya, capek juga kalau disuruh berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Tolong pijiti kakiku."

Dengan segera Chanyeol membawa tubuh mendekati si surai kehitaman, menduduki sisian tempat tidur. Ya, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada disuruh berputar kesana-kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Baekhyun tidak tahu saja isi kepala Chanyeol yang tengah menyusun rencana pembalasan dendam, padahal cengiran anehnya sudah ada sejak tangannya mulai usil menyentuh naik kearah paha.

"Mmhh… Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun refleks merapatkan kedua kakinya ketika Chanyeol beralih menyentuh paha dalamnya.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata sambil berkata, "Memijiti tuan muda, sesuai perintah." Tak lupa dengan kejahilannya ketika dengan sengaja menyenggol bagian selatan yang masih terbalut celana bahan dengan jemari.

"Ta-tapi tidak kesana-ahn... jangan disitu!" Tubuhnya langsung merinding ketika Chanyeol mengelus paha dalamnya semakin intensif, berikut dengan tatapan menggoda ala Park Chanyeol yang bisa membuat Baekhyun merona hebat disana.

"Jangan memandangiku terus!"

"Kenapa? Wajah tuan sudah merah sekali. Apa tuan muda sakit hm?" Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, mencondongkan tubuh mendekati telinga si mungil. Meniupkan nafas hangat dengan tangan meremas nakal sesuatu yang sudah menggebung di antara kedua paha Baekhyun. "Kenapa disini terasa keras tuan?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang ingin mengumpati suami mesumnya ini. Sudah tahu tapi masih saja bertanya sok polos seperti itu.

Komik ditangan sudah terjatuh dari pegangan, kepala anak itu menengadah dengan nafas yang mulai memberat. "Chan-Chanyeolieh… aku ingin…" Dia menjeda kalimat, membuat Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alis walau seringaiannya tak pernah luntur dari bibir. "Ingin apa tuan?"

Namun Chanyeol dibuat terkesiap ketika posisinya diputar dengan cepat, membuatnya kini jatuh terlentang pada ranjang. Woo~ Baekhyun berubah agresif.

"Lubangku sebenarnya masih sakit," Baekhyun beralih menduduki perut Chanyeol, memutar tubuh membelakangi wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengarah sepenuhnya pada sesuatu milik si tiang. "Tapi kau sudah membuatku basah dibawah sini…" Bisiknya begitu lirih, merunduk dan mengecup sekali gundukan itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menyelipkan tangan diantara celana Baekhyun mengikuti insting. "Jadi aku harus apa tuan?"

"Diam dan biarkan aku yang memulai."

Oke, Chanyeol tentu tidak akan menolak. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun sudah melepas dasi, jas juga satu persatu kancing kemejanya dari atas. Sedangkan pria tinggi itu hanya terus menatap mendamba suami kesayangannya yang tengah beraksi. Menatap bagaimana Baekhyun yang kemudian melepas celana bahan berikut underwerenya dengan terburu, membuangnya asal hingga Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh dalam hati. Terkadang dia suka suaminya yang berubah binal seperti ini.

"Ckphh.. mhh-hah…" Baekhyun merunduk, mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memegang penis yang berhasil ia keluarkan barusan. Menjilatnya dari ujung menuju ke pangkalnya dengan mata terpejam seolah meresapi setiap rasa yang terkecap di lidah. Juga membuat Chanyeol langsung berdesis dibelakang.

"Mhh.. Jangan ganggu! Ashh—biar akuh sajahh." Yang namanya Chanyeol mana tahan disuruh diam sedang pemandangan di depan mata sudah menggugah hasratnya dititik teratas.

Jadi ketika Baekhyun sibuk menjilat juga mengulum kejantanannya, Chanyeol beralih melumuri jemari tengahnya, "Aku bantu."

Baekhyun berjengit, melepas kulumannya tanpa sadar ketika merasakan jemari Chanyeol yang menerobos masuk. "Angh.. Ahn-biarkan akuh menyelesaikan ini duluhh." Dia mengadu, semakin merunduk hingga tubuh mereka menempel sempurna.

"Lanjutkan saja." Chanyeol yang keras kepala. Dia malah mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar memudahkan dia ketika menatap lebih dekat lubang yang sudah berkedut-kedut itu. Menambah satu lagi jarinya untuk mengobrak-abrik retrumnya dengan gaya memutar.

Baekhyun berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya pada penis yang mengacung di depan mata, memegangi benda itu dengan kedua tangan sebelum kembali mengulum dan sesekali menggesekkan giginya di sana.

"Hulphh…mmhh-angh.. Uhh." Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak memberikan jeda, semakin dalam mengorek dengan tangan lainnya memainkan penis mungil juga _twinsball_ di depan dengan bringas, menyalurkan kekesalannya disana.

"Ah! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melotot lucu, terkejut saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya hingga terduduk di pangkuan.

Chanyeol menyelusupkan tangan, membelai dengan seduktif perut Baekhyun hingga kemeja yang masih melekat merosot sebagian. Membuat bahu putih mulusnya terlihat semakin bersinar. "Ti-tidakh! Biar aku sajahh…" Baekhyun menggeleng, menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menuntun penis tegangnya kedalam lubang.

"Hng.. Mhh-mhahh ahnn…" Dahinya mengeryit, merasakan perih saat penis itu perlahan memasuki lubang berkerut yang sudah lebih dulu ia lumuri dengan liurnya sendiri. Namun, "Ngah.. Janganhh—AHHH!" Baekhyun terbelalak dengan nafas tertahan kala Chanyeol dengan kejam mencengkram pinggang dan menariknya kebawah. Sukses membuat tubuhnya langsung gemetaran hebat karena dipaksa menerima benda besar itu di dalam tubuh.

"Ashh—Baka!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul pelan lengan kekar Chanyeol, merintih sakit dengan mata terpejam rapat. "Chanyeol no baka!" Umpatnya kesal.

"Sstt, suami manisku tidak boleh mengumpat seperti itu."

Satu kecupan kembali mendarat di sisian wajah manisnya, memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka matanya yang telah sayu. "Tapihh… ini sakit sekali tahu!" Dia memanyunkan bibir, beralih berpegangan pada otot dikedua lengan Chanyeol.

"Hanya sebentar. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Wajahnya semakin memerah padam hingga refleks menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat, mencengkram pinggang si kecil dari belakang. "Eungh.. Pelan Chanhh…" Baekhyun mulai terhentak, menjulurkan tangan kebelakang bermaksud meraih kepala suaminya di ceruk leher. Menjabak rambut itu untuk menyalurkan frustasi.

"Nikmat-ouchh…" Chanyeol berujar, menggerakan sebelah tangan untuk memilin masing-masing puting Baekhyun dengan sesekali memelintir dan menariknya teramat kuat sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak tahu lagi selain mendesahkan nama sang suami lebih keras.

Dia selalu lemah dengan segala sentuhan memabukkan yang Chanyeol berikan. Dia bahkan tak sadar saat tubuhnya bergerak naik-turun berlawanan.

"Augh.. lebih kencanghh lagihhh-uhh disituhh Chanyeoliehh." Hentakannya semakin cepat juga dalam dia rasakan, menusuk tepat pada titik kejutnya. "Ahhh-ahn terushh tusuk yang dalamhh-uhh hiyah…" Membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan desahan yang semakin terdengar binal.

"Apa sebentar lagi hm?" Chanyeol menjilati saliva di sepanjang garis rahang Baekhyun, terkekeh kecil saat menyadari penis kecil dalam genggaman bertambah besar dengan aliran deras precum diujung. "Andwaehh! Akuhh ingin keluar-ahhn bersamamuhh." Kepalanya menggeleng tak setuju, menjauhkan dengan segera tangan Chanyeol dari sana. _"As you want, Baby."_

Baekhyun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, merasakan tubuhnya yang kian memanas ketika pria itu menghentaknya semakin cepat. Nafasnya tersenggal payah lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. Merasakan penis itu bertambah volume semakin besar hingga lubangnya terasa begitu penuh.

"Astaga Chanyeolieehhhh!"

"Aku-ngh! Tidak akan menyisakannya, _Baby._ "

Pelukannya pada Baekhyun semakin erat Chanyeol lakukan. Sedang anak itu mengedipkan mata berkali-kali saat merasakan panas cairan memenuhi seluruh ruang kosong di dalam lubangnya. Menyembur hingga rasanya perutnya begitu penuh dengan sperma. Mulutnya terbuka hingga saliva meluncur melewati dagu dan sepanjang leher jenjangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram merasakan sensasi kenikmatan ini tanpa peduli pada tangannya yang sudah lengket terkena muntahan lahar sang suami.

"Ahn!"

Baekhyun terkesiap, menyadari tubuhnya tahu-tahu sudah terhempas terlentang di kasur dengan pandangan yang di penuhi dengan senyuman kelewat lebar Chanyeol. Pria itu merangkak sedikit guna meraih dasi hitamnya diatas kepala Baekhyun. Menggerakan ujung dasi berlawanan arah hingga terdengar bunyi 'tak' yang nyaring.

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima pembalasan dendamku, _Baby_."

Ya, bersiaplah dengan segala kemesuman seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tolong maafkeun segala pemikiran otak nistaku ini:'v  
Ginuk-ginuknya kalau kurang hot atau tijel tulung dimaafkan ya:v

Oh ya, _ **'Come Back to Me'**_ lanjutannya bakal aku update besok kalau sempet. Sesuai yang minta update fast, jangan lupa mampir kesana juga ya:*

 **.  
** **Big Thanks to:** **  
Kiran Karuma, cipcipchuu, baekchann18, Pilapelangi, Sitachaan, meliarisky7, hyuckbaby, buny puppy, SuperSupreme61, YaharS, kkaiii, hyuneehun, park jinsu614, veraparkhyun, ctbisreal, exoxoindah614, stuckyxcherik, Chanyeolliee, selepy, PeachyBloom.**

 **Paling suka baca review an kalian, apalagi kalau panjang wkwk XD  
Makasih banyak bagi yang udah mau sempetin baca dan review:***

 **Halo tamu baru, reader dan sider tersayang~ Minta review lagi boleh ya^^**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!  
#ChanbaekMenujuHalal **


	9. Ups, Wrong Pict

**Summary** **: Chanyeol iri pada semua teman-temannya yang mengumbar kemesraan di akun SNS saat perayaan Hallowen. "Apa ini hari pamer sedunia, huh?"- Chanyeol.**

…

Masih dalam rangka menikmati cuti karna pernikahan. Di hari libur seperti ini paling enak memang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang kesayangan. Ya, setidaknya itu yang di pikirkan oleh dua orang pria dengan tinggi tubuh berbeda disana.

Duduk menghadap pemandangan laut yang Indah di depan pondok. Oh, informasi saja. Mereka sedang _honeymoon_ di sebuah hotel yang tak jauh dari laut. Lebih tepatnya di Hawaii.

Chanyeol bersandar dengan nyaman di sebuah kursi panjang yg tersedia di teras depan, sedangkan si mungil Baekhyun dengan wajah batalnya terus memejamkan mata di atas tubuh sang suami.

Dia menguap sekali, mengucek sebelah mata sebelum mengusakan wajahnya di dada bidang pria lainnya.

"Hoam~ ngantuk sekali." Katanya dengan hidung memerah lucu.

Chanyeol menggeser sedikit tubuh lebih ke atas, mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun gemas sebelum membelitkan kakinya yang panjang di sekitaran betis Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali fokus pada _timeline_ di akun SNS-nya. Sebenarnya hari ini _Hallowen_.

Banyak teman-teman yang mengajaknya menghadiri _Party_ kecil-kecilan di kampusnya yang dulu. Merayakan _Hallowen_ sekaligus melepas rindu karna sudah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu.

Tapi yang namanya _cuddle time_ itu wajib hukumnya untuk Chanyeol, apalagi sedang _honeymoon_ gini. Jadi dia sudah berencana ingin bermanja ria dengan suami kecilnya yang menggemaskan ini sepanjang hari.

Chanyeol menggeser layar ponsel ke atas dan ke bawah dengan ibu jari sedang tangan yang lain sudah,

"Ish, Chanyeolie tanganmu!"

Asik menyelip kedalam celana piyama biru bergaris Baekhyun, meremas pelan sebelah bongkahan kenyal itu tanpa dosa. Sudah dibilang sebelumnya bukan? Menjahili Baekhyun itu hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Memangnya aku kenapa sih, _Baby_?" Dia berkata tanpa melihat, justru dengan sengaja menggoda lubang berkerut itu dengan jari telunjuk. Menusuk main-main hingga berakhir dengan cubitan kencang yang ia terima di pinggangnya. "Da-dasar cabul!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan wajah memerah. Antara kesal dan keenakan—eh?

"Tanganku bergerak sendiri, _My baby boy_! Jangan salahkan aku dong." Akunya dengan kepala meneleng, menarik kedua sudut bibir keatas yang terlihat menyebalkan untuk si kecil.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah menghadap direksi lain, mendengus kuat-kuat walau pada akhirnya membiarkan tangan besar itu bertindak sesukanya. Yah, yang namanya Chanyeol mana bisa sih dilarang.

Hening beberapa saat. Sebelum,

"Cih, lagi?" Chanyeol yang terus saja terdengar menggerutu dengan kedua alis menukik, kesal tatkala mendapati akun teman-temannya memenuhi timeline.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah juga sih, hanya saja yang jadi masalah itu hampir semua berisi foto kemesraan mereka menggunakan kostum _Hallowen_.

Dia kan jadi iri.

Ada Sehun dan Luhan yang menggunakan kaos couple _Hello Kitty_ , berfoto sambil berciuman dengan _background_ pemandangan ratusan gembok Cintayang indah.

Sedang di foto kedua ada kostum _Chuky_ untuk si mesum Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mencosplay _Fujiwara Zakuro,_ Character _**Tokyo Mew Mew**_ dengan jelmaan _Grey Wolf_. Berfoto di atas sofa dengan Kai yang memangku serta menangkup sepenuhnya bokong Kyungsoo. "Dasar si mesum ini." Ejeknya.

 _Hei, sadar diri Chanyeol. Kau juga sama._

Bukan cuma mereka. Tapi, hampir seluruh isi _timeline_ berisi foto seperti itu dengan berbagai kostum dan gaya. Dari yang biasa sampai yang luar biasa.

Aneh, padahal harusnya mereka melakukan itu nanti malam bukan?

Chanyeol berdecih, "Apa ini hari pamer sedunia, huh?" Bangkit dengan segera dari tidur hingga membuat Baekhyun hampir terjengkang jika saja Chanyeol tak menahannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Namun wajah kesalnya berubah drastis tatkala melihat kerjapan polos Baekhyun di bawahnya. Kemudian mengulas senyum kelewat tampan yang entah kenapa membuat alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring di dalam kepala si kecil.

"Lihat saja, memangnya hanya mereka yang bisa pamer? Aku juga!"

 **.**

 **Ups, Wrong Pict**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn** **: YAOI, BL. Kinky. Lil bit BDSM. Sex Toys. Hardcore? Maybe. Tijel.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Baekhyun juga bingung bagaimana cara mengurangi tingkat kemesuman juga keanehan Chanyeol. Setelah membanting ponsel pada sofa dia langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju pintu. Dan kembali lagi dengan tidak sabaran hanya untuk membuatnya lagi-lagi harus menghadapi kemauan anehnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau cocok memakai yang seperti ini."

Chanyeol membaui belakang telinga Baekhyun, merambat turun dengan mata terpejam seolah tengah meresapi aroma harum yang menguar dari sana. Mengecupnya sekali sebelum membawa pandang pada pantulan kaca besar di depan mata.

Iya, cocok jika untuk Chanyeol. Dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans selutut dengan aksesoris telinga serigala di kepala. Membiarkan otot-otot tangannya terlihat, juga membuat Baekhyun merona dengan bentuk tubuh atletis suaminya.

 _Werewolf_ , kostum sederhana yang Chanyeol pilih untuk dia perankan. Sedangkan untuk Baekhyun dia memilihkan kostum yang selama ini memang ingin sekali dia lihat saat suami mungilnya pakai.

Sebuah Kaos putih _Daddy's lil monster_ yang kelewat ketat juga kekurangan bahan. Entah memang modelnya atau bajunya yang terlalu kecil hingga bagian bawah perutnya jadi terlihat, membuat Chanyeol refleks mengelus bagian itu berkali-kali mengikuti insting. Belum lagi beberapa lubang dibeberapa bagian, mengenakan celana pendek berbahan _polyester_. Baekhyun sukses menjelma menjadi _Harley Quinn_ dengan wig berkuncir dua beda warna.

"Aku curiga jika kau betulan hamil, _Baby_. Lihat bagian sini sedikit lebih gendut ya." Chanyeol mengelus bagian perut bawah Baekhyun, menekannya pelan yang tentu saja mengundang kerucutan di bibir Baekhyun. Yang secara tidak langsung terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan.

Baekhyun menepuk keras tangan yang masih membelai perutnya, "Kau meledekku, eoh?" Melipat tangan di dada sambil memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"Tidak." Dia tertawa pelan, kembali membawa wajah pada ceruk leher sambil sesekali menggesekan gigi taring palsu yang dia kenakan di pangkal. "Eungh~" Menyelipkan tangan masuk ke dalam dengan hisapan kuat ia berikan di atas kulit leher Baekhyun, membuat anak itu terpejam dengan kepala tertekuk berlawanan arah.

Hingga suara _'cekrek'_ terdengar dan mengembalikan penuh sadarnya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Misi foto berhasil," Dia tersenyum miring, mengangkat brindal tubuh kecil Baekhyun sebelum menghempasnya kearah ranjang. "Sekarang waktunya makan—Rawrr." Membuat wig yang si kecil pakai otomatis terlepas juga.

Baekhyun cuma bisa pasrah ketika Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, melepas celana pendek si kecil hingga _underwere_ bermotif _pokemon_ itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli, " _Baby_ , kau masih memakai ini? Aw, lucu sekali." Alih-alih menjawab si kecil cuma bisa memejamkan matanya menahan malu juga kesal.

Memang apa salahnya memakai _Underwere_ kuning bermotif _pokemon_?

Chanyeol melebarkan ke dua kaki Baekhyun kemudian, melingkarkan sesuatu di masing-masing pergelangan kaki dan tangan hingga berbunyi _'click'_. Membuat tubuhnya membentuk huruf X di atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol kemudian meraih dua bantal di atas kepala Baekhyun, menyisipkannya di bawah perut si kecil supaya memudahkan dirinya menatap lubang berkerut kesayangan nantinya.

Oke, jangan tanyakan dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan semua benda itu. Karna jawabannya adalah Chanyeol yang sudah persiapan membeli mainan itu sebelum sampai hotel. Yang tentu saja tidak di ketahui si kecil.

Sang pria memposisikan tubuh diantara kedua paha Baekhyun, merunduk untuk membaui penis si kecil yang masih terbalut. "Auhh… Ye—Yeoliehh!" Mendapat hadiah desahan _sexy_ Baekhyun ketika lidahnya menjilat area itu dari luar, melumuri kain dengan saliva. Teekekeh dalam saat misi lainnya terpenuhi.

Chanyeol kemudian mengigit karet di sekitaran pinggul Baekhyun sebelum menariknya turun hingga sebatas paha. Memiringkan kepala ke kiri lalu menggigit, menghisap juga menjilat sepanjang paha dalam Baekhyun dengan terburu.

"Anghh-ahgn… gelihhh uhh!"

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat sesaat sebelum kembali terhempas ketika Chanyeol menempelkan _vibrator_ di batang penisnya menggunakan selotip, memutar kendali menuju _'medium'_ hingga membuat penis kecil itu perlahan mengacung.

Chanyeol bangkit, berjalan agak keatas dengan kedua lutut, menyingkap kaos putih Baekhyun sebatas leher.

Menyentil begitu kencang secara bersama puting merah muda tersebut sampai Baekhyun sukses bernafas dengan terengah, "Ihhh… jang-ahnn sentil itu nyaahh.." Juga membuat dadanya naik dan turun menggoda, mengundang Chanyeol untuk tergerak mengemut brutal kedua puting itu kemudian.

"Pelan-ashh! Sakithhh…eunghh-ouchh." Dadanya semakin membusung ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja menyelipkan tangan pada punggung si kecil, membelainya seduktif dari bawah keatas sebelum menekannya. Membuat Baekhyun menengadah hebat merasakan sensasi perih, geli dan juga nikmat dari gigi-gigi pria-nya. "Jangan keras-keras! Ahnn… nanti pu-putus ahh." Dia merengek, menggelengkan kepala berulang kali saking tak kuatnya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, _Baby_! Aku tahu itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah menggeliat liar di bawahnya. Membuat suara gemerincing dari borgol yang saling berbenturan. "Lagipula sudah kubilang bukan? Aku ingin bermain kasar hari ini." Dia berucap bagai bisikan.

Menelusuri perut Baekhyun dengan jemari, menghantarkan sensasi menggelitik ketika Chanyeol mengorek pusarnya begitu dalam. "Ung… Ha-mhahh.." Sebelum membawa tangan untuk memutar kendali menuju _'high'_.

"Ahhhh Daddyh cukuphh… perihh uhhnn…" Matanya tertutup refleks dengan tubuh melengkung, mengejang kala menyentak klimaksnya yang pertama.

 **Crot.**

Membuat panas ujung penisnya ketika mendapatkan pelepasan yang membuat pandangannya memburam. Klimaks yang hanya dengan permainan lidah juga tangan Chanyeol di permukaan kulit.

"Sabar, _Baby."_ Dan Chanyeol dengan segera melumuri lubang berkerut juga penisnya sendiri dengan sisa sperma yang mengotori tangan. Menusukan dua jari di awal dengan gaya menggunting untuk melonggarkan lubang, membuat semakin jadi saja kelojotan si kecil.

Dengan sangat perlahan Chanyeol memasukan penis beruratnya, seolah sengaja ingin meninggalkan sensasi perih sekaligus nikmat, bersamaan dengan dia yang meraih kembali puting di sana untuk dia lumati. "Sakit—Sakit sekalihh Daddyhh… Ahhh-Ah!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya tanpa sadar, ingin mencari pegangan namun tak bisa.

Chanyeol memang tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah terhentak-hentak tak terkendali, bahkan sudah berulang kali menembakan cairan putih yang sukses mengotori perut, dada juga sprei kusut akibat cengkraman tangannya. Spot-spot matang keunguan terlihat tersebar di setiap bagian tubuhnya, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit.

Baekhyun sudah lemas, hanya mampu pasrah sambil menjerit frustasi ketika tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan tusukan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Ahhnn…ngahh-mhahh pegal Daddyhh…Ungh hiyahh!" Cetakan merah muncul di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya akibat terlalu kuat meronta sejak tadi.

Baekhyun memelas lewat tatapan puppy nya yang menggemaskan, mengkode agar Chanyeol setidaknya mau melepas borgol untuk tangannya. "Baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun sampai anak itu terengah-engah, menjilat bibir membengkak itu sebelum mengikuti kemauan suami imutnya.

"Tapi kau harus bayar mahal untuk itu, _BabyBee_."

Baekhyun refleks melingkarkan tangan di sekililing leher jenjang suaminya, mengangguk sebelum menyembunyikan wajah pada ceruk leher hingga Chanyeol bergidik merasakan nafas panas si kecil. Di ciumnya lagi sisian wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih, menyingkirkan bantal yang mengganjal sebelum memposisikan kembali tubuh,

 **TING.**

Namun urung dilakukan ketika suara itu terus berbunyi nyaring, membuat lampu kecil di sudut ponsel terus berkedip-kedip menandakan jika banyak sekali notifikasi yang masuk. Bukan hanya ponsel Chanyeol, ponsel putih yang Baekhyun taruh di nakas saja terus berbunyi.

Awalnya Chanyeol tak ingin perduli, tapi sungguh suara itu merusak suasana yang sedang panas-panasnya.

"Daddy, tunggu-uhh.. tunggu dulu biar aku memeriksanyahh." Anggukan malas Chanyeol lakukan sebagai persetujuan, walau pinggulnya tetap bergerak lambat sampai-sampai membuat fokus Baekhyun sedikit terbagi.

Oh, semua notifikasi berasal dari teman-temannya .

Matanya yang semula menyanyu seketika membulat dengan lucu kala melihat satu foto dirinya yang ada di akun SNS Chanyeol. Tidak masalah jika yang di upload itu fotonya dengan Chanyeol di depan cermin tadi. Bukan sebuah foto memalukan dirinya dengan _underewere_ pokemon juga perut bagian bawahnya yang ikut terlihat, lengkap dengan _caption_. _"Happy Hallowen guys and It's time to eat! Rawrr~"_

Tangannya terjulur segera, menunjukan foto pada layar ponsel dengan mata mendelik tajam. "Dasar Park mesum Chanyeooollll!" Berteriak dengan suara tenornya walau tak benar bisa bergerak dari kungkungan untuk melayangkan satu jitakan untuk si Park yang mesum.

Sedang pria yang di maksud berpura-pura menutup mulut bak orang yang benar-benar terkejut,

" _Ups, Wrong pict."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ending macam apa ini?!  
Semoga kalian gak bosen yang baca series ini:'v

Hina ngebayangin beneran si Baekby make costum Harley Quinn pas Hallowen nanti masa:'v Di pasangin sama Daddy Ceye yang mesum biar makin unch XD

Tunggu ya, requestan yang lain masih dalam proses pencarian wangsit XD

 **.  
** **Big Thank to:** **  
Pilapelangi, shiro park (Kujuga tak bisa:'v), hyuneehun (Sstt, jan keras-keras malu wkwk:v), baekchann18, chayeonlee, exoxoindah614, buny puppy (Jangan weh, satu grell aja udah pusingXD), veraparkhyun (Kek gak tau aja gimana si Ceye wkwk:'v), 1004teuk, 6104, Guest, Akane Len (Tunggu ya, tak proses dulu:v), cipcipchuu, firelight6114, TobenMongryong, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, SuperSupreme61 (Luv yu to:*), meliarisky7, park jinsu614 (Iya, Hina juga otaku haha:v), Chan0207 (Gak janji ya :'), selepy, Kiran Karuma, babyfiechan, finakkamjong05.  
.**

 **Makasih banyak reviewnya *ciumin atu-atu*  
Kadang nguquq sendiri bacanya, haha. Intinya jangan lupa buat ripiuw lagi ya kalau mau tetep lanjut^^ **

**Dan teruntuk** _ **buny puppy**_ **, kamu mau nanya apa? email mu gak masuk di Hina loh ._.**

 **Haloo tamu baru, reader dan sider tersayang~ Minta review boleh? ^^**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!  
#ChanbaekMenujuHalal2k17 :* **


	10. The Old Enemy

**Summary** **: Baekhyun ketahuan pergi kencan dengan pria lain? "Tidak Mungkinnnnnn!"-Chanyeol.**

…

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir, menatap memelas pada wanita berambut pendek dihadapannya. Bahkan tak sadar menghentak sebelah kaki dengan sebal saat semua ucapannya terabai begitu saja.

"Aish— _Noona_! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Katanya sedikit menjerit, membuat wanita yang semulanya tengah menatap dengan binar-binar dimata sontak menoleh padanya. "Apa sih, _Sayang?_ "

Wajahnya semakin tertekuk, "Kau yakin teman-teman _Noona_ tidak akan menertawakanku?"

"Siapa juga yang akan tertawa—Ugh! Aku rasanya ingin menjadi seme mu saja deh." Ujar Yoora main-main, sukses mendapat delikan mata dari si mungil. "Jangan harap _Noona_."

Oh, ini bermula saat Baekhyun yang baru beberapa jam menginjakan kakinya kembali di Seoul sehabis _Honeymoon_ di paksa untuk ikut dalam acara sang Kakak Ipar yang katanya sih 'sangat penting'. Yoora yang sudah terlanjur janji akan mengajak adik termanisnya tentu saja tak punya pilihan selain membawa Baekhyun karena Chanyeol yang sudah jelas tak akan mau datang.

"Sudahlah, kau cocok pakai pakaian itu." Yoora tersenyum jahil, menepuk bokong adik iparnya sebelum melenggang pergi dari dalam salon. "Lagipula kau saja rela memakai _underwere_ _pokemon_ untuk Chanyeol. Masa untuk _Noona_ mu yang cantik ini tidak mau?" Dia terkekeh puas, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Ish _Noona_! Jangan bahas itu terus dong!"

Sesuai perkiraannya. Ini sebuah arisan untuk kalangan wanita.

"Aw, dia manis sekali! Siapa dia?" Satu tarikan kuat Baekhyun rasakan pada pipi, bertambah dengan cubitan lain saat wanita berambut panjang ikut menimpali ucapan. "Apa dia _single_? Adik laki-laki ku sedang _free_ loh."

"Maaf teman-teman," Yoora merentangkan kedua tangan, membuat jarak dalam kerumunan itu. "Dia sudah _sold out_ oleh adik ku." Ujarnya membanggakan diri, membuat banyak desah kecewa terdengar.

Err—Dia pikir Baekhyun barang apa ya?

"Ya sudah! Mari kita mulai saja."

Dan semua terasa semakin membosankan, sungguh. Dari awal sampai akhir yang di ceritakan oleh sekawanan wanita-wanita ini adalah pria tampan. Maksudnya, pacar mereka atau mungkin 'target' yang tengah di incar. Tak jarang membuatnya merotasikan mata, jengah akan bahan obralan yang terdengar tak menarik minatnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Pria itu menoleh, seketika kedua matanya berubah menjadi imajiners berbentuk hati. Menatap pada pria tinggi yang mungkin saja bisa menyelamatkannya dari kebosanan ini. Tidak sanggup rasanya kalau bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Jadi, tanpa banyak bicara. Baekhyun segera menyeret tangan pria yang lebih tinggi dan mengendap-endap untuk memisahkan diri dari sekumpulan wanita yang banyak bicara di meja _caffe_ sana.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Diam. Kau harus menyelamatkan ku!"

 **.**

 **The Old Enemy**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn! : YAOI,BL. Italic word for flashback. Awas panjang. Area anak kecil dilarang masuk!**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Chanyeol langsung menyemburkan cairan perasa mangga itu dari mulut satu detik setelah Kai memberitahunya jika,

"Serius! Tadi aku melihat Baekhyun dengan pria lain di depan sana."

Berteriak rusuh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah jalanan yang sedang ramai.

"Tapi ada yang aneh sih…" Kai melanjutkan, membuat Chanyeol berada pada perasaan atara bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, kita ikuti saja!"

Chanyeol akhirnya bergegas. Tak mau menunggu sobatnya yang terlalu lama bicara, membuat perasaannya berubah tidak enak. _Heol,_ Baekhyun itu setia pada Chanyeol. Dia yakin betul dengan fakta itu. Baekhyun mana mau berpacaran selain dengan dirinya yang sempurna ini.

" _Sweety, kau sudah makan?"_

" _Belum sih."_

" _Ya sudah ayo kita makan siang dulu." -_ _ **Cup.**_

Satu kecupan di pipi.

" _Hey berhenti melakukan itu!"_

" _Oke, baiklah."_

Chanyeol jaw-drop. "Tidak mungkinnnnnn!" Batinnya menjerit dramatis, menatap tak percaya pada pasangan yang terlihat sangat 'serasi' itu.

Tentu saja bukan dimatanya ya. Karena Baekhyun itu hanya cocok untuk Chanyeol, ingat itu baik-baik.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Itu pasti Baekhyun dengan seragam yang err—menggemaskan." Kai menjilat bibir tanpa sadar, berbuah satu pukulan keras di kepala sebagai hadiah dari Chanyeol. "Jaga mata! Ingat kau sudah punya Kyungsoo!"

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa lah. Lagian aku yakin Baekhyun mau padaku."

Mata pria itu berotasi, membuat gaya seolah tengah muntah dengan mimik wajah tersiksa. "Jangan mimpi!" Katanya setengah berteriak.

Mereka berdua mengikuti dibelakang. Mendengus berkali-kali saat menyadari pria tinggi itu mencoba merangkul miliknya. Bahkan tak segan mengusap cairan pada bibir tipis kepunyaannya. Tidak! Semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun adalah kepunyaan Chanyeol!

Apalagi anak itu terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian ala anak SMA Jepang. Memakai kacamata berframe agak bundar di bagian bawah serta rambut yang diwarnai menjadi _pink_ serupa permen kapas.

Chanyeol jadi ingat karakter _**Kuriyama Mirai**_ si pengendali darah di anime _favorite_ nya. Baekhyun memakai rok pendek berwarna abu dengan garis putih serta atasan berwarna biru dongker. Di padukan dengan kardigan berwarna senada dengan rambut serta kaus kaki panjang juga sepatu berwarna cokelat untuk alasnya.

Orang yang tidak kenal tak akan menyangka jika dia itu laki-laki.

Dan si mungil semakin terlihat bersinar saat pria tinggi di sampingnya meyisipkan bando berbentuk telinga beruang di sela helaian rambut.

Sialan. Itu Kris, mantan rivalnya kembali berulah rupanya.

"YAH! Kau mau kemana!"

Kai berteriak kala menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah berjalan mendekati dua sejoli itu dengan bibir yang mengatup rapat. Membuat imajiner api merah yang berkobar-kobar di sekeliling tubuh tegapnya. Wow, benar-benar menyeramkan.

" _Baby_ kau berselingkuh!" Chanyeol langsung bicara ke inti, membuat dua orang itu jelas terkejut terlebih si kecil. Matanya membulat dengan lucu hingga tak sadar jika tubuhnya sudah terhuyung menabrak dada bidang pria-nya.

Chanyeol menatap sengit Kris. Menaikan dagu tinggi-tinggi seolah menatang. Kris jelas melawan, menyeringai pada Chanyeol dengan jahil. Sepertinya dia tak ada kapoknya mengerjai Chanyeol. Ya, anggap aja sebagai ajang balas dendam atas perlakuan pria itu kepadanya dulu yang pernah di permalukan di depan umum.

Tuhkan, dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatinya mendongkol.

" _Cih. Kau itu tonggos! Jangan kira Baekhyun mau padamu ya." Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, berteriak hingga membuat ribut suasana kantin yang semula sedang tenang-tenangnya. "Lagipula, informasi saja. Baekhyun itu milikku! Dia calon suamiku."_

 _Suasana semakin riuh setelah si pria yang terduga tengah di perebutkan datang. Membuat seseorang di pojok kantin berteriak lantang dengan kata 'lawan' hingga menarik yang lainnya untuk mengikuti. Ingin Chanyeol dan Kris bertarung yang tentu saja akan menjadi tontonan seru di pagi hari._

" _Ada apa ini?"_

 _Baekhyun juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ini menjadi sebuah kompetisi. Yang jelas, semua bermula saat Kris menciumnya dengan berani tepat di depan mata Chanyeol yang terkenal pemarah. Bahkan hampir melumat bibir tipis itu jika saja Chanyeol tidak menarik pria mungilnya dari bahaya._

" _Ah! Tidak Chanyeo-hmppt! Hulp!"_

 _Chanyeol mengusap asal bibir Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan, mengernyit jijik saat menyadari bekas liur di tangan yang dia yakini milik si tonggos Kris._

 _Suasana menjadi semakin panas dan tegang saat Chanyeol beralih merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, langsung membalas dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam dan basah._

 _Baekhyun di buat kepayahan, sulit bernafas ketika Chanyeol menekan tengkuknya. Melesakkan lidah dengan tergesa untuk membelai seluruh isi rongga hangat itu sampai-sampai membuat tubuh Baekhyun mencondong kebelakang karena dorongan._

 _Kris melotot. Sedang seluruh mahasiswa yang melihat hanya bisa menahan nafas saking serunya, bahkan tak sedikit pula yang mengabadikan moment panas itu dengan hidung berlinangkan darah._

" _Eunghh! Hmmpth… Chan-Uhh~"_

 _Mungkin Baekhyun akan benar-benar pingsan di pelukan Chanyeol jika saja Pak Jeon tidak datang dan menghentikan pertarungan konyol di antara duo tiang itu. Menjewer masing-masing kuping mereka, menceramahi di sepanjang lorong dan berakhir dengan hukuman membersihkan seluruh toilet satu hari penuh._

Rumor menyebar cepat bagaikan virus. Kris benar tak bisa melepaskan kenangan 'pahit' itu dari kepala. Ya, walaupun semua itu bermula dari dirinya juga.

"Kami memang sedang berkencan. Kau mau apa memang?" Kris menyeringai, menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya hingga membuat pria manis itu membulatkan mata terkejut. Menggeleng sambil berkata, "Tidak! Itu bohong!" Sambil mencubiti lengan pria kelewat tinggi di sampingnya.

"Oh, benarkah itu?"

Sepertinya kau memang cari mati ya, Kris? Kalimat itu bisa saja membuatmu dalam bahaya. Atau malah membuat Baekhyun yang dalam bahaya. Ketika Chanyeol hanya menarik garis lurus pada bibirnya, itu sebuah pertanda yang mengerikan.

"Kris," Chanyeol menunjuk tepat di wajah, menghunuskan tatapan tajam nan menusuk pada yang lebih tua. "Nikmati waktumu yang tersisa dan pikirkan kata terakhirmu sebelum aku menjemput kematianmu. Ingat itu ya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **-The Old Enemy-**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun mengigit punggung tangannya keras guna meredam suara. Bernafas dengan terengah ketika merasakan nyeri dan panas pada permukaan kulit punggungnya.

Demi sempak pelangi milik Chanyeol, ini masih di tempat umum dan dia tidak ingin seseorang memergoki mereka yang tengah bercinta. Ini tidak elit sama sekali.

"Nahh.. Ahhhhh cum-cuming!"

 **Croth.**

Klimaks tak bisa dia tahan lagi, membuat tubuhnya mengejang saat merasakan panas pada ujung penisnya.

Ini bahkan baru permulaan dan dia sudah mencapai puncak hanya dengan permainan lidah basah itu di atas kulitnya yang _sensitive._

"Aw, andwaeyo! Nanti bangun lagih!" Kepalanya mendadak pening kala Chanyeol kembali mengurut penis yang semula telah melemas.

Chanyeol membalas dengan kekehan, memajukan wajah untuk berbisik di sekitar pelipis. "Memang itu tujuanku, _Baby_." Menurunkan bagian kanan seragam kemudian guna memudahkannya untuk memberi _bitemark_ di sepanjang bahu hingga tulang belikat Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun kian merunduk dalam dengan kedua mata yang tiba-tiba melebar. "Nyahh… Jangan disanahh!" Sedang Chanyeol di belakangnya tengah menyeringai menang, menyadari tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar memberikannya sinyal jika dia sudah menemukan titik kejut pria-nya.

Lipatan sebelah kaki Baekhyun lantas Chanyeol angkat, "Tapi terasa nikmat 'kan, _Baby?_ " Dia berkata, mencumbu kembali kulit di sekitaran tengkuk Baekhyun sambil sesekali menyesapnya.

Memilin juga menggoda kedua puting yang telah memerah karena terus Chanyeol perah sejak tadi hingga dada Baekhyun membusung menggoda. "Bagaimana? Apa kau masih ingin berselingkuh dengan Kris, hm?" Di jilatnya sekali daun telinga Baekhyun hingga anak itu melenguh panjang.

"Su-sudah kubilang aku tidak berselihkuhh…" Baekhyun masih mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tak limbung. "Ahn..aku bersumpahh ahh." Katanya lagi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol malah semakin brutal menggerakan tubuhnya maju dan mundur. Mengejar kenikmatan tanpa tahu jika Baekhyun kembali mengigit kepalan tangannya, memejamkan mata dengan pakaian yang sudah berantakan.

"Angh Chan—Dirumah sajahh ughh.. Ta-kuthh ada yang masuk! ARGH!" Baekhyun memekik, merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya saat menabrak sekat toilet kini. Mengganti posisi.

Ruangan ini begitu sempit, membuatnya tak bisa leluasa dalam bergerak mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol yang kasar. "Terlalu lama. Aku sudah ckph-hah tidak sabar." Ujarnya sebelum mengangkat kaki kanan Baekhyun lebih tinggi.

Hingga,

" _Eh, kau mendengar sesuatu tidak?"_

Suara gema seseorang membuat degupan jantung Baekhyun bertalu dua kali lebih cepat.

" _Tidak. Memang apa?"_

" _Aku mendengar sesuatu dari dalam bilik toilet."_

Chanyeol bergerak cepat saat menyadari pergerakan bayangan seseorang yang terpantul dari lantai marmer. Memutar tubuh tanpa melepaskan tautan, "Ah!" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah, mengigit kulit di sekitaran leher Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk di atas closet duduk.

" _Tuh kan! Aku mendengar sesuatu!" Dia berteriak heboh, menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya yang masih asik membasuh kedua tangan di dalam wastafel. "Kau gila? Aku tidak mendengar apapun."_

"Ahn.. Chanye-olhh… Jangan bergerak duluhh.."

Baekhyun merengek, tak tahan saat Chanyeol kembali menggerakan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sengaja menggesek-gesekan kejantanan Baekhyun dengan perut kerasnya.

Ya, bagi Chanyeol ini bagai sebuah tantangan. Belum pernah sekalipun dia merasakan sensasi bercinta dengan si mungil di tempat umum seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah toilet di salah satu _caffe_.

 **BRAK.**

Anak itu terlonjak, hampir menjerit kala mendengar debaman dari pintu paling ujung toilet. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat seiring dengan tarikan nafasnya yang terdengar berat, mendelikan mata pada pintu seolah menanti giliran pintunya yang akan terdobrak dari luar.

" _Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Tentu saja memastikannya, bodoh!"_

Kepala anak itu menggeleng, mencengkram kedua bahu Chanyeol kencang hingga kukunya menancap di permukaan kulit sang pria. Chanyeol tahunya menelengkan kepala, tersenyum menyebalkan sebelum kembali menggerakan pinggul. Memberikan sodokan kuat pada lubang ketat kesayangannya tanpa peduli dengan suara debaman yang kembali terdengar.

"Ahn-hmptt..Chanyeoliehh..uhh-ahh." Baekhyun frustasi, kepalanya _blank_ hingga tak mampu menahan desahan binal yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Ini terlalu nikmat. Kepala penis itu benar menghantam tepat di prostatnya yang membengkak begitu intens.

"Ngah-mhah…Berhentih duluh Chan. Nanti ketahuan-ahh!" Anak itu masih berbisik lirih.

Tak sadar Baekhyun malah semakin membusungkan dada, membuat Chanyeol beralih menyesap tonjolan yang terpampang di depan mata. Menjulurkan lidah untuk melumuri puting itu kehausan. "Biarkan saja mereka, _Baby._ "

Kepala Baekhyun langsung terkulai di bahu lebar sang suami, bernafas tersenggal saat Chanyeol meremas-remas bokongnya tanpa ampun. Mencubitnya sekali hingga menimbulkan ruam keunguan yang mungkin tak akan hilang hingga hari esok menjelang.

" _Mungkin kau hanya salah dengar, Jongdae-ya!"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, di ikuti dengan suara mesin pengering tangan setelahnya.

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, melenguh pelan disela-sela bibir saat Chanyeol mengulum daun telinganya begitu liar. Menjilat lubang kecil itu sesaat hingga matanya langsung terpejam.

Diluar sana, orang yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Jongdae' itu masih tetap pada pendirian. Ingin memastikan suara yang masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

" _Diam! Tinggal satu pintu lagi." Serunya bersemangat._

Dia berjalan begitu pelan hingga membuat degupan jantung Baekhyun semakin menggila di dalam. Mengeluarkan begitu banyak keringat sebagai refleks rasa gugup juga takutnya.

 _Tarikan kuat Jongdae dapatkan pada bagian belakang kerah sebelum tangannya mencapai bilik pintu terakhir, "Berisik! Aku sudah lapar dan berhenti membual dasar wajah kotak!"_

 _Pria yang di tarik berteriak menyerukan protes pada pria berpipi tembam di depan, "Ihh, tapi aku ingin memergoki hantu mesum itu dulu."_

Pintu toilet kemudian tertutup. Suasana kembali sunyi senyap seperti pertama mereka masuk.

Baekhyun bernafas lega. Tapi tak bertahan lama. Chanyeol kembali bergerak, lebih brutal dari sebelumnya. Dia melebarkan masing-masing belah bokong montok itu untuk memudahkan penisnya ketika menerobos masuk.

Baekhyun terbelalak, belum siap menerima hantaman itu kembali. Lehernya langsung terjulur, menegadah sambil menatap langit-langit toilet yang memburam saat rektrumnya di garuk oleh urat-urat penis Chanyeol yang tebal dan kasar.

"Ingat-engh! Baekh, ini baru awal…" Chanyeol mencengkram kedua sisi pinggul Baekhyun sebelum menekannya ke bawah, "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan berpaling pada orang lain walau hanya sedetik saja." Berucap lalu menghentak sangat dalam prostat si kecil hingga tubuh itu menggelinjang hebat.

"A-Aaahhhh! Chanyeolieh-Anghh!"

 **Crot.**

 **Crot.**

Otak Baekhyun mengosong kala orgasme menghampiri, membuat tubuhnya melunglai sesaat setelah cairan kental itu menembak seluruhnya. Chanyeol sigap merengkuh bahu si kecil, membiarkan kepala juga kedua tangan Baekhyun terkulai lemas ke belakang dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Menyeringai setan sambil mengecup sekali leher putih si kecil yang berkeringat.

Baekhyun pasti kelelahan juga _shock_ karna kejadian tadi hingga jatuh tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Ya, yang tadi itu cukup mendebarkan tapi membuatnya ketagihan untuk mengulangnya suatu saat nanti.

"Hm, tanggung. Satu ronde lagi deh."

.

.

.

Yoora terkesiap, refleks menyentuh kepala Baekhyun yang terlelap dalam gendongan bridal Chanyeol. Berkacak pinggang kemudian saat menyadari beberapa ruam merah juga pakaian Baekhyun yang sudah awut-awutan.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama _Baekby_ , hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _Noona_."

Chanyeol segera berjalan mendahului. Namun Yoora segera menahan bahu pria itu, menyentaknya hingga menarik beberapa pasang mata pengunjung di dalam _caffe_ dengan lebel _'Shooting star'_ di bagian kacanya.

"Kris yang bilang kau menyeret _Baekby_ kemaritadi. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia seperti ini eoh?" Yoora terdiam beberapa saat, memicingkan mata pada Chanyeol saat adik kesayangannya itu hanya membalas dengan seringaian.

"Jangan bilang kau habis—"

Pria itu mendekatkan wajah pada telinga sang kakak, berbisik dengan suara berat yang sukses membuat Yoora ingin melempar sepatu hak tingginya tepat di wajah sang adik.

"Ya, kami bahkan melakukannya hingga 5 ronde." Chanyeol menjeda, terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan. "Hm, sepertinya lebih." Tentu saja itu hanya bualan yang semata-semata untuk menggoda sang Kakak.

Tapi tidak untuk Yoora, dia benar-benar melepas sepatu hak berwarna merahnya. Melayangkan benda itu tepat di belakang kepala Chanyeol sebelum pria itu sempat menyentuh pintu.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar!" Yoora menjerit rusuh, hampir melempar sepatu yang lain jika saja Chanyeol tak lebih dulu keluar. "Ish—Harusnya kau memanggilku dulu supaya bisa aku rekam!"

Wanita itu berdecih sebal, melipat kedua tangan di dada dengan bibir bawah mencebik. Menghentak sebelah kaki sebelum berkata,

"Padahal kan mayan buat nambah koleksi video _hentai yaoi_ di rumah.…"

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Oke, begitulah cerita tentang Chanbaek yang naena di toilet:'v  
Ini requestan juga. Flashback an mereka juga udah ya.

Tapi, maaf buat yang minta trisam bareng Kris gak bisa ngabulin. Ntar Hina di gaplok sama Daddy lagi XD

Ya, walaupun udah buat sih ff trisam. Bakal di up nanti, itupun kalau ada yang minat baca haha..

 **.  
** **Big Thaks to:** **  
cxxttoncandy, kkaiii, bubblegluu, chanyeonlee, 1004teuk, cipcipchuu, buny puppy, shiro park, hyuneehun, SuperSupreme61, exoxoindah614, Ricon65, veraparkhyun, meliarisky7, kacamatanyacolenso, chanbaekssi, Babyfiechan (Gak bisa nih:'v), selepy, hyuckbaby, park jinsu614.**

 **.**

 **Dan informasi aja. Di Chapt sebelumnya itu Ceye nge-cosplay werewolf bukan vampire:'v  
Tapi ya gak papa. Sekali lagi makasih buanyak buat yang udah mau review^^**

 **Halo tamu baru, reader and sider tersayang. Minta riviewnya lagi boleh?**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!  
#ChanbaekMenujuHalal2k17 **


	11. My Man

**Summary: Chanyeol berubah setelah mengetahui jika Baekhyun berbohong. Jadi manis sih, tapi aneh. "Kau tidak salah makan kan?"—Baekhyun.**

…

Matahari bersinar cukup terik, namun untungnya angin berhembus untuk sekiranya mengurangi hawa panas yang terasa di kulit. Baekhyun terus mengusap peluh di pipi dengan kedua telapak tangan bersamaan, terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

" _Noona_ , aku takut Chanyeolie marah jika tahu."

Wanita itu menatapnya sesaat kemudian kembali fokus pada lensa, pula memasang tongkat untuk menyangga kameranya nanti. "Ya jangan dikasih tahu, _simple_ kan?"

Baekhyun mempout, "Iya aku tahu." Dia menaikan lagi _zip_ jaket _baby_ bluenya untuk menutupi bagian tubuh agar tak tersengat panas sang Surya. "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dan Chanyeol pasti akan curiga nanti."

Yoora memutar bola mata malas, berpikir jika adik iparnya ini terlalu penurut apa kata sang Suami. Bagus sih, tapi sesuatu yang berlebihan kan tidak baik. Padahal di awal dia juga yang merengek meminta pekerjaan, memelas dan memohon sambil berkata,

"Tolonglah _Noona_ , aku ingin sekali membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol dengan uangku sendiri," Sengaja menunjukkan mata _puppy_ yang melemahkan dirinya. "Kerja apa saja tidak apa, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh juga tapinya."

Dan kebetulan sekali, Yoora yang tengah membutuhkan model untuk pemotretan beberapa merk baju dan kontes foto majalah pun akhirnya mengiyakan. Lumayan juga kan, dia jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mencari dan memilih-milih calonnya lagi.

Dia akui, Baekhyun itu punya bakat alami menjadi model. Baekhyun memiliki daya tarik yang memikat siapa saja, apalagi dengan wajah imut sekaligus _sexy_ serta tubuh moleknya. Yoora jadi optimis bisa memenangkan kontes nanti, hadiahnya tidak main-main soalnya.

"Ingat, ini kemauanmu juga."

Ya, mereka memang sudah melakukan sesi pemotretan di tiga tempat. Dan kali ini karna pihak perusahaan yang membayarnya mengusung tema Jejepangan, akhirnya tibalah mereka di Negri Sakura tersebut. Melakukan observasi tentang budaya juga trend di kalangan muda-mudi. Seperti yang kalian tahu, trend _Cosplay_ memang tak pernah padam di sini.

Untuk majalah dia mengambil tema _Sweet and Cute Boy_ di pulau Jeju

Hari kedua, bertemakan _Urban Night_ di Busan.

Dan,

 _Cool and Sexy Baby_ di Daerah Wakayama, Jepang.

Lebih tepatnya di Pantai _Shirahama_ , pantai buatan yang adalah sebuah resort populer yang memiliki hamparan pasir putih bersih serta kebun binatang. Sangat indah saat kalian melihat dari atas tebing-tebing.

"Lagian kalau majalahnya sudah keluar dia tidak akan bisa protes kan. Santai saja."

Bener juga sih.

"Oke, baiklah."

"Ganti baju sana, sebentar lagi pengambilan gambar character perempuannya."

Si mungil menghembus nafas lelah, sudah berkali-kali dia berganti pakaian.

Untuk pengambilan gambar _character_ laki-laki sudah dilakukan di pusat kota. Dia mencosplay _Conan Edogawa_ dari Anime _Detective Conan._ Bahkan menjadi _Shirotani Tadaomi_ dari _Manga Ten Count_ yang bertemakan _Boys Love, s_ edang booming juga di sini.

Untuk sisanya sih tidak masalah. Informasi saja, mereka membutuhkan dua hari untuk melakukan pemotretan tersebut.

Lelah? Sudah pasti. Tapi ya demi Chanyeol apapun akan dia lakukan. Dia harus sabar, dua kostum lagi yang harus dia bawakan dan semua akan beres. Baekhyun mendapatkan uang untuk membeli hadiah Chanyeol dan Yoora mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Saling menguntungkan bukan?

" _Daebak!_ " Yoora berseru sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jari, "Kau yang terbaik!" Katanya lagi.

Matanya berotasi, wanita itu selalu saja berseru hal yang sama saat dia mengganti kostum.

Untungnya kostum yang ini tidak terlalu ribet pemakaiannya. Dia hanya di suruh mengenakan kostum bertemakan penyihir, _Character_ _Megumin_ dari anime _Kono Subarashii._ Info saja, tokoh itu memiliki sifat _tsundere_ tapi loly. Jadi cocok untuk Baekhyun yang wajahnya masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun memakai wig coklat seukuran bahu juga _softlens_ berwarna merah tua. Mengenakan pakaian penyihir klasik dengan dominasi merah dan hitam serta coker di lehernya. Untuk bagian kaki dia memakai sepatu boot berwarna cokelat berbahan kulit yang lembut. Ah, jangan lupakan topi kerucutnya juga.

 _Clik._

"Iya bagus begitu,"

 _Clik._

Baekhyun berpose sesuai arahan Yoora, menunjukkan raut dingin namun menggemaskan.

Di sesi pemotretan saja dia sudah dapat banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya. Apa jadinya bila majalahnya sudah keluar nanti?

Yoora tertawa dalam hati, "Aku akan mendapat uang banyak, hohoho." Bergumam sambil terus menggerakan jemari untuk mengambil foto dari berbagai sudut.

Namun yang tidak habis fikir adalah tentang dirinya yang harus mempromosikan juga bikini berwarna merah dengan bintik hitam, seperti buah _strawberry_. Produk yang di buat khusus untuk wanita yang memiliki ukuran dada kecil alias rata alias datar macam laut yang tenang.

Bagian atas bukan berbentuk bulat untuk menangkup buah dada, melainkan seperti layaknya miniset dengan renda dan dua tali yang terikat di belakang leher. Serta bagian bawah yang menyerupai rok. Hanya saja saat dia berbalik terlihat _underwere_ berwarna pink yang menggemaskan. Membalut bokongnya yang montok dan bergoyang saat bergerak.

Baekhyun ingin menolak tapi tanggung juga, tinggal satu kali lagi sebelum dia mendapatkan uangnya.

"Buruan _Noona_ , aku malu!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil menutupi bagian dada yang malah dijawab oleh gelak tawa dari wanita berambut pendek itu. Baru kali ini dia menertawakan modelnya sampai seheboh ini selama dia berkarir di dunia photografi. "Jangan ketawa ish!"

Dia mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair, "Yak! Bang Yongguk, cepat masuk." Yoora memanggil pada pria bertubuh atletis yang masih di tata rambutnya. Dia menoleh dan segera masuk untuk berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

Tenang, Baekhyun itu professional. Lagipula Yongguk juga sedang mempromosikan celana renang motif pohon kelapa, tema musim panas. Tanpa atasan hingga otot-otot tubuhnya mengkilap terpapar sinar Matahari.

"Lebih dekat. Hey, pegang pinggangnya bukan hanya dilihat!" Yoora berteriak rusuh, mengibaskan tangan untuk memberi isyarat.

Anak itu menampilkan wajah cerianya pada kamera, ikut menyentuh punggung tangan si model pria yang ada di pinggangnya. Dan lampu kamera terus berkedip dengan Yoora yang terus saja berseru kegirangan karna hasil yang memuaskan.

"Ganti posisi!"

Baekhyun memutar tubuh menghadap Yongguk kini, sebelah tanganya berada pada bahu sedang tubuh ia miringkan sedikit. Menolehkan kepala untuk menatap tepat lensa kamera. Jemari tangan yang lain terselip diantara karet rok yang berenda itu, menunjukan _underwear_ juga menurunkannya sedikit sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan bibir bawah tergigit.

Ugh, _sexy_ sekali.

Sementara sang model pria tetap berperan memegangi pinggang ramping si mungil sambil menampilkan senyuman. Walau fokusnya kadang terbagi juga sih.

"Good. Selesai!"

Beberapa _staff_ yang membantu pemotretan juga berteriak senang, setelah ini mereka bisa bebas berlibur tanpa di sibukan oleh pekerjaan yang memusingkan kepala.

"Wah, bolanya terbang!" Teriakan itu menarik atensi Baekhyun yang semula tengah meminum air dari botol, hampir mendapatkan bola berwarna-warni berukuran sedang yang tadi melewati kaki. "Biar aku saja yang ambil!"

Langkahnya cepat, lalu berubah berlari ketika angin membuat bola itu menggelinding semakin jauh. Bibirnya termanyun lucu sedang kaki satu persatu sudah masuk ke dalam air. Arus bergerak pelan karna goncangan, membawa serta bola itu pada sisian yang lebih sepi, tersangkut di antara karang yang cantik.

"Ketemu!" Dia memekik gembira, hampir meraih bola sebelum terbelalak saat seseorang membekap mulut juga memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Baekhyun meronta, membuat suara kecipak air yang berisik. Dia ingin menangis saat tubuhnya terangkat ketika lengan itu melingkari perut. "Hmptt!" Bekapan itu malah semakin kuat dan itu menakutinya.

Hanya satu orang yang terlintas di kepala untuk ia harapkan datang dan menolong, Chanyeol-nya. Dia sangat ketakutan jika,

Seseorang ingin menculiknya?

 **.**

 **My Man**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn : Yaoi, BL. Crossdressing. Tijel story. Mesum Park. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

"Ah!"

Punggung dibalik paksa pula bibir sudah teraup sepenuhnya. Baekhyun berontak dan semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata saat menyadari seseorang melecehkannya, sebelum…

"Ssst, _Baby_ ini aku!"

Nafasnya tersenggal dengan dada kembang-kempis, bola matanya bergerak tak fokus diawal seperti tidak pecaya. Terlihat linglung dengan wajah pias dan itu menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" Ekspresinya masih sama, "Kenapa kau di sini?"

 **Chup.**

"Karna kau berbohong padaku, _Baby."_ — **Chup**.

Chanyeol mendaratkan dua kecupan sekaligus pada bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka, memerah dan basah. "Kau membohongiku." Lagi, Chanyeol mengulang kata yang sama. Merengkuh _posesif_ pinggul Baekhyun sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di sisian leher.

Dua hari di tinggal dia sudah begitu rindu dengan aroma tubuh pria mungilnya.

Hey, jangan kira Chanyeol tidak tahu ya. Mungkin untuk pertama dia percaya, tapi setelah izin yang ke dua itu cukup membuatnya curiga. Pasalnya Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen dengan letih pula pucat wajahnya, padahal dia hanya meminta izin untuk menemani Luhan di rumah karna sendirian.

Chanyeol sebenarnya jengkel jika seseorang membohonginya, hanya saja pengecualian untuk Baekhyun. Dia tak bisa benar-benar marah padanya.

Baekhyun memang tidak menolak saat Chanyeol mengajaknya bercinta, hanya saja pria mungil itu selalu jatuh tertidur bahkan saat dirinya baru memulai pemanasan. Kasian kan penisnya jadi merana, merana merindukan rumah kesayangan.

"Kau tahu aku benci dibohongi, Baek."

Tatapannya menghunus tajam, namun obsidian itu benar terlihat cerah dan indah. Membuat Baekhyun terpana dan jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona Chanyeol, hingga kata yang ia rangkai membuyar begitu saja. Tak sadar pula jika sang pria sudah memangkas habis jarak, menghimpit tubuh diantara bebatuan yang cantik.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Kedua tangan pada sisian wajah, mengurungnya. "Aku beri kesempatan menjelaskan, hanya 5 menit."

Baekhyun jadi ragu, tidak mungkin dia bilang kan? Hadiah yang sudah ia siapkan hasil jerih payah akan sia-sia kalau sampai bocor sebelum waktunya.

"Anghh—ahnn Chan!"

Lenguhan menyelip jahil, tersentak saat lutut Chanyeol menggesek miliknya begitu intens, panas dan linu.

"Katakan, waktumu tinggal 2 menit."

 _Hell,_ satu menit saja belum berlalu. Dasar tidak sabaran sekali.

Jemari yang gemetaran itu menyentuh pundak tegap sang pria, mendongak untuk mempertemukan netra mereka. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu." Dia sudah melangkah jauh, jadi sayang kalau di lepas begitu saja.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Begitukah?" Mencumbu lagi leher si kecil kemudian. "Tak apa, aku akan menunggumu menjelaskannya sendiri."

Tubuhnya di balik cepat, melepas tali rok lalu ia buang begitu saja. Kemudian menurunkan sedikit _underwear pink_ nya untuk menyembulkan setengah penis mungil itu dari celah karet. Ugh, imut sekali.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Chanyeol sudah _horny_ setengah mati melihat Baekhyun berganti pakaian dan berpose dengan banyak gaya seperti tadi. Iya, tidak usah di tanya lagi. Dia memang mengintip barusan.

 _ **Plak.**_

"Ngah-Ahh!"

Pipi pantat yang terlihat ditampar begitu keras, meninggalkan ruam kemerahan yang membentuk telapak tangan. Tanpa sadar tubuh Baekhyun justru mencondong ke depan, menungging dengan kedua tangan memegangi karang yang kasar permukaannya.

 _ **Plak.**_

 _ **Plak.**_

"Sakit-Ah hiyahh! Perih sekalihh, Chanyeoliehh!"

Matanya berair, namun tubuh seolah meminta lebih. Penis Baekhyun bahkan sudah mulai menumpahkan precum nya di ujung juga bergerak-gerak kecil di antara kain yang ketat. Jujur saja, ada kalanya Baekhyun suka Chanyeol yang bermain kasar seperti ini.

"Lain kali jangan coba-coba untuk berbohong lagi," Chanyeol berbisik di telinga, sengaja menabrakan miliknya yang terbalut celana pada balahan montok itu. "Aku tak suka melihatmu berbohong dan pulang dengan wajah letih."

Untuk kata itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya menghangat, bukankan berarti pria itu begitu peduli padanya? Tentu saja.

Chanyeol menggerakan tangan ke depan untuk mengusap-usap permukaan kulit Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, merangsang libido lebih tinggi lagi, "Aku juga cari uang untukmu, _Sayang."_ Katanya, "Supaya kamu gak perlu susah-susah. Cukup tungguin aku pulang dengan senyuman dan cintai aku selamanya."

Baekhyun sudah merona parah, telinganya ikut merah juga. Mengundang untuk Chanyeol hisap dan jilat, "Bisakan? Aku hanya ingin itu darimu."

Chanyeol berubah agak aneh, tapi itu membuat bunga-bunga di hatinya bermekaran. Sifatnya kembali seperti saat awal bertemu dulu, manis dan romantis. Belum keliatan sekali mesumnya seperti sekarang.

"Satu lagi, kamu juga harus siap sedia aku mesumin setiap hari."

Mesumnya tetap di bawa juga ternyata.

"Eunghh... Aa—ahhn."

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lalu tertutup lagi saat Chanyeol menyentuh lubang uretra, mengurut dari bawah sampai ke ujung. Sengaja menggesekkan karet celana pada batangnya hingga nafas Baekhyun tersenggal, "Ahhn..mhah-ahh.."

Kepala penis yang mengintip semakin merah merekah dan menggoda, memuncratkan lebih banyak lagi precum. Sedang tangan Chanyeol yang satunya sudah mencubit-cubit puting kiri dan kanan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan marah lagi kalau kamu jalan-jalan sama laki-laki atau perempuan," Chanyeol menggengam sebelah tangan Baekhyun hingga tertaut pas, mengecup sekali tengkuknya. "Aku tidak ingin membatasi pertemananmu."

"Karna aku percaya..." Chanyeol menjeda, memberikan satu _bitemark_ pada bahu Baekhyun yang mulus. "Percaya kalau kamu cuma cinta sama aku."

Sepertinya benar Chanyeol salah makan atau semacamnya. Ucapannya terlalu manis hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang kian memerah, tersipu malu. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti tengah maraton di dalam.

"Kamu anghh—Kamu tidak salah makan kan?"

Kekehan sebagai jawaban, memainkan lagi puting yang mencuat disana seperti biasa. "Aku malah belum makan, lapar." Lalu mengusap dan menekannya dengan ibu jari. "Makan kamu boleh ya?"

Baekhyun ingin berkata tidak, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati. Bibirnya hanya bisa mendesahkan kenikmatan saat Chanyeol beralih memainkan pusarnya. Saking terbuainya oleh sentuhan, tahu-tahu celana elastis itu sudah terlepas dan mengambang terbawa air.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat dan menekuk sebelah kaki Baekhyun sebelum mendesak masuk miliknya tanpa di ketuk dulu.

"A-AAH!"

Baekhyun tersentak, meremas tautan tangan mereka kuat dengan dada membusung. Air matanya sampai berderai juga terbuka mulutnya.

"Ha-angh.. Pel-anh uhh pelan-pelan Chanyeoliehh!"

Lubang itu berkontraksi saat milik Chanyeol bergerak, mencengkram begitu kuat penis itu hingga sang pria menggeram keenakan di belakangnya. Semakin dalam masuk, semakin kencang pula jeritan parau Baekhyun.

Namun segera mendesah-desah kecil kemudian ketika tersadar jika mereka masih berada di tempat terbuka saat ini, tangan kecilnya bahkan sudah memukul kesal lengan si pria di perutnya. Kan kalau sampai ketahuan bisa bahaya.

"Selalu sempit dan nikmat—err."

Baekhyun terhentak-hentak, urat-urat tebal penis Chanyeol benar menggaruk rektrumnya kasar dalam tempo yang sama. Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih pula hanya bisa pasrah dengan melolongkan nama sang dominan dalam nada kefrustasian.

Sebenarnya ini terlalu nikmat, namun lelah yang mendera juga air yang berubah dingin di permukaan kulit membuatnya sedikit kehilangan fokus.

"Berhentihh, dingin sekali! Ahnn tidak-tidak Chanyeolhh lebih dalam lagihh!" Dia ingin menangis saja, mulut dan tubuhnya menjadi tidak sinkron begini. Mulutnya meminta berhenti tapi tubuhnya justru bergerak berlawanan. Sengaja menabrakan belah pantat dengan _twinsball_ sang pria.

"Aa-ahh..iyaah disanaa haa-ah.. enak sekalihh.. Ouhh-ahh!"

Suaranya berubah meliar saat prostatnya tersentuh, dia terengah payah dengan mata terpejam rapat. Berusaha merasakan setiap rangsang yang di terima kulitnya.

 _ **Plak.**_

"Ahhh—ahnn…"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, bahkan tanpa sadar ikut memijat dan meremas miliknya sendiri. Ketagihan dan merasa kenikmatan ini begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan. "Nakal!" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggigit telinga Baekhyun, mencengkram erat pinggul dan menahan sodokan dengan sengaja agar tetap menyentak telak titik manisnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung melengkung hebat,

"AHH CUM-CUMINGG!"

Otot perut menegang serta leher terjulur ke arah langit, jemari kakinya mengkerut di bawah air saat merasakan cairan itu menembak dari ujung penisnya tanpa aba-aba, berbaur bersama air.

 **Crot. Crot.**

Sungguh nikmat saat orgasme menghampiri, membuat semua titik sarafnya tersengat listrik hingga gemetaran hebat. Chanyeol segera menarik rahang Baekhyun, mencium juga melumat begitu intens benda kenyal itu hingga liur bercampur dan meluber.

Bagian atas dan bawah terkulum dengan penuh cinta, mengusap tengkuk hingga menaikan lagi rahangnya agar lidah dapat mengeksplorasi lebih dalam dan panas. Mata Baekhyun sampai terpejam dengan jemari yang meremas helaian rambut Chanyeol.

Penis itu hampir bergerak lagi sebelum tubuh Chanyeol terdorong hingga hampir jatuh terjengkang.

"Aku mual. Hu—Hulp!" Baekhyun menutupi mulutnya, merasakan perutnya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak aneh. Sebenarnya sudah terasa sejak tadi pagi, hanya saja masih bisa di tahan.

" _Baby_ , kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol merunduk untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah Baekhyun, mengurut tengkuknya saat anak itu memuntahkan sesuatu dengan wajah tersiksa. Hanya cairan bening berlendir saja sebenarnya.

"Huek—Hump!" Baekhyun membungkuk, memegangi perutnya sediri. "Ugh, aku mual dan pusing sekali Chanyeolie."

Baekhyun mengaduh merasakan bumi seolah berputar terlalu kencang hingga ia terhuyung. Mungkin efek terlalu lelah karna berpergian terus beberapa hari ini. Tubuhnya yang terbiasa diam di rumah jadi terkejut saat diajak melakukan banyak aktifitas yang melelahkan.

"Aku bilang apa?" Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya seperti koala, mengusap rambutnya lembut sambil memijat-mijat punggungnya agar nyaman. "Makanya jangan berbohong lagi padaku. Kalau sakit siapa yang sedih nanti? Aku juga tahu!" Dia terus mengomel tapi tetap perhatian.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, bahu lebar suaminya memang selalu menjadi tempat ternyaman. Setidaknya perutnya tidak lagi bergejolak seperti tadi.

"Iya, maafkan aku." Kedua tangan kecilnya melingkar di tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol yang polos. "Janji bakal nebus kesalahan dan gak akan bohong lagi." Kepalanya terkulai lemas disana, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jantan prianya.

Chanyeol mengecupi pipinya lembut, memasukan lagi penisnya yang masih tegang ke dalam celana sambil membaui leher hingga Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya yang terlihat begitu lemas dan sayu karna letih.

"Aku lelah sekali Chanyeolie," Nafasnya panas dan terengah. "Mengan-tuk." Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, bahkan mendengkur kecil seperti anak anjing.

Chanyeol mendesah kecil, lagi-lagi 'adik' nya harus menunda jatah. Demi Baekhyun juga, dia harus tahan dan memberinya waktu untuk istirahat. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan menebusnya bukan? Jadi tenang saja, Chanyeol akan buat persiapan untuk mereka semalaman suntuk setelah tiba di Korea.

 **Chup.**

Satu kecupan lagi sebelum beralih membetulkan posisi, menangkup belahan bokong si kecil supaya orang lain tak melihat juga tak mau mengganggu pria kecilnya yang terlelap. Berjalan dengan perlahan meninggalkan area seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Padahal sang Kakak dan _staff_ yang lain sedang kelabakan mencari Baekhyun. Yoora bahkan sudah menggila, berteriak seperti orang kesetanan sebelum matanya menemukan sesuatu.

"Inikan bikini bagian bawah yang Baekhyun pakai!"

Raut wajahnya memucat, "Jangan-jangan di culik?" Matanya melebar dramatis kemudian kembali menjerit,

"Aku bisa dibunuh Chanyeol bila itu terjadi! Argh tidaaaakkkkk!"

Baiklah, selamat mencari hingga esok hari _Noona_. Dan _say goodbye to holiday._

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yah gak jadi deh pen seneng-seneng karna sibuk cari Baekki yang dibawa Loey:'v

And,

Halooo~~ ada yang kangen series ini? Udah 2mingguan ya gak update, hehe. Maapin, soalnya lagi ngerampungin _ **'Come Back to Me'.**_

Semoga gak bosen-bosen ya sama cerita yang makin unfaedah ini. Buat yang req atau mau request silahkan, tapi gak janji bisa dibuat semua. Ngikutin mood dan ide juga soalnya:'v

 **Oh ya, Ada yang nanya Baekhyun bisa hamil disini atau engga. Enaknya bisa atau enggak nih wankawan? Voting dulu.**

 **Q:** Kok kesannya meskipun mereka sama2 ketahuan jalan ama orang lain tapi kok nggak ada penjelasan kenapa si ceye pergi ama 'siapa itu?' berakhir dengan mereka bercinta tanpa ada kejelasan apa2,,, absurd.

 **A:** Halo dear;)) Makasih, ceritaku emang absurd. Aku sadar diri kok;v Fanfict ini emang dibuat tanpa konflik yang berat lebih menjurus ke PWP juga. Dan untuk yang kamu bilang itu, padahal Hina selalu kasih tahu mereka jalan sama siapa aja loh. Tapi ndak papa, Hina masukin komentar kamu buat motivasi:*

Dan buat _**anonim,**_ sebelumnya makasih udah mau review^^ Kalau emang kamu ndak nyaman yowesh bakal aku rubah lagi, tenang aja Hina ndak marah kok. Awalnya emang mau bikin semi baku, tapi kalau ada yang gak nyaman ya Hina rubah demi kalian:*

 **Bagi kalian yang masih ga nyaman sama sesuatu bilang aja, atau ada yang harus Hina ubah lagi? Sok monggo ditulis, hehe.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **fujossi, 1004teuk, etherealbaek, Realcynk92, Shiro Park (sudah kubalas ya PM mu.) ParkBaeko, Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu, SuperSupreme61, chanyeonlee, baekchanni8, Wahidah Putri Utami, sapa kek, Kiran Karuma, cipcipchuu, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, chanbaekssi, veraparkhyun, wIndrak, komalkantil, Park Jinsu614, nzwarxx, stuckyxcherix, gofvckurself, tyas.614, Puppynes, Park Chan2, Chan0207, anonim.**

 **.**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, seneng bacanya deh^^**

 **Halo reader, sider dan tamu baru. Jangan lupa review ya, salken:***

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekisReal!**

 **#ChanbaekMenujuHalal**


	12. In The Air

**Summary: Oke, dia jadi bingung harus senang atau sedih saat mendengarnya. "Hah?! Bisa diulang tidak?"-Chanyeol.**

…

Sesaat setelah duduk di kursi penumpang, Baekhyun membekap mulutnya erat dengan kedua mata melebar. Mengeryitkan dahi samar ketika merasakan gejolak luar biasa di dalam perutnya.

"Hu-Hulp!"

Hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol yang semula tengah meletakan tas kecil pada bagasi di dalam kabin pesawat jelas teralihkan fokusnya.

"Huek-humpt!"Anak itu membungkuk seketika, "Ming-minggir Chanyeol! Aku mu-humpt! Hmptt!" Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri, mendorong rusuh tubuh jangkung suaminya untuk menyingkir karna sesuatu sudah mendesak sampai di tenggorokan.

Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir, anak itu terlihat begitu kerepotan saat berlari ke belakang. Membuatnya refleks mengikuti, tak ingin Baekhyun kesusahan dan menderita seorang diri. Namun sebelum berhasil masuk toilet, pintu tahu-tahu sudah tertutup.

"Sayang, kau mual lagi?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu, "Kau baik? Buka pintunya biar aku bantu."

Suara pacuran air terdengar dari dalam, "Ti-tidak usah." Terdengar agak lirih dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol khawatir. "Sebentar lagi aku keluar. Tunggu di kursi saja sana."

Menghembuskan nafas berat dia lakukan, berjalan menuju kursi walau kepala kerap kali menoleh. Tidak rela meninggalkan pria kecilnya sendirian.

Masalahnya bukan hanya pagi ini saja, setelah terbangun dari tidur sore kemarin Baekhyun juga terus saja memuntahkan makanan yang baru 5 menit di telan, juga mengeluh sakit pada pinggang dan perut bawahnya.

Moodnya juga jadi agak aneh, menurut Chanyeol. Dia akan marah-marah tidak jelas, untuk masalah sepele sekalipun. Misalnya, Chanyeol yang tidak mau memeluknya. Bukannya tidak mau, masalahnya Chanyeol sedang buang air besar dan Baekhyun masuk tanpa permisi.

Suami mana yang tidak khawatir? Tentu saja dia termasuk.

Bahkan Chanyeol tak segan untuk merajuk dan menyalahkan Yoora habis-habisan karena dia yang sudah membuat Baekhyun-nya yang ceria menjadi seperti ini. Anak itu pasti terlalu kelelahan dan kurang tidur.

Tapi saat di ajak ke dokter kemarin ada saja alasannya, "Aku hanya ingin di peluk semalaman olehmu, nanti pasti sembuh."

Memaksa percuma, menolak pun sayang. Rezeki kan tidak boleh di tolak. Jadilah dia terbangun di pagi buta dengan lengan yang kesemutan parah karna tertimpa kepala Baekhyun semalaman.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk memejamkan mata sebentar sambil menunggu Baekhyun,

"Chanyeolie…"

Namun suara lembut nan merdu bagai kicauan burung itu membangunkannya lagi. Mata berkedip berulang kali guna memperjelas penglihatan. Saat kepala tertoleh ke kiri, tahu-tahu bibirnya sudah terkecup lumayan lama.

Alih-alih marah, pria itu justru melongo dengan tampang bodohnya saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum bulan sabit yang melemahkan jiwa raga.

Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh. Anak itu terlihat tidak sepucat tadi, bahkan berseri sekali wajahnya. Dan kenapa Baekhyun…

"Kenapa kau mengenakan kostum begitu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, "Bukankah tadi kau yang minta?" Dia berkata dengan nada yang begitu menggemaskan, menautkan jemari di bawah tubuh dengan kepala tertunduk malu-malu.

Chanyeol mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, mengurut semua kejadian dari awal. Bangun di pukul 6 pagi, Baekhyun yang merajuk saat sarapan dan mual sebelum juga sesudah berada di pesawat.

Jadi letak dia yang meminta Baekhyun _crossdressing_ di sebelah mananya?

Dan lagi, dia merasa pernah melihat Baekhyun yang mengenakan kostum ini.

Tunggu, ini adalah kostum dari _character Aqua_ di anime _Kono subarashii_ yang Chanyeol liat di pemotretan kemarin. Dia memang sangat ingin melihat Baekhyun memakai pakaian ini di hadapannya, tapi kenapa harus di pesawat?

Memakai pakaian yang di dominasi biru tanpa lengan, juga rok mini serta _underskirt_ transparan. Untuk kedua kaki, ia memakai sepatu boots setinggi lutut berwarna biru tua. Bedanya hanya dia yang tidak memakai wig, karna dia tahu Chanyeol pasti takkan suka.

Baekhyun berbalik, membuat lamunan Chanyeol membuyar. Namun seketika matanya melebar dengan heboh, melihat bokong sintal itu mengintip dari balik rok yang di kenakan si manis.

Refleks mata berpendar pada sekeliling, terkejut bukan main saat semua pasang mata lelaki menatap arah yang sama. Oh tidak, ini berita buruk.

"Astaga, _Baby._ " Chanyeol buru-buru mengejarnya, menarik dengan segera Baekhyun ke dalam toilet.

Sebenarnya dia juga lupa kapan pesawat ini sudah lepas landas, yang jelas dia bisa melihat awan-awan tipis di sekitar kaca jendela. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai _underwear_ mu!" Jeritnya.

"Tapi memang _character_ aslinya tidak memakai _underewear_ Chanyeolie." Katanya dengan bibir termanyun, "Lagipula bukankah kau sangat ingin melihatku menggunakan ini? Sampai kau mengigau tahu." Anak itu terkekeh, cantik sekali.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perutmu? Masih mual kan?"

Chanyeol menyentuh perut Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir yang terlihat jelas, "Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Baekhyun justru mengalungkan tangan pada sekitaran leher Chanyeol, mengecup dan meninggalkan satu _hickey_ samar di garis rahang.

"Aku baik Chanyeolie." Anak itu sengaja menghimpit tubuh Chanyeol, menaikan sebelah kaki untuk mengarahkan lutut pada bagian Selatan suaminya. "Sangat baik." Katanya lagi dengan kerlingan nakal.

Di pancing seperti ini siapa yang tahan?

Dia memang paling lemah kalau di goda oleh kemolekan tubuh suami kecilnya. Jadi, Chanyeol balas merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun lalu menyeringai menanggapinya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, _Baby."_

 **.**

 **In The Air**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn: Yaoi, BL. Hardcore? Maybe. Cosplayer. Cerita gaje bin absurd. Area anak kecil di larang masuk.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Bau ranum itu benar membuatnya tak bisa menahan letupan hormone, mengabaikan fakta tentang mereka yang berbuat mesum di dalam salah satu toilet pesawat. Entahlah, mengingat soal itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

Bukankah ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang fantastis?

Melakukan _Sex_ di dalam pesawat yang mengudara.

 _Wow._

Chanyeol kembali mengusap dan menekan puting Baekhyun pelan, membuat anak itu langsung terdongak wajahnya. "Haa-ah!" nafasnya menjadi panas dan terengah, bersahutan dengan nafas Chanyeol yang kian menggebu. "Mhah-uhn Chanyeolh!"

Dia mencoba mengatur desah yang keluar, tak ingin kelepasan hingga semua orang bisa saja mendengar atau yang lebih parah menangkap basah mereka. Tapi tetap saja susah, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjerit dan mendesah-desah sepuasnya ketika Chanyeol memelintir kedua putingnya sekaligus dari belakang.

Terlalu nikmat.

"Putingmu jadi sensitive begini, _Sayang._ " Dia berkata dan dengan sengaja menekan tonjolan itu, kemudian menariknya cukup kuat hingga dada Baekhyun membusung mengikuti tarikan. "Lihat, aku baru memainkannya sebentar tapi sudah sekeras ini." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, sukses membuat Baekhyun memukul kesal lengan sang suami.

Kakinya semakin lemas untuk berpijak, namun Chanyeol terus menghimpitnya agar tubuhnya tak terperosok jatuh karna tak kuat menahan godaan.

"Tidak tahu-anghh! Terasa perih dan nyeri saat kau-ahnn.. Saat kau sentuh begitu." Baekhyun berujar terbata, memejamkan mata juga menumpu tubuh menghadap kaca. Dia sudah hampir menungging, "Ngahh.. ahhn sudah! Jang-ahn lagihh."

Alih-alih berpindah tempat, Chanyeol malah berjelajah di tempat yang sama. Semakin membuat tubuh si kecil gemetaran sambil mendesaukan namanya dalam kenikmatan.

Chanyeol menanggalkan celana, membiarkan kain itu tersangkut di mata kaki. Sengaja membenturkan batang penisnya pada pantat sintal Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi lenguhan _sexy_ itu.

"Disini sudah basah sekali."

Chanyeol mengulum cuping telinga, mengamati penis si kecil yang sudah terlumur precum ketika di berikan pijatan olehnya.

"Ungh-uhhnn.."

Mata Baekhyun kian sayu ketika Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah mulut. Memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam mulut si kecil hingga liur meluber dan tumpah di sekitaran dagu.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah begitu terangsang oleh sentuhan Chanyeol, lubangnya bahkan sudah berkedut-kedut dan panas.

"A-Aahhh!"

Baekhyun melenguh panjang saat Chanyeol berhasil mendesakkan kepala penisnya ke dalam, membuat jemari kaki yang telanjang mengkerut juga mengetat kuat lubangnya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol mendesis dan mengigit bahu Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam, "Sempit sekali ugh!"

Dia sudah tidak peduli pada tempat mereka berada kini. Toh, belum ada orang yang membutuhkan toilet kan? Daripada tidak di pakai, mending dia yang pakai untuk memperbanyak pengalaman. Itu jauh lebih mengasikkan dan bermanfaat.

"Mhah-ahn.. hmpp-ahh." Liurnya meluber semakin banyak, membasahi jemari Chanyeol hingga ke pergelangan tangan, begitu kepayahan menarik nafas saat Chanyeol bergerak dari tempo pelan menuju sedang. "Ngah-unghhh!" Baekhyun menjadi kelabakan, meraskan titiknya tersentuh dan itu luar biasa rasanya.

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak menjilat sepanjang sisian leher, menarik rahang mendekat untuk mengganti jemarinya dengan bibir.

Beralih mencium juga melumat benda kenyal itu dengan gerakan asal bahkan menarik-narik lidah si mungil dengan bibirnya, pun pergerakan pinggul yang sama sekali tak berhenti. Terus saja menyenggoli prostat Baekhyun hingga desah frustasinya keluar di sela pangutan.

"Ckph-hah!"

"Ini pengalaman menyenangkan ya, _Sayang._ " Dia berujar dengan nada bangga, membawa tangan pada perut Baekhyun untuk di belai. "Besok mencoba di bawah pohon taman sepertinya bagus." Chanyeol menggeram lagi, membentur semakin kuat _twinsball_ pada bokong si kecil.

Baekhyun diam saja saat Chanyeol menarik sebelah tangan, sengaja untuk memperdalam penyatuan.

Sejenak dominan itu meneliti sisian wajah si kecil yang memerah basah, terlihat semakin cantik dan menggoda dengan tetesan saliva di sudut mulut yang terbuka.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka posisi ini," Katanya sambil membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga di pastikan si mungil menjerit karena perputaran di dalam lubang. "Na-ahh!"

Pria itu merapatkan punggung Baekhyun pada dinding, menggendong dan melingkarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun pada pinggangnya. Dikecupnya puncuk hidung dan kedua mata yang terpejam menahan nikmat.

"Aku lebih suka bercinta sambil melihat wajahmu, _Sayang."_ Dia berujar sambil membaui ceruk leher, menyatukan dahi sambil mengamati Baekhyun yang sayu ketika menatapnya. "Kau terlalu mempesona untuk di lewatkan, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Baekhyun merona namun tak mampu menjawab, hanya bisa membalas dengan lenguhan panjang saat Chanyeol mencumbu leher begitu intens; menyesap, mengigit juga menjilat untuk meninggakan jejak kekuasaan hingga di pastikan takkan ada celah yang tersisa.

"Ngaah-ahh!"

Namun tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengejang hebat, begitu terkejut saat cairannya menyembur tanpa peringatan sesaat setelah Chanyeol menggengam penisnya.

"A-Ahhnnn! Chanyeolieeh-ah!"

 **Crot.**

Nafasnya semakin terengah dan payah, membuat mulut ikut terbuka lebar untuk menghirup oksigen.

Chanyeol justru memainkan penis kecil itu lagi, mengecup rahang dan menghisapnya cukup kuat. "Aku baru menyentuhnya dan milikmu sudah berdiri lagi? Kau benar-benar sensitive hari ini, _Sayang._ "

Baekhyun juga tidak tahu, rasanya semua titik sensitivenya menjadi begitu peka terhadap rangsangan. Membuatnya tidak bisa menahan letupan orgasme yang lagi-lagi di raihnya untuk kedua kali hanya karna Chanyeol meremas bokong sekaligus mengigit puting kirinya.

"Aku sebentar lagi sampai-engh!"

Tepat di saat di tusukannya yang ke lima, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Sukses membuat Baekhyun bungkam walau tak benar-benar bisa berhenti mendesah. Masalahnya Chanyeol seperti tidak peduli dan tetep bergerak semakin cepat.

" _Hei, kau sudah terlalu lama memakai toilet!"_ Teriakannya bernada kesal. _"Aku juga ingin menggunakannya!"_

Tempo tusukan semakin cepat seiring dengan ketukan yang semakin banyak intensitasnya di pintu. Chanyeol benci ketika ada seseorang yang mengganggu waktunya berdua dengan Baekhyun, apalagi di saat sedang asik-asiknya seperti ini.

"Chanyeoliehh-anghh!"

 **Crot. Crot.**

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, membenamkan wajah pada ceruk leher ketika Chanyeol menumpahkan keseluruhan miliknya di dalam lubang itu tanpa mau ada yang terbuang. Mencengkram dua belah bokong Baekhyun dan menahan penis agar terbenam dalam hingga di pastikan anak itu merasakan hangatnya cairan sperma di dalam perut.

"Ugh, _Baby!"_ Sebelah tangannya pun turut membantu penis kecil itu untuk mengeluarkan cairannya lagi, membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika ambruk sesaat setelah memuntahkan semuanya.

"Le-lah sekalih hah..hah."

" _Yak! Chanyeol kau di dalam kan!"_

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas, mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam dan menggendong tubuh suaminya yang terkulai lemas di dadanya yang bidang.

"Berisik!"

Kini giliran kakaknya yang merusuh, membuat semakin jadi saja kekesalannya. Tidak bisa apa membiarkan dia menikmati permainannya ini dulu. Kan jarang-jarang bisa melakukan _sex_ di udara.

" _Chanyeol pabo-ya! Bangun!"_

Dan suara lengkingan menyakitkan itu benar bisa menyentak kesadarannya, membuat Chanyeol terlonjak hingga matanya melotot tak biasa.

"Hah! Apa? Apa?"

Dia mengedipkan mata setelahnya, tersadar tempatnya yang ternyata bukanlah dalam lingkup pesawat, tapi sebuah lorong beraromakan obat yang sangat menyengat.

Rumah sakit.

Ah, Chanyeol baru ingat. Di sepanjang perjalan tadi kan Baekhyun selalu saja mual dan muntah-muntah, membuat tubuhnya menjadi begitu lemas. Bahkan saat turun dari pesawat pun Baekhyun harus di gendong oleh Chanyeol.

Masalah mimpinya tadi, sepertinya itu hanya keinginan menggebu yang terbawa sampai ke mimpi. Biasanya sih memang begitu.

"Di saat suami kecilmu sedang di periksa, kau malah enak-enakan tidur! Dasar lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab, maunya enaknya saja kamu itu!" Yoora menyemburnya dengan nada jengkel, menjitak kepala sang adik hingga Chanyeol mengaduh.

"Aish maaf, _Noona._ Janji cuma sekali ini aja begitu." Katanya sambil memelas.

"Ya sudah sana, Dokter ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Dengan perasaan resah, Chanyeol menggeser pintu dan langsung mendekati Baekhyun yang terlelap dengan nafas teratur, terlihat nyaman hingga tak terusik sama sekali saat Chanyeol mengecupi kening dan bibirnya berulang. Wajahnya juga tak sepucat di pesawat dan itu membuat Chanyeol bersyukur.

Poni yang menutupi dahi si kecil ia sibak ke belakang, "Dia baik-baik saja kan, Dokter?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Wanita itu membalas dengan senyuman ramah, meraih tangan Chanyeol dengan segera hingga pria itu terkejut dan menatap bingung sang Kakak yang sejak tadi sudah senyam-senyum sendirian, aneh sekali.

"Selamat Mr. Park. Suami anda _positive_ hamil 4 minggu, kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah."

Mata Chanyeol tertegun dengan tampang bodohnya, tak menyangka hingga tangan terbawa refleks menyentuh perut Baekhyun dengan perlahan. "Di-disini ada anakku?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Dan Dokter paruh baya itu mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengucapkan kata selamat pada si Park yang terlihat kegirangan di sana. Senyumannya terkembang begitu lebar, tak bisa dia jabarkan seperti apa perasaannya saat ini.

Bahagia, itu sudah pasti.

Chanyeol merunduk, menumpu tubuh dengan lengan yang melingkar di atas kepala Baekhyun. Jemarinya mengelus pipi si mungil yang tembam bahkan tak segan mendaratkan kecupan dan lumatan kecil di bibir _cherry_ nya. Dia sudah sangat ingin memeluknya.

Benarkah dia akan menjadi seorang Ayah? Berarti usahanya setiap hari tidak sia-sia? Sodokannya ampuh juga ternyata.

" _Sayang_ bangunlah," Wajahnya berseri-seri, masih sibuk mengusap perut Baekhyun dengan tangan yang satunya. "Kau dengar, disini ada bayi kita! Cepatlah bangun, aku ingin memelukmu." Dia berbicara seperti orang idiot.

"Ah, aku senang sekali!"

 **Chup. Chup.**

Lagi dan lagi, Chanyeol sibuk mengecup bibir dan leher. Sengaja agar Baekhyun terbangun dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Membuat Yoora memutar bola mata, jengah akan sikap Chanyeol yang tak tahu malu.

"Tapi,"

Sang Dokter kembali berbicara setelah sebelumnya memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun sekali lagi, memasukan _stetoskop_ ke dalam saku jas yang dikenakannya.

"Hanya saja untuk beberapa minggu ke depan saya sarankan untuk tidak berhubungan intim dulu."

Chanyeol mendadak tuli.

Yoora tertawa setan.

Pria itu mengorek telinga kiri dan kanan, berusaha mencaritahu apakah ada kotoran yang mungkin saja menyumpal dan membuat pendengarannya tidak jelas,

"Hah?! Bisa di ulangi tidak?"

"Kalian tidak boleh bercinta dalam beberapa minggu ke depan." Sang Dokter berucap penuh jeda di setiap kata, bersedekap dengan senyuman aneh.

Tanpa di ketahui dua wanita itu saling melempar tawa ketika netra saling bertemu, terkikik geli seperti tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Biarlah, toh Chanyeol juga tengah sibuk melongo hingga perlahan memucat wajahnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Antara senang dan sedih. Dia melirik Baekhyun dan perut yang tertutupi selimut berulang kali.

Chanyeol tidak ingin percaya ini, tentang fakta bahwa dia yang tak bisa menyentuh Baekhyun selama beberapa minggu ke depan adalah bencana. Penisnya bahkan ikut menjerit dari dalam celana,

"Tidaakk! Rumah kesanyangankuu!"

Oke. Selamat menikmati, Mr Park. HA!

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sukurin, emang enak lo Dad. Gak bisa naenain Appa sementara waktu, bhaks.

Ini sesuai requestan salah satu reader yang kepengen Chanbaek naena di dalam pesawat, _maapin Hina kalau gaje. *deepbow_

 **Kalau kalian mau req tempat mereka naena juga boleh, tapi ga janji bisa di buatin semua xD**

Oke setelah voting, ternyata ff ini fix jadi **mpreg**. Dan terimakasih banyak-banyak buat kalian yang udah review kemaren ya, ga nyangka dapet respon bagus di chapter kemaren. Padahal mah udah lama gak update, begitu update storynya makin gaje:'v

 **Voting lagi, minggu depan mau update** _ **Going Crazy**_ **atau** _ **Come Back to Me?**_

 **Kritik, saran atau uneg-uneg lain saya terima kok:***

 **Q :** Well, gua suka otak mesyummu author-nim.

 **A :** Ish Hina nda mesyum kaka:(( Cuma engasan aja kalau liat Appa Baekhyun ehe (*¯︶¯*)

 **Jangan lupa tetap gunakan hastag #BaekhyunhamilanakChanyeol jika kalian berada di team mpreg, haha XD**

 **.  
Big Thaks to:  
bubblegluu, 1004teuk, Baekbyours614, kimjyongdae, baekfingers, Sitachaan, baekitten, buny puppy, emamutmainah66, baekchann18, selepy, park jinsu614, guest, yodabacon614, pla614, ParkBaekChan614, yayahunnie, chayeonlee, Christby (Yah, sama Hina juga nih wkwk), Guest, veraparkhyun, cipcipchuu, SuperSupreme61, hyuneehun, Shiro Park, meliarisky7, Chan0207, , Lapcy614, Kiran Karuma, firelight6114, xbornsteinx, tyas.614, Tianrui, minyusui, derpwhiteboy.  
.**

 **Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat yang mau baca dan sempetin review cerita yang makin unfaedah ini. Seneng banget bacanya, lucu-lucu. Minggu depan dua komentar yang paling lucu bakal aku ulas di Q &A wkwk XD **

**Halo reader, tamu baru dan sider. Jangan lupa corat-coret di kolom review ya, ditunggu loh sayang~~**

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	13. Sexual Frustrased

**Summary : Kisah sedih Chanyeol yang harus menahan hasrat di saat Baekhyun yang justru memancingnya dengan sengaja. "Kayak ada pahit-pahitnya ya."-Chanyeol.**

…

Chanyeol pulang ke apartemen ketika matahari baru saja terbenam, menenteng tas kerja juga melonggarkan sedikit ikatan dasi di leher.

Mengusap wajah beberapa kali pula menguap lebar-lebar hingga sudut matanya berair karena terlalu lelah dan mengantuk. Tangan yang lainnya memegang kantung plastik berisikan buah, sesuai permintaan Baekhyun.

Dia sudah hampir memasukkan sandi Apartemen sebelum terkesiap saat melihat celah pada pintu. Pikirannya mendadak kalut, buru-buru membuka pintu dengan mata yang melebar pula berdegup cepat jantungnya.

Hanya satu pemikiran yang melintas di kepala, yaitu tentang penjahat yang mungkin saja berhasil membobol dan masuk ke dalam.

Tak masalah bila yang di ambil harta bendanya, namun yang ia pikirkan hanya keadaan Baekhyun-nya saja, tak ingin sesuatu membahayakan suami kecilnya yang kini tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Pintu berdebam dan mulut terbuka untuk berteriak,

"BAEK—"

"Selamat datang Daddy~"

"—Hyun?"

Suaranya tertahan dan Chanyeol melongo,

"Kau ingin makan terlebih dahulu, mandi atau mungkin ingin diriku?"

Hah?

Pria itu terdiam cukup lama, kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali pula terbuka penuh mulutnya, seperti seorang idiot.

Sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan refleks membawa pandang pada Baekhyun yang berdiri menyambutnya, meneliti penampilan pria mungil itu dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintu? Apalagi disaat kau berpakaian seperti itu!"

Anak itu mengerjap dengan polos, membuat batin Chanyeol terus menjerit karena tak tahan. Bagaimana mungkin bisa dia menahan hormonenya bila pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan saja kelewat imut seperti ini?

Baekhyun hanya mengenakan _apron_ berwarna merah berbintik putih dengan kantung tengah bergambar _strawberry_. Bagian atasnya berbentuk hati dengan dua tali menyilang di belakang punggung.

Terlihat semakin manis saat bando berpita tersisip di antara helaian rambutnya. _Ah,_ terlalu banyak bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos hingga bokong montok dan kenyal itu benar membuat degupan jantung Chanyeol semakin menggila, berulang kali menelan saliva dengan berat.

Sebenarnya ini saran yang diberikan oleh Luhan untuk Baekhyun, tiba-tiba menelpon sambil berkata, _"Cepat cek Line, aku sudah merekomendasikan sesuatu untukmu!"_

Dan ya ini semua adalah rencana sahabatnya, membuat dirinya harus mengikuti sebuah cerita dalam _Doujinshi_ dengan Pairing dari anime _Free!_ yaitu _Tachibana Makoto dan Nanase Haruka._

Ya, bedanya jika _Haru_ serba lumba-lumba. Baekhyun serba _Stawberry_ dan hal-hal menggemaskan lainya.

"Katakan, _Baby!"_

Baekhyun menjawab malu-malu, "Ugh, karena aku ingin menyambut, _Daddy!_ "

Senyumnya terkembang manis hingga melengkung garis matanya, membentuk sabit yang indah pula menautkan jemari di bawah tubuh sambil sesekali mengerjap layaknya seekor anak kucing yang menggemaskan.

Astaga. Tidak kuat, Ya Tuhan!

"Tapi jika tadi yang masuk bukan aku bagaimana?"

Si kecil menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin," Jawabnya percaya diri, "Dari aromanya saja aku tahu jika itu kau _, Daddy~_ "

Wow, itu kemampuan yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol tertawa gemas, mengusak rambut _silver_ Baekhyun hingga si kecil tersenyum dan tercondong ke depan tubuhnya. Sebelum usapannya beralih pada perut yang membesar, membuat arah pandang anak itu pula terbawa pada tempat yang sama.

Jeda cukup lama hingga Baekhyun menarik rahangnya, mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol hingga di pastikan lelaki itu tersadar. Kemudian tanpa ragu melingkarkan lengan di leher sang dominan juga sengaja memojokkan dirinya sendiri ke dinding.

"Jawab _Daddy_ , kau ingin apa dulu hm?" Dia berbisik tepat di telinga.

Sebenarnya tidak usah ditanya, karena alasan sesungguhnya Chanyeol pulang lebih awal adalah untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sudah terlalu rindu untuk memeluk juga menjamahnya hingga anak itu kembali menyebut dan mendesahkan namanya dengan binal.

Lalu mereka aka—Oke _Stop!_

Maunya sih begitu.

Tapi sayangnya tidak untuk sekarang.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu…"

Jadi pilihan ini mungkin yang terbaik daripada dia lepas kendali dan menyetubuhi suami kecilnya yang tengah mengandung, bisa-bisa dia kena damprat Kakaknya dari pagi hingga ke pagi lagi bila itu terjadi.

Miris sekali hidupnya memang,

"Kayak ada pahit-pahitnya ya."

 **.**

 **Sexual Frustrased**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Romance and Humor**

 **.**

 **Warn : Yaoi, BL. Kinky. Cosplay. Hardcore. Area anak kecil di larang masuk! Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun juga mengusap rambutnya ketika mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Tepat saat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan menunjukan pukul 8 lewat 15 malam.

Berhenti pada sebuah tempat dengan pemandangan Bulan yang terpantul indah di atas air. Sesuai keinginan si kecil yang terus saja merengak bahkan sesaat setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa jam lalu.

"Engh~"

Baekhyun melenguh pelan, terbuka kedua kelopak matanya sebelum mengerjap untuk menetralkan pandangan yang sempat memburam, terlihat masih begitu mengantuk hingga Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena sudah membangunkan si kecil yang terlelap dengan pulas barusan.

"Wah!" Namun anak itu segera berteriak rusuh kala pandangannya tertarik ke sisi kanan, "Chanyeolie, lihat! Ada kunang-kunang disini, cantik sekali." Katanya sambil menempelkan dahi pada kaca, menatap sekumpulan makhluk yang bersinar dalam malam yang temaram.

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik di mataku."

Cih, dasar tukang gombal.

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru berpura-pura menjadi sibuk mengetuki kaca dengan jemari lentiknya, seolah mengajak bermain ketika ada seekor kunang-kunang hinggap di sana.

Walau dia tak benar bisa menghindari semu merah yang menjalar dari pipi hingga ke telinga, membuat Chanyeol tertawa juga. Menggemaskan sekali, pikirnya.

"Apa aku boleh keluar?"

Kepalanya langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, diluar licin dan aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh." Chanyeol memperingati, buru-buru mengunci pintu mobil dari dalam. Sudah kenal betul sifat baru Baekhyun yang berubah keras kepala setelah hamil. "Tetap di dalam mobil."

Bukan tanpa alasan, pasalnya mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah kawasan pinggiran danau yang terletak agak jauh dari Kota. Tanahnya pasti licin apalagi setelah di guyur hujan beberapa saat lalu.

Suasananya memang sunyi dan sepi. Namun suara-suara hewan malam membuat suasana berubah ramai dan menyenangkan, mereka saling bersahutan menimbulkan bunyi yang khas.

Baekhyun termanyun, memelas ekspresinya. "Tapi aku ingin sekali menangkap mereka. Ayolah~~"

"Tetap tidak, _Baby!"_

Anak itu mendengus keras-keras, sengaja ingin menunjukkan bila dia tengah merajuk dan mengajukan protes dengan kode. Melipat kedua lengan di dada sedang kepalanya tertoleh menghadap pada jendela, mendumel dengan suara samar yang tak berhasil tertangkap oleh telinga lebar Chanyeol.

Setelah hamil memang agak susah untuk membujuk Baekhyun bila sudah ada maunya, dia berubah menjadi sekeras batu dan tak ingin siapapun membantah ucapannya.

Bila itu terjadi, dia akan merajuk tanpa ingin diajak bicara atau yang lebih parahnya akan menangis sampai seluruh keinginannya terpenuhi. Apalagi saat Chanyeol di suruh menghadapi moodnya yang naik-turun, rasanya ingin mengibarkan bendera putih saja.

Bahkan di tengah malam sekalipun, _"Chanyeolie, aku ingin permen kapas berbentuk ironman! Full body, bukan wajahnya saja!"_ Dengan nada yang menuntut, _"Pokoknya harus mirip!"_

Okey, Chanyeol tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk mengabulkannya bila itu kemauan suami mungil dan anak yang tengah di kandungnya. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuatnya masih tak terima dan kesal saat mengingatnya.

Yaitu ketika Baekhyun meminta,

"Aku ingin Kris memeluk sambil mengelus perutku."

Sukses membuat Chanyeol tersedak parah bahkan air yang diminum sebagian keluar dari hidung.

Dia memang tidak menolak sih, tapi itu membuat hubungan mereka agak merenggang karena Chanyeol yang pergi entah kemana. Sakit hati sepertinya, tentu saja.

"Maaf, _Baby_."

Ini untuk keselamatan Baekhyun dan anaknya juga, jadi tak apalah bila anak itu merajuk selama dia tidak marah-marah dan menghabiskan energi untuk hal yang sepele.

Namun satu menit berikutnya, Chanyeol justru di buat terkejut, berkedip-kedip kebingungan matanya saat Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas paha sang dominan, melupakan rasa kesal yang sempat hinggap di hati karena teringat oleh ucapan Luhan pagi tadi.

" _Saat hamil pasti kau akan berubah gendut seperti seekor babi, dia bisa saja mencari yang lain apalagi jika sifatmu menyebalkan!"_ Katanya dengan nada menakut-nakuti. _"Kau harus tetap terlihat sexy di depannya setiap hari dan layani dia, ingat itu!"_

Tidak, dia tidak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol, sengaja mengigit bibir bawah dengan gaya yang sensual.

" _Daddy_ ~"

Panggilannya terdengar lirih namun terkesan _sexy_ , sengaja merapalkan kata tersebut tepat di telinga lebar yang sudah memerah. Menjilatnya sekali sedang jemari lentik itu bermain-main di helaiam rambut hitam sang dominan.

" _B-Baby,_ bisakah kau kembali ke kursimu?" Ucapannya saja menjadi terbata, terus melarikan pandangan karena tak ingin terjebak. "Se-Sempit, _Baby_. Nanti bayi kita terjepit."

Bohong.

Nyatanya Baekhyun tak melupakan fakta itu, memberikan sedikit jarak untuk perutnya yang mulai membesar. Dia memang sengaja, tahu benar jika suami tampannya itu sudah tak bisa menahan. Terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik juga peluh yang terlihat di pelipis.

Jangan kira Baekhyun tak tahu, selama 4 Bulan ini Chanyeol selalu diam-diam mencumbunya ketika tertidur. Hanya mampu mencium bibir, leher juga dadanya. Kemudian ketika Baekhyun sengaja melepaskan desahannya, Chanyeol akan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi.

Ya, tidak usah di tanya apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sana.

"Dia tidak akan terjepit," Baekhyun menjilat garis rahang Chanyeol, menghisapnya pelan untuk meninggalkan tanda di bawah rahangnya. "Kecuali penismu yang mulai bergerak-gerak di dalam sana, _Daddy_."

Ugh, ketahuan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba mengontrol hasratnya. Namun parahnya Baekhyun justru menempatkan sebelah kaki pada selangkangan Chanyeol, menggesekkan lutut pada penis yang masih terbalut.

" _Daddy,_ di sini sudah keras sekali~"

"Hen-hentikan, _Baby! Ash—"_

Si kecil justru semakin gencar menggerakkan lutut dengan intens hingga memerah padam wajah sang dominan, juga meninggalkan beberapa _hickey_ samar pada leher juga rahangnya.

Baekhyun kemudian menangkup rahang tegas Chanyeol sebelum mendaratkan kecupan diatas bibir _kissable_ nya. Mencium lembut sebelum ia lumat dengan gerakan asal, bergerak resah tubuhnya sedang jemari tangan yang menganggur menarik turun _zip_ jaket _bomber_ yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Melihat Chanyeol dengan pakaian casualnya begini malah membuat Baekhyun semakin bergairah. Tubuhnya berubah panas dan ingin sekali di jamah oleh pria-nya. Apa ini efek hamil? Hormon yang tidak menentu?

"Hmppt—nyeoliehh.. Umph.."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang mendominasi kali ini, tak membalas pangutan namun tetap membuka akses ke dalam mulutnya ketika bibir bawahnya tergigit oleh si kecil. Oh, ini memabukkan.

"Mmhht… hah-mhah.." Lama-lama Chanyeol pun terpancing, membuat anak itu begitu kepayahan saat mencuri nafas di sela pangutan ketika Chanyeol membalas, kembali mendominasi.

Namun diam-diam Baekhyun juga tersenyum penuh arti di sela ciuman yang menuntut, merasa senang karena berhasil memancing Chanyeol-nya untuk bermain.

Tangan pria itu bahkan sudah menyusup dan membelai seduktif perut Baekhyun, membuat libidonya meningkat pesat bahkan tanpa sadar semakin gencar menggerakkan tubuh agar sesuatu di antara paha terjepit.

"N-nyeolieh!"

Dengan mudah posisinya dapat di tukar, kini Baekhyun sudah berada di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol ketika jok mobilnya ia turunkan seluruhnya.

Nafasnya sudah panas dan menggebu-gebu nafsunya, melihat Baekhyun yang menggelinjang dalam kenikmatan hanya karena jemari yang menari di atas putingnya ketika apron nya tersingkap, "Aku sudah tidak tahan." Katanya dengan suara berat.

Wajah keduanya kian memerah, saling bersahutan tarikan nafasnya ketika mata sayu itu menatap satu sama lain. Baekhyun memeluknya lagi, mengemut daun telinga Chanyeol lalu berbisik. "Aku milikmu, nikmati aku sepuasnya, _Daddy_ ~"

Terdengar binal? Tak apa, selama untuk suaminya dia rela melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali sebelum membawa wajah untuk menciumi setiap inchi tubuh suami kecilnya, berulang kali mencium juga menjilat pusarnya yang agak menonjol sembari melepaskan celana yang melekat pada Baekhyun.

"Ouhh.. _Daddyhh.."_

Baekhyun mendesah panjang ketika penis kecilnya terbebas, terbakar hasratnya ketika dengan sengaja Chanyeol menggoda ujung penisnya yang memerah, "A-ahhhn nyeolieh! _"_

Cairan bening keluar dari lubang si kecil yang berkedut ketika Chanyeol mengocok sekali penis Baekhyun, membalas dendam dengan menggodanya.

"Unghh-uhh!"

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Chanyeol melepas celana, menempatkan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun yang kemerahmudaan. Ujung penisnya hampir saja menerobos masuk sebelum kemudian,

" _Kalian tidak boleh berhubungan intim untuk beberapa hari ke depan."_

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba teriang di kepala, membuat pergerakan Chanyeol seketika terhenti. Terdiam dengan bola mata yang tergelincir memandangi Baekhyun yang sudah bergerak gelisah, kedua tangannya bahkan sudah mengurut penis mungilnya sendiri karena tak tahan.

"Ngh.. Cha-chanyeolieh ahnn cepath!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, _Baby."_ Katanya sambil merunduk, mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum menatap si kecil. "Ke-Kenapahh?"

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa bila bermain hanya satu kali, Sayang."

" _Engh.._ Apa kau tega membiarkan-uhh.. Membiarkanku begini?" Matanya berkaca-kaca, sudah tidak kuat menahan gejolak menggebu di dalam tubuh. "A-aku ingin di sentuh olehmu."

Dia pun sama, sudah begitu terangsang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terbalut nafsu seperti itu. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mengarahkan penisnya di antara selangkangan Baekhyun sebelum ia rapatkan kedua kaki si kecil untuk menjepit kedua penis mereka di antara paha.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau-ahhh! Uhn Chanyeolh!"

Kepala Baekhyun menengadah, bernafas panas juga terus mendesah keenakan ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan, "Nyah-ahh!" Meremat apa saja sampai-sampai matanya terpejam rapat.

Penis mereka saling bertemu dan bergesekkan dengan intens, menghantarkan sensasi luar biasa ketika penisnya juga terhimpit perutnya yang agak membesar.

Pula membuat cairan bening di lubangnya terus keluar, meluber semakin banyak saat pergerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat. Menguarkan juga aroma manis yang bisa membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akalnya.

" _Call me Daddy, honey!"_

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengangguk cepat, "Unghh iyahh _Daddyhh.._ lebih cepathh-ahhn." Jemari lentiknya bahkan ikut menariki kedua putingnya, memelintir juga menariknya untuk menciptakan sensasi menyenangkan.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuh lalu menempelkan bibir pada leher Baekhyun untuk membubuhkan beberapa tanda merah keungungan di atas kulit yang bersih tanpa noda, menghisapnya kuat-kuat seakan ingin mematenkan tanda kepemilikan prianya.

Jemarinya tangan satunya berada di mulut lubang yang berkerut, mengusap dengan gerakan memutar. Lubang Baekhyun benar-benar banjir sekarang, " _Daddyhh.._ Masukan ituhhh… hah-ahh gatal sekalihh!

Chanyel tak mengindahkan, tetap menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menciptakan rasa panas membara pada penis yang saling terpijat bahkan hingga kepala penis Baekhyun mengeluarkan tumpahan precum di ujung, dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Te-teruss ahh-angh sebentar lagihh…" Baekhyun terus meracau, sesekali memegang perutnya ketika merasakan tubuh yang terhentak naik dan turun.

"Engh—Babyhh!"

"A-anghn.. nyeolieh.." Tangan Baekhyun terjulur, hendak mencari pegangan pada tubuh Chanyeol yang tegap, _"Uhhn.. I'm cum-cuming Daddyhhh!"_

 **Crot. Crot.**

"Ahnn-ahhh!"

Tubuh keduanya menegang hebat, merasakan nikmat luar biasa saat pelepasan dapat teraih hingga mengosong sebagian pikirannya.

Chanyeol mendongakan wajah sambil menggeram , merasakan semua cairannya yang tumpah membasahi perut Baekhyun juga dadanya. Sebagian lagi ada yang terciprat hingga leher dan garis rahang.

Nafasnya masih terengah namun Baekhyun dengan segera menggenggam penis Chanyeol, hendak mengarahkan ke dalam lubangnya sebelum di cegah oleh sang pria, "Tidak." Ucapnya. "Aku tidak ingin membahayakanmu juga anak kita."

"Tapih aku ingin sekarang _Daddyhh!"_

Kening si kecil di kecup dengan lembut, "Tidak sekarang…" Katanya.

"Aku bisa menabungnya terlebih dahulu hingga buah hati kita terlahir nanti." Lanjutnya dengan sudut bibir tertarik. "Dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan menagihnya dan kupastikan kau tidak akan kubiarkan lepas begitu saja."

Baekhyun merona membayangkannya, "Biarpun aku memaksamu sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa kata.

Bibir tipisnya termanyun sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar, membuat kenyitan muncul di dahi Chanyeol. Bertambah jadi kebingungannya saat Baekhyun menjentikan jari lalu berseru,

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi dominannya malam ini?"

HUH?!

APA?

 **DUG.**

"Aw!" Chanyeol meringis ketika belakang kepalanya terbentur atap mobil, melirik Baekhyun dibawahnya dengan ragu dan kembali bertanya, "Ka-kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku ingin menusukmu!"

Perkataan penuh semangat itu justru Chanyeol jawab dengan tampang datar juga menyebalkan,

" _Tidak, bahkan di dalam mimpimu sekalipun!"_

 **.**

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Heyho~ Ada yang kangen cerita ini? Atau kangen sama Iza mungkin, ngahaha. Maaf kalau makin gaje:""

Sesuai requestan seorang reader yang minta naena di dalem mobil, dan untuk yang minta naena di rawa-rawa. Iza ganti jadi danau, walau ga bener-bener naena di sana. XD

Oh ya, berhubung besok Iza ultah. Iza mau bikin **games** nih, gampang kok. Kalau bener bakal Iza kasih sesuatu, ga seberapa sih tapi lumayan buat sms an ama doi xD

 **Jawab pertanyaan ini ya,**

 **Q1 :** Maksud dari **Izahina98** tuh apa?

 **Q2 : Tiga bias utama** Iza siapa aja?

Iza bakal umumin pemenangnya besok atau minggu depan di instagram ya, id nya **Izahina98. :***

 **Eits, review cerita ini dulu baru jawab ya :***

 **.  
Big Thanks to:**

 **Shiro Park, nutelazz, baekchann18, magfiroh98, bee04, Kiran Kiruma, 90OldbutGold, baekbiie, shirenapark, CBHS92, selepy, chayeonlee, SuperSupreme61, YonsyFS, Baekechantol, derpwhiteboy, pla614, Siti Nurul Indah Seregar, yayahunnie, nzwarxx, Rin-chan9488, guest, baekbyours614, hyuneehun, Jung HaRa, tkcxcmrhmh, veraparkhyun, meliarisky7, PCYLoey, 1004teuk, Niesa, Park Chan2, parkjinsu614, balqisaljurii, Hyunbee, dwinurainid44, micopark, puppynes, baekitten, jongina88, , n3208007, yeojachingusehun.  
.**

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau ngeriview cerita yang unfaedah ini, kritik dan saran di terima asal sopan ya.

 **Halo Reader, sider dan tamu baru~ Selamat datang di lapak Iza. Jangan lupa review biar Iza makin semangat buat nulisnya! Lagi kena wb nih, butuh semangat dari kalian :')))**

Sekian bacotan saya. Salam,

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!  
#Chanbaek MenujuHalal **


	14. Just, What the hell!

**Summary : Setelah sekian lama menghindari, akhirnya dia bisa menikmatinya lagi. Tapi, Chanyeol justru di kejutkan dengan hal tak terduga, "Argh Chanhh, sepertinya aku ingin…"-Baekhyun.**

…

Kepala anak itu lagi-lagi menengadah hingga rambut _silver_ nya menjuntai ke bawah, berkedip sesekali matanya. Terbuka setengah mulutnya hanya untuk membiarkan sebuah nama lolos dalam desah nafasnya.

"Ah-angh! Chanyeolhh!"

Dada Baekhyun membusung, melengkung tubuhnya kala merasakan gesekan intens pada bagian bawah tubuh. Tanpa sadar menggerakkan lebih cepat benda di tanggan hingga gemetaran hebat seluruh titik sensitive nya. Membuat matanya sampai menitikan air saking tak tahannya akan gejolak.

Matahari bahkan terlihat baru saja muncul ke permukaan. Namun, kamar itu sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara berisik yang bisa membuat siapa saja menjadi panas dingin kala mendengar.

Sayangnya pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah berangkat menuju kantor, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun juga. Lelaki itu seperti nya memang sengaja, mungkin takut kelepasan lagi seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Insiden di danau, ingat?

Sehari setelah itu Baekhyun jatuh sakit dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ya, walaupun saat itu mereka tak benar-benar berhubungan intim, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol merasa ini kesalahannya.

Padahal Dokter bilang Baekhyun memang kurang menjaga asupan makannya. Bayangkan saja, anak itu diam-diam menghabiskan dua mangkuk besar _ice cream_ _Stawberry_ dalam tiga hari berturut-turut.

Dan kini kandungannya sudah memasuki usia 9 Bulan, selama itu pula Baekhyun harus menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri bila hormone nya tak lagi bisa dia tahan.

Kini kedua tangan Baekhyun bergerak berlawanan arah, "Chanyeolhh…" menarik benda yang ia cengkram ujungnya untuk mencari sensasi yang lebih memuaskan lagi.

"Nik-math sekalihh.. a-ahh uhh nik-mathh…" Dia semakin gencar menarik bantal di selangkangan, sengaja menggesekkan penis yang masih terbalut _underwere_ tipis transparan. Tak perduli pada pergerakan yang cukup terhambat karna perutnya yang besar. "Se-Sebentar la-lagihh ahhnn!"

 **Crot.**

Tubuhnya langsung mencondong ke belakang, bertumpu dengan kedua telapak tangan sedang pinggulnya terangkat kala menyemburkan spermanya. Membuat cetakan basah pada kain _underwear_ berwarna pink tersebut.

Kalian pikir hanya Chanyeol saja yang selama ini tersiksa karena tak bisa menjamah suami kecil yang semakin semok tiap harinya itu? Salah.

Nyatanya Baekhyun juga merasakan kefrustasian, tubuhnya begitu ingin di sentuh dan di jamah oleh Chanyeol-nya. Namun pria tinggi tersebut selalu menghindar dan memilih mengikuti kata Dokter dan Yoora.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menyalurkan hasratnya seorang diri tanpa benar-benar bisa merasakan penuh di dalam tubuh juga sentuhan hangat prianya.

"A-ahh… masih-uhh… masih kuranghh ouchhh!" Baekhyun merengek, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar penis mungilnya bisa menabrak permukaan bantal yang telah basah sebagian. "Ngahh nyeoliehh!"

Sialnya, hormone kehamilan benar-benar menyiksa.

 **.**

 **Just… What the hell?!**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn: Yaoi, BL. Kinky. Crossdressing. Not Children Area. Semi pwp. Gaje. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't read!**

 **.**

Wajahnya tertekuk dan suram, persis seperti kertas yang telah di remas lalu di ceburkan ke dalam got penuh lumpur. Dengusannya bahkan terdengar beberapa kali, membuat Jongin yang sedang asik-asiknya memakan manisan mangga meliriknya dengan alis terangkat.

Oh, hey ayolah. Ini adalah hari bahagia, sahabatnya Sehun dan Luhan sedang melangsungkan pesta pernikahan.

"Hei, bung. Kau kena—"

"ARGHH! MEREKA MEMBOHONGIKU!"

Nafasnya memburu seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk, matanya seolah berapi-api jika saja dia di dalam sebuah animasi.

Hatinya dongkol luar biasa, tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kakak juga Dokter Jung yang tadi berbincang di balkon gedung.

" _Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya? Ku lihat Chanyeol seperti orang yang frustasi." Ucapnya sambil menyesap orange jus di tangan._

" _Apa lagi cara pandangnya pada Baekhyun, memprihatinkan sekali." Wanita berambut panjang itu tertawa renyah._

 _Sedang wanita lainnya menanggapi pula dengan tawa jahil andalannya. "Biarkan saja, siapa suruh berbuat mesum di butikku."_

Oke, Chanyeol akui.

Saat itu memang dia pernah sekali berbuat mesum di dalam butik Yoora, tapi hanya sekali dan itupun ia bereskan sampai bersih.

Salahkan saja Yoora yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan pemotretan untuk maskot butiknya yang tengah mengusung tema _Moe_.

Baekhyun di haruskan memakai kaos merah muda setengah badan hingga perut ratanya terlihat, juga luaran jaket boomber kedodoraan serta bawahan rok pendek berenda perpaduan warna _pink_ dan biru.

Memakai wig _purple_ sebahu dengan tambahan bando kucing berpita di salah satu telinganya.

 _Long stocking_ membalut kedua kaki serta sepatu _adidas_ menjadi alasnya. Serba _pink_ dan Itu benar-benar sangat menggemaskan, apalagi semua pose nya saat kamera memotret.

Sudahlah, angkat tangan saja Chanyeol melihatnya.

" _Shit."_ Dia mengumpat.

"Aku menyesal mendengarkan kata mereka, dasar nenek lampir!" Hardiknya.

Mata bulatnya mengedar mencari sosok manis suami kecilnya, tak perduli pada Jongin yang terlihat masih shock karena teriakan kerasnya tadi.

Dia keluar dari satu ruangan menuju aula, agak kesusahan berjalan dengan cepat karna pakaian yang dia kenakan sekarang ini.

Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya pandangannya menangkap objek yang di cari, tengah bersenda gurau dengan sang mempelai hingga matanya menyipit dengan indah. Sangat cantik.

Apalagi dengan mengenakan _Hanbok_ perpaduan putih dan kuning yang mendominasi kain. Di tambah dengan ikatan berwarna cokelat bergaris yang melingkar di bawah dadanya.

 _He so fucking cute._

Rambutnya di biarkan jatuh, menutupi dahinya hingga menimbulkan kesan manis. Juga wajah _innocent_ itu ketika menatapnya, adalah hal yang paling melemahkan.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat kearah Baekhyun, hampir terjatuh beberapa kali karna tak sengaja menginjak bawahan _Hanbok_ nya yang memiliki model seperti Raja pada jaman Kerajaan dulu itu.

Terlihat tampan dan gagah sebenarnya, Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakan sebelum berangkat ke acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan yang mengusung tema klasik.

"Kita pulang sekarang!"

"Hah?!"

Chanyeol berdecih, "Ck, sudah cepat!"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin di sini sampai acara nya selesai." Katanya dengan muka garang yang terlihat makin menggemaskan. "Kau pulang saja sendiri sana!" Dia mendengus, masih kesal juga karena kelakuan Chanyeol beberapa hari ini yang menghindarinya.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak menyeret Luhan pergi, tangannya justru di cekal lalu di gendong tanpa aba-aba tubuhnya sebelum kemudian ia bawa keluar aula pernikahan.

Meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin yang harus menyaksikan aksi protes Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan karena kelakuan aneh Chanyeol,

"Gilanya kumat kayaknya."

…

Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri, harus merasa takut atau senang karena perlakuan Chanyeol sekarang.

Dia sudah begitu menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, di jamah oleh suami tercintanya yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkabutkan nafsu dan kerinduan.

"Chanhhh~"

Anak itu merengek-rengek sejak kedua tangannya di ikat ke belakang punggung. Bukan hanya tangan, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya terlilit tali tambang yang membentuk pola jaring, kecuali perutnya yang besar tentu saja.

"Lepashh! Aku ingin menemani Luhan."

Chanyeol menatap dengan mengintimidasi, membuat Baekhyun berubah takut namun tetap meronta ingin di lepas. "Kumohon Daddyh~~"

Pria itu mengecupnya lagi lalu berkata, "Tidak, Sayang. Kau bahkan sudah menemaninya sejak kemarin dan mengabaikanku."

Apa kabar dirinya yang beberapa Bulan ini Chanyeol hindari terus huh?

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, "Nyatanya kau yang menghindariku!"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, merasa kalah. Dia memilih kembali menggerakan kedua tangannya, memberikan usapan sensual pada seluruh permukaan kulit Baekhyun hingga anak itu melenguh panjang.

"Ouhh Chanyeoliehh lebih cepathh-ahh!" Tubuhnya bergerak random di atas kasur yang telah hilang entah kemana sprei nya, lehernya terjulur ke atas sambil sesekali menatap sayu langit-langit kamar. "Ku-kuranghh cepat ishh!"

Chanyeol merunduk, mengecup kening Baekhyun lama sekali, menyalurkan perasaan kasih dan sayangnya. Lalu ciumannya semakin turun; bibir, leher, dada yang yang terakhir perut si kecil yang sudah membuncit.

"Uhh—Chanyeolhh lagihh…" Baekhyun mendesah setiap kali Chanyeol menjilat juga menyesap pelan perutnya, menggelitik pusarnya dengan lidah juga memberi banyak sekali kecupan menyenangkan. " _Mongmong_ menyukainya juga, _Daddyhh~"_

 _Oh,_ kalian bertanya siapa itu _Mongmong?_

 _Fyi_ saja, dia itu nama panggilan untuk bayi mereka yang masih ada di dalam sana. Baekhyun sendiri yang mau, walau di awal Chanyeol ingin sekali memanggilnya _Squisy._ Tapi sekali lagi, demi Baekhyun dia rela mengalah.

"Benarkah?"

Pria itu bertanya sambil menatap raut wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dari bawah, sedang tangannya sudah bersiap mengarahkan penis beruratnya yang sudah tegang sempurna. Menggoda mulut lubang yang telah banjir oleh cairan pelumas alami.

"Katakan Baby, _Mongmong_ yang menyukainya atau kau hm?"

Alis Chanyeol naik-turun menggoda, tertawa kecil saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menanggapinya dengan lenguhan juga nafas yang berat. Terpejam rapat matanya untuk menikmati tiap sentuhan.

Berulang kali juga menggeser tubuh agar kepala penis itu bisa segera tertanam di dalam. "Aku tidak akan masukan ini jika—"

"KAU!"

Baekhyun menjerit, kembali bernafas kepayahan hingga dadanya kembang-kempis. Menambah kesan _sexy_ pada puting susunya yang mengeras juga mengkilap akan lumuran saliva, "Ka-Kau… aku ingin kau-ahhn memasukiku sekaranghh…"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman miring, tanpa kata segera mendesak masuk miliknya dengan susah payah ke dalam lubang yang kemudian berkontraksi hebat saat bersentuhan batang penisnya.

"Argh-ahh pelanhh _Daddyhh…"_ Dia berkata seperti itu tetapi tubuhnya juga ikut bergerak, mencoba menyerap penis besar itu seluruhnya ke dalam lubang.

"Err—Jangan sempitkan lubangmu, _Babyhh."_

Si dominan menggeram keenakan, merasakan pijatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan pada penisnya. Terasa sungguh nikmat ketika permukaannya bisa bergesekkan langsung pada rektrum yang hangat pula sempit.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, membusung tinggi dadanya ketika ujung penis itu langsung menusuk tepat prostatnya. "Hah-anghh nyeolhh!"

Kedua kaki Baekhyun, Chanyeol angkat untuk diletakaan pada bahunya, bergerak pelan pinggulnya dengan kocokan intens ia berikan pada penis yang lebih kecil.

"Ahhh! mhh-mhah ahhn… _Mongmong_ menendang _Daddyhhh.. uhh enakhh."_ Mendengar itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin terbakar semangatnya, membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk melakukan _doggy style_ dengan gerakan bebas.

Sedangkan si kecil hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah dan dada yang menempel sempurna pada kasur, membuka mulut untuk meloloskan puluhan desah kenikmatan hingga liur menetes membasahi bantal.

Perutnya terasa melilit juga sedikit keram saat tempo sodokan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan dalam, seolah ingin memporak-porandakan isi perutnya.

Pria itu jadi seperti monster saking lamanya memendam hasrat, melupakan suami kecilnya yang juga kewalahan untuk menahan beban berat perutnya agar tak terjepit.

 **PLAK.**

" _Daddyhhh!"_

 **PLAK.**

"Sudah kubilang jangan sempitkan lubangmu, _Baby!_ Aku tak bisa bergerak enghh." 

"Tapihh…"

 **PLAK.**

 **PLAK.**

"Ahnn hiyahh ampunh _Daddyhhh! Sudahhh, perih sekalihh uhh!"_

Tamparan itu tak ayal membuat bercak merah muncul di pipi pantat Baekhyun, hampir meruam seluruh permukaannya bahkan meninggalkan cetakan jemari yang kontras dengan warna kulit.

Terasa sangat panas dan perih, tapi sayangnya hal itu malah membuatnya kembali menyentak klimaks yang kesekian kali dengan mudahnya.

Chanyeol mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang akan mendesak keluar, membuat tubuhnya secara alami bergerak untuk segera menuntaskan hasratnya. Mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun untuk menghujam prostat di dalam juga memilin puting si kecil.

Tak lupa pula memberikan _bitemark_ pada bahu tanpa memelankan tempo gerakan ketika menusuk _sweet spot_ sang submissif yang tak lagi bisa melawan.

Dia sudah hampir mencapai klimaks sebelum,

" _Da-Daddyhh_ arghh sa-sakit!"

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak ingin peduli. Sungguh, pelepasannya sudah sampai di ujung dan dia tak ingin menunda permainan dengan alasan apapun.

"Arghh sudah Chanyeolhh! Pe-perutku sakit sekalihh arkh!"

Pria itu seketika terkejut ketika mendengar rintihan yang kemudian menjadi jeritan. Buru-buru mencabut miliknya yang bahkan masih keras karna belum sempat mencapai klimaks.

Melotot dalam terkejutan juga bergegas untuk melepas ikatan tangan Baekhyun ketika anak itu mulai bernafas kesusahan. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak.

" _Baby,_ Ada apa? Apa aku terlalu kasar?"

Chanyeol menjadi panik sendiri, menyibak poni Baekhyun yang basah juga menatap khawatir wajah Baekhyun yang pucat juga menampakkan kesakitan.

Apa jangan-jangan…

Ah, tidak. Chanyeol menepis pemikiran itu, sebab jadwal yang telah di katakan Dokter Jung adalah sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Jadi tidak mungkin kan?

Chanyeol sudah hendak melemparkan pertanyaan lain sebelum suara Baekhyun membuat volume matanya semakin membesar,

" _Se-sepertinya aku mau melahirkan, Chan._ "

What the—"

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hayoloh! Dedenya jadi berojol gegara di guncang-guncang gitu, mabok sepertinya :'v

Oh ya, disini ada yang suka cerita non baku? Kalo iya, kunjungi wp ku ya **Guardian_Light.** Masih anget story nya, tapi jan lupa voment ^^

Btw, **Game** yang kemaren Iza buat, hampir semua ga ada yang tepat jawabannya. Nyerempet dikit adalah. Akan Iza jelasin singkatnya aja.

 **Q1: Izahina98** tuh apa sih?  
 **A:** Banyak banget yang bilang kalo Iza itu di ambil dari namaku, padahal bukan. Jauh banget malah sama nama asliku XD

 **Jadi, Izahina98** singkatan dari **Izaya x Hinata. But,** aku emang fans Hinata Hyuuga ^^ Oke, tapi ini emang kapel ku pas maen rp. Dan **98** di ambil dari tahun lahir kita. Udah ah, segitu aja. Bapereu nanti aku:''

 **Q2:** Siapa 3 bias utama Iza?  
 **A: Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol.**

Bias utama Iza dari dulu emang si Sehun, ayam jantanku:*  
Ada yang bener walau urutannya salah:''

Bagi, **TobenMongryong, Chan0207** dan **Yana Sehun, Shiro Park.** Jangan lupa **Cek PM ya!** Dalam kurun waktu **24 jam** gak ada balasan, bakal aku kasih ke yang lain **hadiahnya** :*  
Yang udah mau ikutan, Sankyuu~~

 **.  
** **Big Thanks to:  
** **candlelightdusk, TobenMongryong, parkyla, ForChanBaek614, Guest, baekchann18, PCYLoey, buny puppy, Siti Nurul Indah Siregar (Makasih banyak ucapannya^^), LavenderCB, wandapcy614 (Ciyee sama:3), Chan0207 (Makasih ucapannya^^), SuperSupreme61, adeknyachanyeol, mawar biru, 1004teuk, Shiro Park, CBHS92, n3208007, fyoochewx, nzwarxx, pcrpcy, meliarisky7, Yana Sehun, Rin-chan9488, , Fatihah Kim, LightPhoenix614, balqisaljufrii (Makasih banyak^^), ParkBaekChan614, Toben, veraparkhyun, novitaayu13, Puffy BaekBy, derpwhiteboy.  
.**

 **Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah sempetin baca dan ripiuw cerita ini^^  
Semoga para sider cepet tobat ya XD **

**Halo Reader tercinta, sider dan tamu baru~  
Selamat datang di story gaje ku dan jangan lupa buat review ya *tebar cinta**

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	15. My Milk (END)

**Summary : Lepas dari Kris, kini saingannya lebih berat lagi. "Pffft, kapan lagi melihatmu tersiksa begini, ketawain dulu ah."- Kris.**

…

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun sedang tangan yang lain menggengam erat-erat telapak tangan si kecil, berhati-hati dalam menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari ruang rawat inapnya.

"Pelan-pelan, _Baby_. Jangan dipaksakan kalau belum kuat jalan, aku gendong saja ya?"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya, melihat sikap suami kelebihan kalsiumnya yang keterlaluan lebay nya. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah sembuh total, luka jahit di perutnya bahkan sudah kering dan tinggal proses menghilangkan bekasnya saja.

"Aku bukan nenek-nenek, _please!_ Jangan berlebihan."

"Nenek? Bukannya Kakek-kakek ya nanti?"

Bodohnya Chanyeol malah berkata begitu.

Kaki Baekhyun terhentak sebal, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar meledeknya barusan. " _Baby_ , kubilang pelan-pelan!" Pria itu berteriak rusuh ketika Baekhyun menghempas lengannya lalu menghambur ke arah Yoora yang berada beberapa meter di depan. "Astaga, _Baby!_ "

Nyatanya dia tidak peduli dan tetap berlari kecil untuk menyambut wanita berambut pendek yang terlihat seperti baru saja pulang bekerja, senyumnya sangat cantik. Mirip dengan Chanyeol-nya, hanya saja yang ini versi wanita.

Baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat dengan senyuman merekah, mereka memang dekat akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin sangat.

" _Noona!_ Baekki rindu sekali~" Katanya dengan nada anak-anak, membuat Chanyeol mendecih karena cemburu.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak mengambil Baekhyun kembali, tubuh kecil suaminya sudah di tarik terlebih dahulu ke belakang tubuh oleh Yoora, matanya mendelik setajam mata pisau.

" _Stay away you, Idiot!"_

Informasi saja, Yoora itu masih kesal setengah mati karena kelakuan Adiknya yang tak mengerti situasi. Bisa-bisanya menyetubuhi suami kecilnya yang sedang hamil besar, dan parahnya sampai dia mengalami kontraksi seperti itu. Dasar, kalau bukan adiknya mungkin sudah ia buang ke rawa-rawa.

Bayangkan saja, keadaan berubah kacau saat itu terjadi. Di tengah rintihan Baekhyun yang hampir menangis, Chanyeol panik sampai-sampai saat keluar dia tak menyadari penampilannya yang setengah telanjang sambil menggendong Baekhyun yang hanya terbalutkan selimut, catat itu!

Dan parahnya dia tak membawa apapun selain sandal jepit yang dia pakai juga celana boxernya.

Miris sekali.

"Park idiot Chanyeol, jauh-jauh sana!" Usirnya seperti tengah mengusir sekawanan burung.

Yoora hanya tidak tahu saja bagaimana perjuangan seorang Park Chanyeol yang menunggu berjam-jam di ruang tunggu yang dinginnya bukan main hanya dengan mengenakan celana boxer bermotif _chibi_ _Ironman_ , Hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Baekhyun.

Mengundang banyak sekali tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong tempatnya menunggu. Sungguh, pengalaman yang tak terlupakan.

"Tapi aku ini ka—"

"Diam, jangan sampai penismu kakak potong pake silet ya!" Yoora misuh-misuh sambil menggiring Baekhyun yang tengah menahan tawa, bersikap manja pada Yoora hingga keluar pintu rumah sakit.

Chanyeol mengusap dadanya dramatis,

"Dasar toben emang ya…"

 **.**

 **My Milk**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn: Yaoi, BL. Kinky. Gaje story. Semi baku. Not Children Area. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't read!**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggaruk perutnya dengan tampang mengantuk, bercak merah memanjang bekas bantal saja masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Dia menguap lebar juga malas-malasan ketika mendekati pintu yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi bel nya. Tolonglah, ini masih terlalu pagi dan sialnya dia tidak bisa tidur karena anaknya yang rewel semalaman.

"Cih, mau apa kau datang pagi-pagi?"

Pria di depannya tertawa kecil, langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang pemilik rumah. "Mampir sebentar, mau lihat bagaimana tampang anakmu itu." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan bungkus makanan di atas meja.

"Kebiasaan sekali si tonggos ini, aku belum mengizinkanmu." Chanyeol berkata ketus, mendudukan diri di sofa sambil menatap mantan rivalnya yang tengah tersenyum seperti orang sinting. "Apa?"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Tunggu, arah pandang Kris bukan untuknya. Dia mulai mengikuti arah tatapan mata sang pria lainnya, berbalik tubuhnya dan menyadari jika si idiot ini sedang melihat…

"Oh, Kris? Tumben bertamu pagi-pagi."

…Baekhyun yang tengah menyusui bayi di dalam gendongannya.

Enak ya, pagi-pagi dapat pemandangan segar dari Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan piyama bagian atas kebesaran juga terlihat jelas dadanya yang montok mengundang nafsu itu. Halah, rasanya ingin mencolok mata Kris yang terlihat sekali senangnya.

"Akan kubuatkan minuman, tunggu sebentar!"

Anak itu langsung pergi menuju dapur, dan Chanyeol yakin sekali jika pandangan Kris tidak teralihkan sama sekali dari bokong sintal nan kenyal suami kecilnya yang terbalut celana pendek yang ketat.

"Jaga matamu, Bung!" Chanyeol memperingati.

"Santai saja, Chanyeol! Suami mu memang sangat _sexy…"_ Matanya langsung melotot, membuat Kris buru-buru menyambung ucapannya. "Ha-hanya saja _My baby_ Tao-ku lebih _sexy,_ tentu saja ahaha." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kikuk.

Chanyeol merotasikan matanya, memilih menyusul Baekhyun ke dapur daripada satu ruangan dengan Kris yang aneh.

Pria itu terdiam sesaat, tersenyum kecil kala melihat anaknya di dalam _box_ bayi yang berada di dekat meja makan, memang sengaja di tempatkan disana supaya Baekhyun tak perlu bolak-balik dan meninggalkan bayi mereka bila Baekhyun sibuk memasak.

Ah, Baekhyun sangat cantik bahkan dengan tampilan ala bangun tidur begitu.

Lengan kekarnya tahu-tahu sudah melingkar di perut Baekhyun, membawa wajah mendekat pada ceruk leher untuk mengecup juga memberikan tanda merah kecil di sana.

" _Baby, I want a morning kiss~"_ Ucap Chanyeol di iringin gigitan kecil di kulit leher Baekhyun.

Yang lebih pendek menggeliat kecil, "Aku sedang membuat minuman, Chanyeolie! Nanti sajalah."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, justru menarik dagu Baekhyun ke samping untuk ia raup bibirnya, mengambil _Morning kiss-_ nya sendiri. Melumatnya lembut menuju kasar kemudian mengigit juga melesakkan lidahnya untuk berjelajah di dalam, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan untuk membalas. Posisinya menyulitkan.

"Ungh.. Chanhh." Lenguhannya lolos ketika Chanyeol menyedot lidahnya, bermain begitu asik di dalam gua hangat kesayangannya. Bahkan tak membiarkan Baekhyun bernafas benar sedikitpun, malah membalik tubuh mungil itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar dengan sendirinya di leher jenjang Chanyeol, menarik wajah pria itu semakin dekat agar ia juga bisa membalas dengan mudah pangutan yang semakin memabukkan.

"Ahnn.. Jang-ahn di tarik~" Baekhyun merengek saat Chanyeol memainkan puting susunya, mendorong tubuh kecil itu hingga terbaring sebagian di meja konter.

Aktifitas itu hampir saja berakhir dengan acara pergumulan panas jika saja,

 **OEKK… OEKK..**

Buah hati mereka tak menangis keras hingga membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan lebih memilih mendekati anaknya ketimbang mengurusi Chanyeol dengan penis tegangnya.

"Pfftt—"

Dan sialnya Kris melihat itu dari balik dinding dengan tawa meledek yang pura-pura ia tahan, "Kapan lagi melihatmu tersiksa begini, ketawain dulu ah."

Sialan sekali.

Penderitaannya tidak hanya sampai di situ saja, dia merasa benar-benar seperti batu kerikil kecil yang tak dianggap eksistensinya. Bahkan setelah dia membuat keributan dengan menyetel musik keras-keras.

Tetap saja, Baekhyun sibuk sepanjang hari untuk mengurusi kebutuhan bayi mereka yang baru menginjak usia 30hari lebih seminggu, masih rewel-rewelnya.

"Mongmong, lapar hm?"

"Namanya Park Jiwon, _Baby._ Bukan Mongmong…"

Dan Baekhyun sudah terlalu nyaman untuk memanggil buah hati mereka sendiri dengan nama tersebut. Dia jadi teringat Anjing _Chihuahua_ yang di pelihara di kamar sebelah, namanya sama persis.

"Chanyeolie tolong belikan popok!"

"Chanyeol cepat belikan susu untuk Ibu menyusui!"

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Jangan nonton TV terus ish!"

"Ihh, kamu tuh maunya enaknya doang sih! Suka bikin anak tapi cemberut mulu kalau disuruh bantuin!"

Chanyeol ini, Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol begini, Chanyeol begitu. Serasa déjà vu saja. Belum lagi Baekhyun jadi suka marah-marah, mungkin lelah. Harusnya dia mengerti bukan malah bertingkah manja, seperti seorang bocah yang minta di sayang.

" _Baby,_ aku juga in—"

"Tunggu dulu, Chan. Aku harus mengganti popok Mongmong."

Pria kecil itu langsung berlalu begitu saja. Jangan tanyakan seberapa dongkol hatinya saat ini. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa jika anaknya menaruh dendam padanya. Setiap kali Chanyeol ingin berduaan dengan Baekhyun, pasti bayi kecil itu akan menangis sangat keras.

 **Sabar.**

 **Sabar.**

 **Sabar.**

Satu kata yang sangat sulit untuk di wujudkan olehnya.

 **.**

 **-My Milk-**

 **.**

Beberapa jam berlalu, Chanyeol kembali melangkah memasuki kamar setelah menghabiskan banyak sekali _snack_ juga _cola_ ketika bermain _Nintendo_ barusan, mencoba mengurangi rasa dongkol di dalam hati.

" _Sayang?"_ Panggilnya pelan dan hanya mendapat sebuah deheman kecil dari Baekhyun yang tengah asik membaca komik yaoi berated.

Kebiasaan barunya, anak itu jadi suka sekali mengoleksi komik bertema _boy x boy_ yang memiliki rated dewasa. Sebenarnya dari dulu juga dia sudah menyukai komik bertema _Boys Love,_ hanya saja sekarang lebih parah.

"Apa Jiwon sudah tidur?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Bahkan setelah Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang pula merangkak mendekatinya, Baekhyun tetap tak menyadari itu. Sepertinya jalan ceritadi dalam manga ' _Hidoku Shinaide'_ itu lebih menarik di banding dirinya.

 **CUP.**

 **CUP.**

Chanyeol mengecupi perut rata Baekhyun yang tersingkap sedikit, berharap mendapatkan perhatiaan dari si kecil. Menumpu tubuh dengan lengan yang menempel di masing-masing sisi tubuh si mungil Park Baekhyun agar memudahkannya untuk memberikan banyak kecupan lainnya

"Chanyeol, bisa diam tidak? Jangan menggangguku." Baekhyun memperingati kala Chanyeol mulai iseng mengigit main-main perutnya. Bahkan dengan sengaja menusuk pinggangnya dengan jemari yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun menggeliat karena geli. "Ish!"

"Kau di larang mengabaikanku…"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru mengambil komik dengan _volume_ yang berbeda. Sungguh, dia sudah ingin sekali membaca komik koleksinya yang belum sempat ia baca dengan keadaan tenang tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Karena setelah selesai tentu dia bisa mencari komik dengan judul lain sesuai rekomendasi sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

Imajiner siku-siku sudah berkedut di setiap jengkal wajah Chanyeol, menghasilkan juga dengusan keras saking kesalnya.

Langsung saja, kedua kaki si kecil dia tarik hingga tubuh itu terseret dan terbaring pada akhirnya. Chanyeol mengukung tubuh Baekhyun dalam kuasanya tanpa takut pada pelototat si kecil yang merasa waktu berharga nya di ganggu.

"Ah, Chanyeol mau apa kau? Hen-hentikan!"

Baekhyun berubah panik ketika pinggul nya diangkat lalu di tarik paksa celana pendek juga _underwere_ nya hingga terlepas. Kedua tangannya refleks menutupi daerah privasi nya yang semula tertangkap oleh pandangan mata Chanyeol yang kelaparan, tahu benar apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh si mesum kesayangannya ini.

Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, hendak menyingkirkan tangan itu agar ia bisa melihat penis mungil menggemaskan yang ia rindukan.

Si kecil menggeleng dan memerah wajahnya, "Tidak mau, malu~"" Katanya kelewat imut.

"Aku suamimu, kenapa harus malu? Kau indah dan aku menyukai setiap jengkal tubuhmu."

Netra mereka beradu ketika kalimat itu terlontar, saling menyelami iris masing-masing hingga tatapan itu terlepas sepenuhnya kala Chanyeol mulai memberi usapan sensual pada paha dalam si kecil, menahan kedua kaki itu agar tetap terbuka supaya memudahkannya dalam merangsang.

"Hyahhh Chanyeolhh!" Baekhyun terpejam matanya, menahan gelanyar aneh yang seolah menyengat seluruh tubuh.

Kepalanya berubah pusing namun tetap menikmati setiap belaian yang diberikan tangan besar suaminya. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan semangat, mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang memerah padam. "Aku sudah memiliki seorang anak sekarang, panggil aku _Daddy_!" Perintahnya.

Usapan Chanyeol semakin naik, bergerak memutar di area penis yang masih terbalut pula perut dan dada, naik turun seperti tak ada bosannya. Menggerakan kesepuluh jarinya untuk meremat guna memberikan sensasi menyenangkan hingga terangkat tinggi tubuhnya, "Ahh _Daddyhh~"_

Merasa cukup untuk mengundang libido si kecil, Chanyeol langsung melucuti semua pakaiannya. Mengocok beberapa menit penis beruratnya yang sudah sangat siap untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, dia memang tak suka berlama-lama dalam pemanasan.

"Mendesahlah yang banyak hanya untukku, _Baby_." Chanyeol berujar seduktif tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka, meniupkan nafas hangatnya sesekali sambil membenturkan kepala penisnya pada _twinsball_ juga mulut lubangnya yang licin.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung menarik tengkuk Chanyeol mendekat, menjulurkan lidah agar pria itu lekas menyedot lidah yang tengah bermain di sekitar bibir _kissable_ nya yang _sexy_.

 **BLESH.**

"Ugghh-uhhh!"

Jeritannya tertahan ketika penis besar itu berhasil menerobos masuk seluruhnya, membuat tak sadar gigitan kuat pada bibir sang dominan ia berikan karena terkejut. Rambut hitam bagian belakang saja Baekhyun tarik untuk mengalihkan rasa perih bercampur nikmat yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan.

"Ha-ahh Daddyhh hmptt—"

Bibir tipis nan kemerahan milik Baekhyun adalah candu bagi Chanyeol, permen termanis yang pernah dia rasakan sepanjang kehidupannya.

Suara penyatuan kulit di bawah semakin terdengar semakin nyaring, berbaur bersama suara kecipak liur juga derit ranjang yang bergoyang membuat semakin panas suasana hingga terbakar semangatnya dalam bergerak.

Baekhyun semakin kuat memeluk leher Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sambil mendesah tak terkendali.

"Ahh ngahh-ahh Daddyhhh terushh ehhmm…" Air matanya turun di sudut saking menikmatinya, bergoyang berlawanan arah pinggulnya untuk mengimbangi pergerakan Chanyeol yang berubah kasar.

"Ahh ini nik-mat sekali! Ouhh _Babyhh_!"

Chanyeol ikut menggila, menambah tempo tusukan ketika sudah menemukan _sweet spot_ si kecil. Ingin terus mendengar suara lenguh dan desahan yang berhasil lolos setiap kali prostatnya ia senggol dengan telak.

Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi mencerna setiap kata dan umpatan yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Kepalanya sudah melemas ke belakang dengan bibir bawah yang tergigit, tak ingin suaranya lolos lagi dan mengganggu tidur lelap bayi kecilnya.

Kedua kelopak indahnya hanya mampu terpejam untuk menyembunyikan iris cokelatnya yang cantik, memerah dan bercucuran keringat wajahnya, menampilkan bagaimana nikmatnya pergumulan panas ini.

" _B-babyhh_ ouch.. Jangan gigit bibirmu!"

Chanyeol menekan dagu Baekhyun agar gigitan itu terlepas tanpa memelankan gerakan pinggulnya, mencoba membuka mulut si kecil yang masih enggan terbuka. Menggeleng kepalanya pertanda jika ia tak menginginkan perlakuan sang dominan.

Namun, matanya langsung terbelalak pula membusung tinggi dadanya ketika Chanyeol menarik kedua tangannya kebawah untuk meberikan hujaman lebih dalam hingga Baekhyun menengadah hebat.

"Aahhhh-ahhn _Daddyhh!"_

Desahnya tak mampu ia tahan lagi, terlalu tak kuasa menerima hujaman sedalam dan seintens yang mengenai titik sesnsitifnya, mengirim sinyal kenikmatan yang tak bisa ia jabarkan lagi rasanya.

"Ter-laluhh dalam-ngahh _Daddy_ nyeolhh…" Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan bahkan untuk bergerak saja terbatas karena tangannya yang masih tetap Chanyeol tarik. "Nyahh-ahh makin besar.. ahh _Daddy!_ Baekkie ingin pipishh anghh…"

"Bersama, _Sayang…"_

Tusukannya terus menciptakan desah kefrustrasian dari yang lebih kecil, berusaha mempercepat pelepasannya. Sampai-sampai melupakan fakta bila bayi tengah tertidur, dan Jiwon mulai terusik kenyamanannya kini.

"Argh, iya! Pijat terus _babyhh_!" Chanyeol sampai memejamkan matanya ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja merapatkan dinding rektum. "Ashh-kau yang terbaik _Sayang_!"

"Cum.. Baekkie ingin cum _Daddyhh.. Ahhn_ lebih ahh lebih cepathh uhh!"

Baekhyun meracau dan mendesah, Chanyeol menggila.

Permainan mereka sangat hebat hingga membuat si kecil terus saja mencapai pelepasannya, namun tetap tak menyurutkan niat si kecil untuk merasakan lagi gelayar penuh kenikmatan ketika penisnya menyemburkan mani.

"Sebentar la—"

 **ENG—OEKK OEKK~**

Baekhyun tersentak, tersadar sepenuhnya ketika mendengar suara tangisan itu. Tubuhnya secara refleks berusaha bangkit, namun sayangnya tertahan oleh penis yang bersarang di dalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Kenapa suara tangis itu harus terdengar ketika dia sedang dalam masa-masa menuju puncaknya? Benar-benar menyiksa jika dia tak melanjutkan ini.

"Lepas dulu, Chanyeoliehh! Mongmong ha—AHHH!"

Kepalanya terbanting ke belakang karena terkejut akan serangan tiba-tiba pada prostatnya. Biarlah, Chanyeol tak ingin peduli kali ini, tetap menahan pula menekan kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk mengejar kenikmatan.

"Berhenti duluhh Chanyeolhh ahh ouhh nyeolhh berhenti!" Baekhyun masih berusaha, "Chanyeolhh! Anghh kumohon~"

Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar, justru menambah kecepatan karena merasa pelepasannya sudah di ujung. Sepenuhnya dia sadar tangisan melengking bayinya, oleh karena itu dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini.

Jemari kaki Baekhyun mengkerut ke dalam, "Angh nyeolhh cepathh.. Mongmong menung-ahh cumingg!"

 **Crot. Crot.**

 **Bruk.**

"Aw, _Baby!"_

Chanyeol terhuyung jatuh terduduk ketika Baekhyun mendorongnya sekuat tenaga kala pria itu sedang lengah, membuat penyatuannya seketika terlepas walau hal tersebut meninggalkan rasa perih yang luar biasa.

Persetan, anaknya lebih penting.

"Arghh, bokongku! Dasar Park idiot Chanyeol!" Baekhyun merintih sambil menggendong susah payah bayi kecilnya, menimangnya sebentar sebelum menyusuinya.

Sang dominan hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang mampu meredakan tangis buah cinta mereka. Ups, maafkan _Daddy_ mu yang mesum ini Mongmong~

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendengus menatap Chanyeol dengan tampang tanpa dosanya, kaki-kaki pendeknya berjalan mendekati ranjang. Sedikit kesulitan ketika ingin bersandar pada _Headbed._

"Biar aku ban-aw! Adududuh sakit _Baby!"_ Pria itu mengaduh dengan tubuh menggeliat seperti cacing kala Baekhyun mencubit bahkan memelintir kulit perutnya. "Ampun, ampun _Baby!"_

Demi apapun, cubitan Baekhyun sangat menyakitkan. Dia itu kalau mencubit hanya mengambil sedikit kulit lalu di pelintir kuat-kuat, bayangkan saja seperti apa perihnya.

Ugh, untung Sayang.

Si mungil kemudian bersandar, menimang Jiwon yang tengah menyusu dengan semangat. Matanya sesekali terpejam saat Baekhyun mengelus pipi gembilnya yang kemerahan.

Chanyeol awalnya ikut menanggapi dengan senyuman di bibir sebelum netra nya tak sengaja melihat puting susu Baekhyun yang satunya, dia mulai tertarik juga. Apalagi setelah melihat setituk air susu di ujungnya.

"Ahh, Chanyeolie! Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Mencegah susu yang terbuang percuma." Setelah berkata begitu, dengan mudahnya dia melahap _nipple_ kemerahmudaan Baekhyun, bahkan sedikit meremas dadanya agar airnya keluar deras.

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat, berkedip sesekali matanya pula kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahanya yang berada di ujung tenggorokan.

Chanyeol justru semakin kuat menyedot asi Baekhyun, berlomba-lomba dengan anaknya yang kini tengah melirik ke arahnya. Bibir kecil itu tak hentinya bergerak untuk memerah air susu, begitupula dengan Chanyeol.

Entah, kenapa ini malah seperti tengah terjadi kompetisi di antara mereka.

"Ahh-ahn.. Hentikan Chanhh.." kepalanya pusing lagi, tak kuat jika kedua putingnya di hisap dengan cepat dan kuat seperti itu.

"He-hentikan uhh.. Chanyeol! Jangan di remashh!" Baekhyun menjerit kala tangan Chanyeol justru menggenggam pula meremas penis kecil miliknya yang semula lemas.

Si dominan terkekeh, "Aku baru tahu jika asi seenak ini, bagaimana bisa aku lupa." Dia kembali menyusu sambil mengocok penis suami mungilnya.

"Jangan mesum di-ahhn.. Ada Mongmong Chanhh.." Baekhyun berusaha lepas, tapi tubuhnya menghianati.

 **Plop.**

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mengeryit karena tak lagi merasakan sedotan kuat di bagian kanan putingnya. Dia menunduk dan mendapati Jiwon tengah menatapi Chanyeol. Bibirnya sudah merengut sebelum tangisnya kembali lagi.

"Eung?"

Aktifitas Chanyeol berhenti sesaat kala mendengar itu namun tak lama. Dia sudah kembali asik menyodot bahkan mengigit gemas _nipple_ Baekhyun, yang anehnya malah menambah kencang tangisan Jiwon.

"Eh, kenapa?"

Baekhyun kelabakan, mengikuti pergerakan kecil tangan Jiwon pada puting yang tengah Chanyeol mainkan, seolah berkata jika dia ingin meminum dari sana.

"Ih, itu bagianku! Susu untukku!" Protes Chanyeol sambil menutupi bagiannya, membuat tangisan Jiwon semakin keras dan melengking. Langsung saja tangan Chanyeol di tampar pelan oleh Baekhyun plus mendapat delikan mata yang tertuju padanya. "Mengalah kenapa sih!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun membawa kepala Jiwon pada dada kirinya. Mengarahkan puting susunya pada mulut kecil Jiwon yang langsung saja di sambar. Anak itu jadi anteng ketika menyusu.

Chanyeol mengalah dan bergeser pada sisi kanan, bermaksud bertukar namun lagi-lagi tangan kecil anaknya sudah berada di sekitar sana, seolah benar tak mengijinkan nya untuk ikut menikmati.

Bahkan dalam pandangannya saja, Chanyeol melihat Jiwon tengah menjulurkan lidah lalu tersenyum meledek kearahnya.

"Sianjir, diledek anak sendiri."

 **.**

 _ **-The END-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ciye, Jiwon dendam kayaknya ama elu Chan xD

Fiuh, akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin series ini dengan total 15 chapter. Maaf ya, jika cerita ini makin aneh di setiap chapternya. Maaf juga karna Iza gak bisa lanjutin cerita Chanyeol yang bersaing sama anaknya disini, karena keluar jalur tema _crossdressing_ takutnya. :""

Awalnya gak berniat bikin mpreg bahkan sampai bikin berchapter banyak kayak gini, _but_ _ **terimakasih banyak**_ buat kalian yang mau baca dan komen, ngasih saran dan suara sampai ff ini jadi mpreg. *bow

 **Terimakasih** juga buat kalian yang udah mau ikutan **games** kecil kemarin, maaf ya hadiahnya emang ga besar-besar amat. :""

Dan percayalah jika Iza selalu pengen bikin ff lucu, apalagi di ff ini tapi entah kenapa gagal mulu:""

 _ **Oh ya , Mau nanya dong. Dari keseluruhan Chapter, kalian paling suka yang mana, judulnya apa?**_

Di jawab ya~

 **.  
** **Big Thanks to:  
** **yayahunnie, cipcipchuu, TobenMongryong, Yana Sehun, milkybaek, derpwhiteboy, Siti Nurul Indah Siregar, 1004teuk, n3208007, pla614, PCYLoey, novitaayu3, guest, adeknyachanyeol, ParkBaekChan614, CBHS92, tkxcxmrhmh, ForChanBaek614, , Chan0207, LightPhoenix614, baekchann, Fatihah Kim, byuneeparkk, baekarachuu, Kiran Karuma, Toben, veraparkhyun, mawarbiru, SuperSupreme61.  
.**

 **Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah sempetin baca dan ripiuw cerita ini dari awal sampai sekarang^^  
Ini bonus chapter dengan word terpanjang di series ini buat kalian semua~**

 **Halo Reader tercinta, sider dan tamu baru~  
Selamat datang di story gaje ku dan jangan lupa buat review ya! Sampai jumpa di series berikutnya~ **

**Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	16. Missing You (Bonus)

**Summary : Kisah mesum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di rumah sakit. "Take care of me, sexy nurse~" –Chanyeol.**

…

 _Kembali ke-14 hari sebelum kejadian Chanyeol dan Jiwon yang berebut meminta susu pada Baekhyun._

"Ck."

Bibir kissable itu terus saja termanyun, sesekali berdecih sedang matanya tak lepas melirik wanita berambut pendek yang tengah menimang bayi kecil dalam gendongannya.

Kemudian melirik hati-hati ke arah pintu rawat inap bernomor 61 yang tertutup. Ingin beranjak masuk, hanya saja setiap pergerakan kecil yang ia lakukan langsung menarik perhatian wanita tersebut.

Sungguh, dia sudah sangat rindu dengan Baekhyun-nya.

Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak bertemu langsung, hanya sekedar melihatnya sekilas saja rasanya sulit sekali. Semua karena Yoora yang terus berjaga di dekat Baekhyun selama hampir 24 jam, berusaha menjauhkan si mungil dari nya.

Masih dendam akibat tahu jika Baekhyun yang bersalin lebih cepat dari jadwal adalah karena ulah mesumnya.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu bidadariku di dalam?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi ruang tunggu, mengamati beberapa dokter juga perawat yang berlalu lalang bersama pasien yang mereka bawa.

Dia tersenyum tanpa sadar. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebab dulu dia juga pernah memiliki impian menjadi seorang dokter hebat, spesialis jantung lebih tepatnya. Bisa membantu banyak orang dengan keahliannya, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Senyuman nya semakin terkembang di bibir kala bayangan tentang dirinya menjadi seorang dokter terlintas, bertambah sempurna bila Baekhyun menjadi partnernya. Mereka akan melalui hari menyenangkan dan juga hari berat bersama di Rumah Sakit tempat mereka bertugas.

Dan di tengah waktu senggang, mereka akan saling bercerita dan melempar candaan. Saling berbagi pelukan hangat bila letih sudah menyerang. Ugh, dia bahkan membayangkan betapa cantiknya Baekhyun dalam balutan pakaian suster.

Ah, _horny_ deh.

"Ya Tuhan, suami kecilku~" Gumamnya dengan senyum idiot. "Oh _shit_! _He's body must fucking hot and sexy!"_ Dia berkata dengan nada umpatan, melihat betul siluet itu di depan mata nya kini.

Baekhyun yang menaiki ranjang dengan susah payah karna terhalang rok ketat yang ia kenakan, begitupula pakaian bagian atas yang membalut tubuhnya yang berisi. Menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya yang indah juga menawan, menyelipkan gigi di antara bibir bawah sambil merangkak mendekati dirinya yang terbaring.

"Ah, _take care of me, sexy nurse_ …" Wajah Chanyeol memerah, menggerakan kelima jari kanannya di udara seperti tengah meremas bongkahan sintal pantat Baekhyun dalam khayalannya.

Lalu di detik berikutnya, dengan nakal pria kecil itu akan menarik turun celana rawat inapnya, bermain-main dengan kebanggannya yang sudah mengeras. Oh, jangan pernah lupakan tatapan polos yang akan di tunjukkan si kecil nantinya.

"Ahhn nyeoliehh…"

Desahan itu bahkan sudah seenaknya masuk dan mengacaukan pikirannya. Tanpa sadar pula telah menarik banyak tatapan aneh dari para penghuni rumah sakit yang melitasi lorong, menatap pada satu ekspresi yang sama, yaitu jijik.

Lihat saja wajah memerah dengan cengiran lebarnya, belum lagi tangan yang seolah tengah meremas sesuatu. Siapa yang tak bergidik melihatnya?

Dasar otak kotor.

 **PLAK.**

"Ash… Babyhh~"

"Yak! Bangun!"

 **PLAK.**

Satu tamparan keras lagi di terima oleh Chanyeol pada paha, membuatnya langsung tersadar dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang semula terbuka lebar.

Kemudian menatap Yoora dengan muka yang di hiasi imajiner perempatan siku. Merasa waktu berkhayalan nya di usik. "Kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja." Katanya dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya eoh? Dasar idiot! Mesum!" Satu sentilan mendarat lagi di dahi Chanyeol.

"Kau juga mesum!"

Yoora melotot, "Apa kau bilang?"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata jengah, "Siapa yang menyimpan puluhan video _porno yaoi_ dengan berbagai gaya di _flashdisk_ nya ya?" Tanya nya sarkatis, berpura-pura menatap langit lorong seolah berpikir, "Ah, bahkan videoku dan Baekhyun pun dia punya, hebat sekali!"

"Aku tidak."

" _Well,_ jangan lupakan _vibrator_ juga _dildo_ model terbaru yang kau hadiahkan untuk ulang tahunku kemarin." Chanyeol menggoda dengan ujung bibir tertarik.

"Tapi kau suka kan!"

Pria itu tak memberi penolakan selain anggukan, "Yep, berkat mainan itu Baekhyun tak berhenti memohon dan mendesahkan namaku, aku menyukainya." Katanya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Berikan videonya baru aku percaya!" Ujar Yoora semangat, kelepasan.

Kena.

"Wow! Siapa tadi yang bersikeras bicara jika dirinya tidak mesum huh?"

Yoora segera membuang wajah sambil bersedekap, "Aku memang tidak!"

"Kau iya, _Noona."_ Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman meremehkan, "Kau kuberi satu video panas kami juga pasti senangnya bukan main, benarkan?" Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ck! Sodok sana si Toben sekalian."

Yoora menatapnya malas, menendang tulang kering sang Adik sebelum melenggang pergi tanpa beban. Chanyeol bangkit sambil mengaduh, " _Noona_! Jiwon mau dibawa kemana? Aish, kaki ku…"

Wanita itu mendengus, sesekali meliriknya dan kembali mendekap bayi kecil itu sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol. "Suka-suka dong. Pokoknya Mongmong akan ku monopoli selama aku liburan!" Ujarnya seenak nya sendiri.

"Tidak boleh! Dia anakku, _Noona_!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Park Caplang Chanyeol." Ucapnya sebal.

Alis Chanyeol berkedut, dia ini paling kesal kalau ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. _Hell_ , telinganya ini memang lebar seperti _Yoda_ tapi itulah daya tariknya.

"Kita punya gen yang sama jika aku boleh mengingatkan.."

"Tapi telingaku tak selebar milikmu!" Yoora menjulurkan lidah, melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dengan senyum puas. " _Bye~_ Intinya Mongmong hari ini aku yang jaga!"

Belum lagi panggilan itu, sama saja seperti Baekhyun yang masih suka memanggil bayi kecil mereka dengan nama panggilannya selama di dalam kandungan.

"Yasudah bawa sana! Gantian biar aku yang akan memonopoli Baekhyun hari ini…"

Ucapnya pelan dengan senyum menyeramkan.

 **.**

 **Missing You**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn: Yaoi, BL. Kinky. Crossdressing. Not Children Area. Alur mundur. Gaje story. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't read!**

 **.**

Baekhyun menutup perlahan pintu kamar mandi, berbalik dan terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan santai di atas ranjangnya, bersandar nyaman sambil memberikan senyuman tampan yang begitu ia rindukan.

Hatinya ikut menghangat saat melihat satu _bucket_ bunga Mawar merah bersama boneka beruang kecil yang tergeletak di ranjang dekat kaki Chanyeol.

" _Baby,_ aku merindukanmu…"

" _Daddy~~"_

Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan nada yang imut, merengek saking rindunya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah lebih cepat untuk menggapai pria-nya, merentangkan tangan seolah meminta sebuah pelukan.

Tersenyum manis bibir si kecil ketika naik ke atas ranjang, "Apa ini untukku?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, kemudian bertumpu pada lutut ketika memeluk tubuh si jangkung dengan erat. Sedang salah satu tangannya memegang boneka pemberian Chanyeol, sepertinya Baekhyun menyukainya.

Chanyeol jelas membalas pelukan si kecil, melingkarkan tangan pada sekeliling tubuh mungil itu dengan hidung yang terus saja mengusal gemas perut Baekhyun. Mengendus aroma harum yang menguar alami.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sore ini, _honey?"_

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja," Bibirnya terpout pula menyanyu matanya. "Baekkie sungguh merindukan _Daddy~"_

"Kau merindukanku? Sungguh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, sangat rindu! Ingin tidur dengan _Daddy_ juga."

Chanyeol terkekeh, kepala si kecil ia usap penuh kasih. Namun di detik berikutnya ia terkesiap ketika Baekhyun justru sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, merunduk dan menatap polos sesuatu di balik celana.

Dia terkikik sambil berkata, "Baekkie juga merindukan dia loh, _Daddy~"_

Baekhyun mengecupnya dari luar, sukses membuat Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, karena itu cukup untuk memancing libidonya keluar. Anak itu memang paling bisa menjebol pertahanannya. Walau sekuat apapun ditahan, pasti akan berakhir lepas kendali juga.

"Apa Baekkie boleh lihat?" Dia mengerjapkan mata, "Baekkie ingin menyapanya~"

Kenapa ini jadi seperti khayalan nya sesaat yang lalu? Tak di sangka bila akan secepat ini menjadi nyata. Sepertinya ini memang hari baiknya setelah berhari-hari yang lalu menderita karena di jauhkan dari bidadarinya.

"Apa boleh?" Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya lewat tatapan mata yang seolah berkabut nafsu, telinganya bahkan sudah merah.

Baekhyun yang seakan mengerti dengan lihai menarik turun _zip_ celana bahan yang Chanyeol kenakan. Menungging badannya sambil sesekali di goyangkan pantatnya, seperti seekor anak anjing yang tengah bahagia dan antusias.

"Hihi, masih besar seperti biasanya..."

Entah, dorongan darimana. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, selain rindu dengan Chanyeol-nya dia juga rindu dengan geraman suaminya yang berat itu. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Halo sayang~" Baekhyun menyapa, mengecup ujungnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pangkalnya. "Merindukan Baekki?"

Baekhyun meremasnya sedikit, membuat sang dominan gemas bukan main.

"Uwah, dia berkedut." Anak itu bicara dengan sok polosnya, "Apa dia senang aku sentuh ya?"

Sungguh, sejak hamil kelakuan Baekhyun semakin nakal saja. Dia yang biasanya malu-malu untuk meminta, kini jadi lebih sering bergerak tak terduga. Luhan sepertinya sudah memberikan Baekhyun banyak trik aneh lagi.

Chanyeol? Jangan di tanya, dia jelas saja senang. Tapi, mau Baekhyun seperti apa juga sebenarnya dia akan tetap mencintai suami mungilnya.

"Ouh yashh Baby…" Baekhyun tersenyum senang, semakin semangat menjilat kepala penis Chanyeol yang berbentuk jamur itu dengan mata terpejam. "Ugh, Baby!"

Giginya pun ikut mengambil andil, menggesek pelan pangkalnya sebelum kembali menjilat dan memasukkan milik suaminya ke dalam mulut. Mengisap precum si dominan layaknya tengah mengisap lelehan _ice cream._ Menambah banyak geraman pula umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Untung saja ini ruangan VVIP dan Chanyeol juga sudah menguncinya barusan. Bukan, bukan karena bermaksud ingin melakukan hal mesum ini di awal, dia hanya tak ingin Yoora merusuh setelah kembali nanti.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun tak lepas untuk memainkan _twinsball_ milik Chanyeol, mengelus dengan gerakan memutar pula meremasnya dengan sensual. "Mmhh.. Ckphh.." Suara kecipak terdengar di antara geraman.

Baekhyun menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo lebih cepat, mengurut sisa penis Chanyeol yang tak berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Ahh _yeah_ _Baby_!" Chanyeol sampai mendongakkan kepalanya saking nikmatnya. " _Good boy."_

Namun beberapa detik selanjutnya Baekhyun justru mengeluarkan penis tegang milik Chanyeol, meringis kesakitan sebelum mempoutkan bibir sambil mengelus perut bagian bawahnya, membuat si tinggi mengernyit.

"Apa bekas jahitannya masih sakit hm?" Tanya nya khawatir, dan di jawab oleh anggukkan memelas dari Baekhyun. "Tidak juga sih. Tapi kata Dokter sebentar lagi akan hilang bekasnya."

Fyi saja, perbannya memang sudah di buka seminggu yang lalu, lukanya juga sudah kering. Hanya tinggal proses menghilangkan bekasnya saja, namun terkadang Baekhyun masih merasakan perih juga.

Si tinggi tersenyum, mengibaskan tangannya agar Baekhyun mendekat. "Kemari, biar aku obati…"

Si kecil hanya menurut, mendekati Chanyeol dan mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher sang dominan. Membuat ekspresi 'memang kau bisa mengobatinya?' yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeret tubuhnya sedikit lebih rendah, mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan perut Baekhyun. Menyingkap pakaian rawat inap bermotif bunga yang di kenakan si mungil hingga perut ratanya terpampang jelas.

Ujung pakaian itu Chanyeol selipkan di antara bibir si kecil, "Gigit. Aku akan menghukummu jika lepas." Perintahnya.

"Uhh Chanyeolhh.." Baekhyun mendesah kecil ketika Chanyeol menjilat bekas lukanya yang sudah hampir sembuh, "Ahhn Daddyhh..." Gigitannya terlepas sudah.

Chanyeol menatapnya dari bawah, "Sudah kubilang untuk gigit yang kuat, _Baby."_

 _ **Srak.**_

"Ah! Ma-maaf _Daddy_.. Ahnn."

Kancing pakaiannya melompat-lompat lucu di atas keramik lantai, terpental jauh akibat gerakan kasar Chanyeol saat melepas bagian depan piyama milik si kecil.

"Apa aku harus menghukummu?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, langsung terpejam erat matanya saat merasakan sensasi geli, perih juga nikmat di kulit perutnya. "Geli nyeolh.."

"Perih atau geli sayang?" Chanyeol menjeda untuk melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Baekhyun, "Pilih salah satu."

"Nghh keduanya, _Daddy_."

Tangannya bertumpu pada kepala ranjang, semakin mencondong ke depan tubuhnya seiring jilatan yang semakin sensual ia rasakan. Baekhyun tak bisa fokus pada satu sensasi yang ia rasakan, semuanya nampak saling mendominasi dan mengacaukan akalnya.

"Bagaimana jika ini?"

"Haaah-ah! Chanyeoliehh andwae!" Baekhyun semakin merunduk, gemetar hebat tubuhnya ketika penis mungilnya terbalut kehangatan mulut Chanyeol.

Pria itu memang profesional, bahkan Baekhyun pun tak sadar kapan celana yang ia kenakan sudah tertanggal. Hanya menyisakan bagian atas pakaiannya yang sudah terlepas seluruh kancingnya. " _Daddy_! Mhah-ahn lebih keras~"

Tanpa di beritahu pun Chanyeol sudah mengerti, tugasnya di sini adalah untuk terus membuat suami kecilnya ini menghasilkan desahan yang menyegarkan telinga dan tentu saja membuatnya ketagihan.

Wajah Chanyeol sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya di selangkangan Baekhyun, sedang tangannya menahan bobot tubuh Baekhyun sambil meremas-remas kuat bongkahan pantat yang semakin kenyal dan tebal itu. Sungguh, menggiurkan sekali.

Dia tak tahan, jemari tengahnya tanpa peringatan menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang anal si mungil untuk menyisakan nyeri hingga Baekhyun menegang dengan mata membola, semakin memerah wajahnya kala dinding rektrumnya di sentuh.

" _Daddyhh_ _please f-fuck me now hiks please..."_

Baekhyun merengek, gemas sendiri karena Chanyeol hanya menggoda prostatnya tanpa benar-benar menekannya seperti biasa di lakukan si tinggi. Hanya menyentuh ujungnya kemudian membuat gerakan memutar pada sekeliling dinding. Itu membuatnya sangat frustasi.

"Desahanmu sungguh indah, _Sayang_. Aku suka…"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, kedua tanganya bergerak di tempat yang berbeda. Ingin merangsang suami kecil nya yang terus meracau dengan suara parau. Jemarinya masih sibuk di dalam lubang, sedangkan jemari tangan yang lain asik menjawil dua bola kembar menggemaskan yang menggantung di bawah sana.

Baekhyun mengerang keenakan, tak dapat berpikiran jernih karna semua titik sensitifnya terus di permainkan tanpa henti. "Sshh ahhn Daddyh! Jangan permainkan aku anghh!"

Belum lagi dengan hisapan kuat yang kerap di berikan tanpa aba-aba pada penis kecilnya, membuat rematan pada rambut Chanyeol semakin banyak pula dia lakukan. Seolah ingin memberitahu seberapa frustasi dan kesalnya dia di permainkan.

"Ahh.. Ahhn ngah-ahh Daddyhh! _wanna cum, please be fasterhh uuhh moreehh!"_ Tangannya tak tinggal diam, dia mengusap-usap _nipple_ nya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Bergantian kiri dan kanan dengan mulut terbuka, membiarkan liurnya meluber hingga ke dagu.

Wajah memerah dengan mata sayu pula ekspresi yang menggambarkan kenikmatan, belum lagi keringat yang membasahi tubuh juga saliva yang menuruni dagu itu menambah _sexy_ Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol.

Penisnya sudah mengacung melawan gravitasi, namun tak memiliki niatan untuk memasukan nya ke dalam lubang yang berkedut tak karuan itu. Dia hanya tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kesakitan, apalagi dirinya tak akan puas bila hanya bermain satu kali. Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko.

" _Please…_ tekanhh ahh yang kuat Chanhh kumohon ouhh!"

Chanyeol mengiyakan, menambah tiga jari sekaligus ke dalam lubang yang berkedut hebat dan basah tersebut untuk menekan titik kecil yang bisa membuat suami kecilnya mendesah liar, merancau dengan namanya yang selalu mendominasi.

Menyenangkan dan dia bangga karena itu.

" _Ahh no, stop! Cum-cuming!"_

 **Crot.**

"Anghh sudahh cukuphh eungh.."

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah, dadanya bergerak cepat saat mengirup udara dengan kepayahan melalui mulut yang terbuka setengahnya.

Sedang di bawah sana Chanyeol masih asik menyedot habis sperma yang keluar, memerasnya agar semuanya bisa berpindah ke dalam mulut. "Sudahh Chanhh! Nanti bangun lagi ish!"

Chanyeol dibuat gemas sendiri saat melihat tingkah suami kecilnya yang lebih mirip anak sekolah dasar. Buru-buru mendaratkan kecupan tepat di belah bibir Baekhyun setelah berhasil menelan keseluruhan sperma yang berhasil di perahnya barusan.

Si kecil menempatkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria yang lebih tinggi, mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang semula memburu dan berat. Sebelum akhirnya mencubit kencang pinggang Chanyeol sampai pria itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Aw! Kenapa aku di cubit? Ah, perih sekali."

Bibir tipis itu termanyun, "Kita baru saja berbuat hal mesum di Rumah Sakit, Chanyeolie!" Katanya dengan nada kesal, "Ini salahmu!"

"Huh? Kenapa jadi aku?" Protesnya, "Bukankah kau duluan yang membuka celanaku, _Baby_?" Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan nada godaan, menarik turunkan alis dengan cengiran lebar di bibir.

"Ih! Chanyeolie menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun hendak turun dari ranjang sebelum Chanyeol menahannya, memeluk dengan _posesif_ si kecil hingga tubuh itu berhasil tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Dia melingkarkan kakinya di tubuh Baekhyun, mengecup sesekali kepalanya ketika mereka berdua sudah terbaring.

"Tidak terasa ya…"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, menunduk untuk mempertemukan netra keduanya. "Perasaan baru kemarin aku melamarmu, sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang Ayah saja." Ucapnya dengan nada bangga.

"Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Chanyeolie."

Dia mengangguk setuju, "Dan setiap detik dan menit yang terlewati bersamamu adalah waktu yang luar biasa bagiku, sangat berharga."

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, mengusal area itu hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa gugup dan malunya. "Gombalan di sore hari eoh?"

"Tidak mempan tahu!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, menatap dalam manik cokelat itu hingga membuat si kecil seolah meleleh dibuatnya. "Tidak. Aku bukan Raja gombal seperti pria kebanyakan…" Dia menjeda, mengusap pipi Baekhyun sebelum melanjutkan,

"Aku hanyalah seorang Park Chanyeol yang mencintai Park Baekhyun-ku sepenuh hati dan jiwa, selamanya."

Ugh, Baekhyun paling lemah bila Chanyeol sudah bermulut manis seperti ini.

"Terimakasih sudah memilihku, membiarkanku menjadi seorang Ayah dan memberikan seorang putra yang tampan. Akan kuabdikan diriku hanya untukmu, _Baby_ …"

Pipi gembilnya merona parah sampai ke telinga, tangannya refleks mengipasi wajah yang terasa panas. "Kenapa ruangannya jadi panas ya? Uhh, apa pendinginnya tidak menyala?"

"Kau merona, Sayang." Chanyeol memberikan cengiran, mungkin merasa menang karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

Bagi orang lain, ucapan Chanyeol memang terdengar seperti sebuah gombalan, tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat ketulusan di dalam pancaran mata Chanyeol yang jernih, dan itu selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya.

"Ugh, Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun kembali memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi, mengeratkan pelukannya seolah menjadi jawaban atas perkataan Chanyeol. "Dasar pria bermulut manis! Sini aku beri hadiah kau…"

"Eh, benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau mau apa dariku hm?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, mengetuk-ngetuk dagu sedang bola mata nya terarah ke atas. Beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mengulas senyuman kelewat lebar yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun bergidik, tahu benar apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh suami kelewat mesumnya.

"Tidak muluk kok, aku hanya ingin membuatmu kesusahan berjalan untuk seminggu ke depan."

Yeah.

Kini Baekhyun akan mulai berdoa supaya anaknya tak ikutan mesum seperti _Daddy_ -nya.

.

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hola, ada yang kangen sama Iza? Udah lama banget kayaknya ga bikin ff:''

Maaf kalau gak _hot_. But, tenang aja. Ini kan bonus dengan alur mundur. Aku bakal kasih satu bonus lagi dengan alur maju sebagai rasa terimakasih Iza buat kalian yang mantengin cerita ini dari awal debut:*

Masih jadi misteri ya hadiahnya Baekhyun buat Chanyeol apaan, penasaran? _See you in next chapter._

Disini ada yang nungguin **sequel Come Back to Me** gak ya?

 **.  
** **Big Thanks to:  
** **1004teuk, ParkBaekChan614, Chan0207, PCYLoey, Shiro Park, Kiran Karuma, xoxokiss88, CBHS92, Jung HaRa, cipcipchuu, nogat69, baekthelight, yayahunnie, aerisaegi, adeknyachanyeol, SuperSupreme61, puppynes, baekitten, Guest, mikaanggra, kpcy, TobenMongryong, nimaslestari01, derpwhiteboy, baekchann18, veraparkhyun, Park Byun NurHabibah, mawar biru, Kim Yeoja248, n3208007, Siti Nurul Indah Siregar, tkxcxmrhmh, park chan2, balqisaljufrii, milkybaek, LightPhoenix614, , ByunB04, , ambar istrinya suho, ohxoho, SI HUNHUN, chanbaekforlife, NyeollBee.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah sempetin baca dan ripiuw cerita ini^^**

 **Halo Reader tercinta, sider dan tamu baru~  
Selamat datang di story gaje ku dan jangan lupa buat review ya, wajib!^^**

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	17. My Pervert Chanyeolie (Bonus)

**Summary: Sebenarnya siapa yang mesum disini? Chanyeol kah? Baekhyun, Yoora, kedua orang tuanya atau mungkin semuanya? "Ah, apa kita tidak membantu Baekhyune?** _ **"-Yoora.**_

…

Kakinya melangkah menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah mengantuk, memperlihatkan cetakan bantal disana. Kedua pipi agak memerah pula sayu matanya, mulut pun masih terasa asam dan serak suaranya ketika hendak melontarkan kata.

Rambutnya berantakan, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan malas namun haus yang tiba-tiba menyerang membuatnya terpaksa bangun dan turun dari atas ranjangnya yang nyaman.

Demam sialan, batinnya.

Ah, tapi untungnya disini sangatlah tenang. Tidak seperti di kota yang dipenuhi kebisingan. Sangat cocok untuk berisitirahat.

Dan coba tebak apa? Pemandangan pertama yang ia dapatkan saat kaki menginjak area dapur adalah si mungil kesayangannya yang tengah mempoutkan bibir dengan lucu.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyuman, buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik dinding untuk mengamati tingkah suami kecilnya yang tengah melakukan sesuatu. Entahlah, pandangannya agak terhalang karena Baekhyun memunggunginya.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dekat. Mengendap-ngendap dan merundukan tubuh guna menjaga jarak tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Dan untungnya anak itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa susah sekali keluarnya?"

Baekhyun kembali mendekatkan benda ditangan ke arah dada, menempatkan bagian cekungan tepat diputing susu kirinya sedang jemari tangan yang lain mulai memompa agar air susunya keluar dan langsung menempati botol yang menempel.

Bibirnya akan mengkerucut imut, menggerutu sambil sesekali mengurut dadanya sendiri agar memudahkan air susunya keluar. Dia berdecak, "Ish, lama. Chanyeolie keburu bangun nanti." Katanya dengan wajah yang masih sama mengantuknya dengan si jangkung, menguap sesekali.

Memang cukup susah untuk mengeluarkan, air susunya tidak sederas wanita. Tentu saja, dia kan laki-laki. Jadi air susunya hanya keluar bila di sedot langsung oleh si bayi atau diberi rangsangan lebih seperti sebuah pijatan misalnya.

Kalian tidak tahu saja. Sejak tadi Chanyeol berulang kali meneguk kasar saliva, matanya tak lagi sayu seolah tersihir oleh tonjolan kemerahmudaan yang terus saja menggoda. Ingin menggantikan alat pompa asi tersebut dengan mulutnya sendiri. Chanyeol menjamin jika air susu Baekhyun pasti akan keluar lebih cepat dan deras.

Kenapa dia bisa yakin?

Alasannya karena sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini hobi barunya setelah bermain _bowling_ adalah menyusu, tak tahu keadaan dan tak peduli waktu.

Jika dia sudah ingin, maka Baekhyun wajib menyingkap pakaiannya hanya untuk menyusui si bayi besar Chanyeol. Yang masih juga tidak mau mengalah dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Astaga, aku semakin haus saja." Chanyeol membatin, terlalu tidak kuasa menahan diri bila sudah di sugguhi pemandangan seperti ini.

Dada Baekhyun makin montok di matanya, membuat dirinya gemas sendiri ingin ikut memerah. Bahkan tanpa sadar kepalan tangannya sudah membentuk _gesture memeras_.

Satu langkah lagi ia berikan, semakin dekat dengan punggung Baekhyun dan dia bisa melihat lebih jelas bagaimana jemari kecil Baekhyun sibuk memijat menggunakan gerakan memutar. Menghasilkan tetes demi tetes cairan putih yang keluar dari lubang kecil dipucuk dada, semakin jadi saja membuat dahaga.

Botol terisi setengahnya sebelum kemudian berhenti. Chanyeol menahan nafas, mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat walau pandangan matanya masihlah di dominasi oleh puting melenting si kecil yang menggemaskan.

Sebulir keringat sebesar biji jangung menetes menuruni pelipis, takut bilamana Baekhyun memergoki dirinya yang tengah mengintip sejak tadi.

"Empat botol cukup tidak ya?" Ujarnya dengan aksen lucu, meletakan sejenak botol susunya. "Tapi Mongmong rakus sekali seperti Chanyeolie, pasti kurang."

 _What?_ Apa seseorang baru saja mengatainya dengan sebutan rakus?

 _Hey,_ Chanyeol itu tidak rakus, hanya porsinya lebih banyak saja daripada yang lain.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol merasa tersendir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tubuhnya yang besar memerlukan banyak asupan makanan. Begitupula asupan susu suami mungilnya, atas ataupun bawah sama pentingnya untuk keberlangsungan hidup. Susu dari sumbernya kan lebih sehat, benarkan?

Hari ini keluarga besar mereka akan berkumpul. Dan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kini berada di _mansion_ keluarga Park, tengah mengistirahatkan diri karena si bayi besar sempat terkena demam tadi malam.

Kalian menanyakan Mongmong? Dia baik dan semakin tumbuh besar, semakin menggemaskan.

" _Ba~by! Fiuhhh~"_

"Ah, astaga!" Baekhyun menegang ketika merasakan tiupan di lubang telingannya, mengerang marah saat sadar si pelaku tetaplah orang yang sama. "Lakukan itu sekali lagi dan aku berjanji akan memotong habis penismu, Chan! Aku serius!" Wajahnya garang, tapi bibirnya terpout.

Chanyeol menahan tawa. "Maafkan aku, _Sayang_."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, memilih acuh. Dia menyambar cepat botol susu buah hati mereka, membuka satu lagi kancing piyama _soft pink-_ nya kemudian menempatkan pompa asi dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Ugh, rasa kesalnya semakin bertambah saja saat sepotong memori yang lalu menyambangi pikiran.

"Kenapa diam saja hm?" Tanya Chanyeol, mencoba memegangi pinggang ramping Baekhyun namun di tepis, bergeser sedikit ke kanan. "Sayangku~"

"Diam! Katakan itu pada kencanmu bersama mantan terindah!" Baekhyun hampir menjerit lagi kala mengatakannya, menyentak lebih kasar lengan yang ingin melingkar di perut. "Sana, jangan dekati aku!"

"Kencan? Aku tidak."

"Kau iya, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berteriak kesal, mengingat kejadian tempo hari saat dia mendapati Chanyeol tengah berada di sebuah _caffe_ pusat kota ketika langit berubah jingga. Tengah asik bersenda gurau, menyebalkan sekali. Rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambut hitam suami jeleknya sampai tercabut semua ketika ingat.

"Tapi aku—"

"Sunbin."

Sang pria tinggi berpikir sejenak sebelum menjulurkan kedua lengan di sisi tubuh si kecil, memeluk erat perut itu dan membiarkan nafas hangatnya membelai tengkuk Baekhyun yang berubah _sensitive_.

Baekhyun kembali memaksa menyentaknya lagi, tapi Chanyeol pun bersikeras menahan dengan memeluknya lebih erat. Mengecup sekali ceruk lehernya kemudian berkata, "Kami tidak berkencan, _Baby._ " Chanyeol mengendusi leher si kecil. "Kami hanya berbincang sebentar, 15 menit."

Baekhyun segera berbalik, menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata.

Ketika mulut hendak berucap, Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun untuk di kecupnya dua kali. Selalu sukses membungkam si kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Aku bersumpah."— _ **Chup.**_

Bibirnya di kecup lagi, "Kami hanya berbincang. Lagipula untuk apa aku berkencan dengannya hm?"

"Di-dia pernah menjadi kebahagiaanmu, Chan. Bukan tak mungkin dia akan merebutmu dariku. A-aku takut." Baekhyun menunduk, berucap dengan suara bergetar kemudian mengigit bibir bawah seperti menahan tangis.

 _Ugh_ , suami kecilnya tengah cemburu rupanya, manis sekali.

Dagu Baekhyun di angkat, Chanyeol memberikan tatapan hangat. "Wanita itu mungkin pernah menjadi bagian di hidupku," Tubuh kecilnya dipeluk, "Tapi _Baby,_ kau adalah pemilik hatiku sampai akhir. Si pencuri _first kiss_ dan _first night_ ku." Chanyeol menggoda, ampuh untuk mengundang semu merah di pipi Baekhyun.

"Dan lagi, aku takkan mudah di rebut. Hatiku sudah kau pegang seluruhnya." Lanjut si tinggi.

Tatapannya semakin _intens_ dan Baekhyun selalu lemah bila seperti ini, kaki-kakinya bahkan mulai terasa mencair oleh tatap tersebut. "A-apa?" Cicitnya tanpa balik menatap.

Kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun merambati pinggiran meja, memaling wajahnya ke direksi kiri saat Chanyeol mendorong kepala semakin dekat. Membuat pula tubuhnya nyaris terbaring. " _Baby,_ aku sudah menabung lebih dari 5 bulan loh dan belum aku ambil." Chanyeol berkata, menyunggingkan senyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang memalu. "Hebat tidak?"

"Ba-bagus, Chan."

"Tapi tumben. Me-memangnya kau mau beli apa?" Lanjut Baekhyun masih memaling, tak kuasa menembus tatapan penuh dominasi Chanyeol untuknya. Tatapan yang seolah bisa menelanjanginya kapan saja, pipinya semakin bertambah panas.

"Aku bukan menabung uang."

"Ch-chan, jangan sen-tuhh…" Sebisa mungkin desahannya ia tahan, tetap menjaga fokus untuk mendapatkan jawaban. "Ka-kau mhh menabung apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menahan bahu kokoh sang dominan ketika telapak tangan hangat itu merambati perut menuju dadanya yang terlihat. Memberikan pijatan ringan seolah ingin menarik keluar setitik air yang semula ada di permukaan puting.

Si tinggi tertawa kecil, menatap tonjolan yang kian mengeras ketika jemarinya menekannya kuat. Baekhyun mengerang dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar menggoda, mengorek lembut lubang kecilnya dengan ujung ibu jari tangan. "Menabung, seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. Tak perlu bertanya atau pura-pura tak tahu, karena Chanyeol memanglah mesum. Semua tahu itu. Jadi pembicaraan yang Chanyeol maksud pasti tak akan jauh-jauh dari hal mesum juga.

Bibir tebalnya mendekati puting, hendak menyedotnya sebelum…

"YUHUU!"

… Keributan muncul. Ada apa lagi ini?

"SI CANTIK DATANG~"

 _Oh Great,_ si penggangu profesionalnya telah tiba, Yoora.

"Hola nenek datang~ dimana Jiwon cucuku yang manis itu?"

 _Like a mother like a daughter._

Mama dan Kakaknya sama saja, sama-sama heboh.

Chanyeol mendengus tak suka, mendapati seorang wanita berambut pendek datang dari arah pintu diikuti seorang wanita lainnya. Sekitaran umur 40an lebih.

Dan hal itu jelas saja membuat Baekhyun _refleks_ mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol, mengancingi dengan cepat piyamanya sebelum mereka benar-benar sampai. Menyisir rambut dengan jemari lalu berlari mendekati kedua wanita di ruang depan, " _Eomma~"_

"Baekhyunee~ Menantu kesayanganku~" Mereka berpelukan seperti _Teletubis,_ melupakan si bayi besar yang sedang sakit dibelakang mereka. " _Aigoo~_ kau semakin cantik saja."

Pria mungilnya dipeluk dan Chanyeol mendengus melihatnya, cemburu. Pinggang si kecil Chanyeol tarik hingga merapat padanya, " _Eomma,_ halo." Katanya dengan wajah malas, menumpu dagu pada pundak Baekhyun pula memeluknya dengan _posesive_. "Seperti biasa, kalian datang di waktu yang tidak tepat."

Mama Park tak mengindahkan. Kepala Chanyeol di usap lembut, "Apa masih panas?"

"Sedikit. Tapi akan kupastikan dia sembuh hari ini, _Eomma_."

Si tinggi mengangguk membenarkan, "Yup! Hari ini aku pasti sembuh, lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya semangat, mendusal ceruk leher Baekhyun hingga anak itu menyikut perutnya pelan, gemas sendiri melihat tingkah suaminya yang menyebalkan jika manjanya kumat.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja mereka, _Eomma._ " Yoora keluar dengan Jiwon dalam gendongan. Sesekali mengelus pipi tembam si bayi dengan jemari lalu di kecup.

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol mendengus di hari yang bahkan masih terlalu pagi ini. Yang jelas dia sedang kesal sekarang, tak menyadari sejak kapan Kakaknya masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil anaknya. "Yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu, _kajja~"_

Dan setelahnya Yoora melenggang pergi begitu saja sambil menggendong Jiwon yang masih tertidur setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas berisikan botol susu yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan sedaritadi. Si wanita paruh baya mengangguk, mengecup kening sang anak dan menantunya sebelum ikut melenggang pergi mengikuti Yoora.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk melambai di udara, "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya. _Eomma_ akan kembali sore nanti~"

Pintu tertutup. Chanyeol yang tadinya tengah di landa kesal kini berangsur menyunggingkan senyuman, merasa jika memang ini waktu yang pas.

Baekhyun yang awalnya mengerjap tak paham seketika membulat lucu mata _puppy_ nya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggul tubuh kecilnya layaknya memanggul karung beras. Perutnya tersanggut di bahu kanan si dominan sedang kepalanya di bawah, membuat rambutnya menjuntai dan bergoyang mengikuti langkah.

Si mungil terlonjak pula menjerit tatkala celana piyamanya di tarik turun lalu belahan sintalnya di tampar sampai memerah permukaannya. Sedangkan sang oknum hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa lalu berkata riang,

"Saatnya mengambil tabunganku!"

 **.**

 **My Pervert Chanyeolie**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn : Yaoi, BoyxBoy. Nipple play. MPREG. Gaje. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Pandangan Chanyeol sepenuhnya di isi oleh kemolekan tubuh berpeluh Baekhyun yang tengah menggeliat. Membuat tubuhnya mengkilap karena diterpa cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela.

Menambah kusut _bed cover_ pula membuat selimut tebal mereka terjatuh ke atas lantai yang tak kalah berantakannya; bantal, pakaian mereka yang tercecer ditambah silimut bergambar _Zootopia_ milik Chanyeol.

Lidahnya terjulur untuk sekiranya membasahi bibir mengering yang sudah tak sabar menjamah, menyentil main-main gembungan di balik celana ketat si kecil hingga membuat erangan erotis keluar dari bibir.

Baekhyun nampak mempesona memakai _short-kimono dress_ berwarna merah muda dengan tambahan motif daun sakura, mengenakan _stoking_ merah muda bergaris putih dengan _brief_ putih bergambar wajah kucing. Sangat menggemaskan saat pita-pita cantik melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Penampilannya menjadi semakin mirip dengan _character moe_ sebuah _Anime._

Entah, Chanyeol juga tak mengetahui namanya karena ia hanya melihat sepintas lalu di internet. Dan ia merasa jika Baekhyun sangat cocok memakai kostum ini. Terimakasih untuk sahabat lamanya, Kim Jongdae yang mau membantu mencarikan konstumnya dengan cepat walau harus membayar mahal.

"Ahh.. Jang-ahnn di gigit lagihh.. ah-angh…" Baekhyun meremas surai kehitaman Chanyeol, menariknya agar segera menjauh dari dada. "Lepaskan _scraft_ nya Chanyeolhh~akhh.. Aku ingin melihatmuh.." Namun Chanyeol justru menangkap tangan itu dengan segera, meraih jemari lentiknya untuk ia kulum sensual.

"Chan-yeolhh eungh mhh…" Kepalanya sesekali mendongak, merasakan tubuhnya tersengat hanya karena sebuah kuluman. "Ahng, ti-tidak nyeolhh jangan~"

Si kecil menggeleng tak setuju, meronta lemah ketika Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang punggung lalu di ikat pergelangannya menggunakan pita.

"Kita biasa melakukannya seminggu minimal 2 kali, itupun beronde-ronde." Chanyeol berucap dengan bola mata melirik ke atas, sedang tangan masih sibuk melakukan aktifitas yang sama. "Dan aku sudah menabungnya selama 5 bulanan, lebih sepertinya."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tak pula mau menyangkal karena dia yakin betul akan memperburuk keadaan. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat, lemas dan tak bisa banyak bergerak. Matanya tertutupi _scarft_ hitam sedang kedua tangannya terikat di balik punggung, membuat dadanya jelas membusung karena tambahan bantal di bawah pinggul.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun di tahan lebar-lebar, "Berarti aku akan panen banyak hari ini," Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, "Karena aku akan menagih semuanya malam ini."

Si kecil menggeleng brutal, "No! Kau gila ak—ahnnn!"

Anak itu kembali menyentak klimaks yang kesekian, terjulur ke belakang lehernya dengan spontan saat lagi-lagi cairan kental maninya meluncur dan membasahi perut. Membuatnya kembali melihat bintang di langit-langit kamar sedang nafasnya memburu cepat. Mulut kecilnya terbuka dan menutup, terengah-engah seperti seekor ikan yang berada di daratan.

"Ah-hah.. Hhh.."

Untuk sesaat dia tak merasakan lagi sentuhan sang suami, membuatnya bergerak cepat untuk menghirup dalam-dalam udara guna menetralkan laju detakan jantung. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh seolah ingin menajamkan indera pendengaran, mencari dimana letak Chanyeolnya.

Namun belum lama ia terbebas, tubuhnya kembali menegang hebat karena terkejut akan sensasi dingin yang menyapa kulit perutnya.

"A-ahh dingin~ Chanyeolhh apa itu?" Tubuhnya menggeliat liar, menahan nafas ketika bongkahan dingin tersebut Chanyeol letakan di pusar, bercampur dengan lelehan sperma. "Akh.. Yeolhh~ di-dingin uhh…"

Chanyeol memposisikan lagi tubuh diantara kedua paha Baekhyun, menahan dengan lutut agar tetap terbuka lebar. Dia merunduk, mengecup sekali pangkal penis yang mengeluarkan _precum_ lalu membawa wajah untuk menjilati pula menggeser batu es berukuran kecil di sana.

Batu esnya Chanyeol tekan dengan lidah, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang sambil mendesau erotis. Si pria bermata bulat kemudian memilih mengamati es yang perlahan mencair, bercampur dengan _sperma_ pula peluh yang membasahi perut.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, mengorek pusar Baekhyun hingga cairan yang menggenang meluap, "Aku jadi rindu tonjolan di pusarmu saat kau tengah hamil _Mongmong_ dulu, _Baby."_ Katanya jujur.

Maklum saja, kebiasaan bercinta saat Baekhyun sedang hamil Jiwon dulu masih terbawa. Dia jadi suka sekali bermain di pusar si kecil yang saat itu menonjol. Lucu dan menggemaskan saat di sentuh, katanya sih begitu.

"Su-sudah nyeolhh~" Baekhyun merengek, "Lepaskan saja _scraft_ -nya, kumohon _Daddyhh~"_

Tangannya merambati punggung Baekhyun, semakin turun pada lengkungan di bawah sana. Mengusap juga menekannya hingga si kecil melenguh panjang ketika Chanyeol mendesakkan penisnya yang mengeras dengan miliknya sendiri, bergerak main-main untuk menggoda Baekhyun yang mulai mendesah dalam kefrustrasian.

"Apa kita buat bayi lagi saja ya?"

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Paarkkh-umph!" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya segera, wajahnya kembali terdongak saat tubuhnya di serang kenikmatan. Merasakan jika semua kenikmatan itu berkumpul di pangkal penisnya yang siap kapan saja menyemburkan maninya. "Ji-Jiwon bahkan belum berusia satu ta-tahunhh… Angh nyeolhh~"

Alasan kenapa keluarga besar mereka berkumpul selain karena memang agenda wajib, hal lainnya adalah untuk mengajak anggota baru mereka jalan-jalan di saat umurnya memasuki usia 4 bulan lebih 15 hari.

Buah hati mereka yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan, perpaduan yang pas walau Chanyeol terkadang merasa Jiwon lebih mirip Baekhyun di beberapa kesempatan. Seperti saat mulut kecilnya menarik senyum alami atau tertawa kecil ketika di goda sampai matanya menyipit. Benar-benar Baekhyun sekali.

Dan sebenarnya dia masih agak trauma saat mendapati Baekhyun yang jatuh lemas di pelukannya saat ingin melahirkan dulu, hampir tak sadarkan diri. Atau bagaimana gugupnya ia menemani suami kecilnya selama operasi dan menunggu mata indahnya terbuka.

Kalau di suruh bikin Chanyeol mau, tentu saja. Tapi kalau untuk menghadapi situasi genting itu untuk ke dua kali, sepertinya dia harus pikir-pikir dulu.

Chanyeol menempatkan ujung penisnya di permukaan lubang, membentur-benturkannya. Baekhyun menggeliat lalu melirih, "Buka, _Pleasee~_ akhh-ahh.. A-aku ingin melihat dan memelukmu, _Daddy~"_ Suaranya agak bergetar dan Chanyeol mana tahan mendengarnya.

Dengan lembut tangannya terjulur guna melepas _scraft_ hitam yang menutupi mata indah si kecil, menampakan tatapan jernih dari mata yang tergenang air. Chanyeol mengarahkan sebelah ibu jari untuk mengusap setetes air mata, sedang yang sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk melepas ikatan di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya erat, mengisi ruang kosong di sela jari.

"Da-dasar mesum!"

" _Well,_ tidak ada larangan untuk berbuat mesum pada pasangannya sendiri bukan? Sudah resmi pula."

"Ta-tapinya kan tidak di ikat juga akunya…" Dia cemberut, namun tangannya mengalung di leher Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau ingin aku berbuat mesum pada orang lain hm?" Chanyeol menggodanya, "Melihat wanita mengenakan rok mini boleh juga." Katanya main-main, tak sungguhan mengatakannya.

Baekhyun mendelik, termakan pancingan Chanyeol.

"La-lakukan itu dan aku takkan mau bicara lagi denganmu, Idiot!" Nafasnya memburu kala melontarkan kata, melirik Chanyeol yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman miring andalannya. "Aku serius, Chanyeol! Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya jika kau sampai—ARGHH!"

Baekhyun sukses menengadah hebat dan mencengkram erat kedua bahu kokoh Chanyeol hingga tak sadar meninggalkan luka memajang dari kuku-kukunya. Terbelalak matanya ketika penis berukuran di atas rata-rata itu mendesak masuk tanpa peringatan, berhasil meloloskan sebuah lolongan erotis antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Ups, maaf _Sayang."_

Chanyeol menahan geram, merasakan penisnya di jepit ketika lubang itu berkontraksi. Namun tak ingin berlama-lama karena ingin secepatnya menggantikan kesakitan itu dengan rasa nikmat.

Pinggulnya bergerak maju dan mundur, menghujam berulang kali lubang yang kian mengetat untuk mencari titik manis di sana. "Ouhh yash, _Baby!_ Kau menghisapku terlalu kuat..."

Si kecil tak menjawab, akalnya menguap entah kemana. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah melenguh dan mendesahkan nama sang suami, sesekali ikut bergerak berlawanan arah. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, tubuhnya tertarik ke atas ketika sesuatu tersenggol telak, menghantarkan sengat kejut yang membuatnya bergetar hebat.

"Mhahh-ahhn!" Sebagian liurnya meluber membasahi dagu dan garis leher, tak peduli lagi pada penampilannya yang telah berantakan karena persetubuhan ini. _Kimono_ yang ia pakai masih belum terlepas sepenuhnya, hanya saja kain itu sudah di pastikan kusut karena Baekhyun tak bisa diam. "Nga-ahh! Chanyeolhh~ Chanyeoliehh~"

Suara perpaduan kulit semakin terdengar sensual, decitan ranjang bercampur bersama desah juga geraman, membuat kamarnya seketika menjadi bising.

Bersyukurlah jika ruang kamar mereka adalah ruangan kedap suara. Sengaja memang, mengantisipasi orang lain mendengar bila saja mereka melakukan hal yang iya-iya. Tak ingin orang lain mengganggu.

Yang lebih kecil di tengah hentakan memilih menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, menggapai bibir tebal yang sejak tadi menguarkan erangan _sexy_ yang bahkan bisa membuatnya klimaks hanya dengan mendengar itu. Chanyeol jelas menerima dengan senang hati, balas memangut bibir _favorite_ juga melesakkan lidah ke dalam.

"Kau semakin besar! _Oh shit!_ Lebih cepat, Chanyeolhh ahn!"

Chanyeol mengikuti, menghentak semakin dalam lubang Baekhyun tanpa banyak berucap kata, terlalu sibuk menumbuk prostat bengkak si kecil untuk mengejar kepuasan. "Nyeolhh cepat! Angh.. Le-lebih cepat lagihh uhh…"

Hentakannya semakin cepat, sempat membuat kepalanya membentur _headbed_ beberapa kali sebelum Chanyeol memberikan bantal sebagai penahan.

Dan tepat di lima tusukkan terakhir tubuh kecilnya mengejang menyentak klimaks, semakin mengabur pandangannya ketika cairan panas lainnya ia rasakan mengisi kembali lubang.

 **Crot. Crot.**

Tangannya refleks memegangi perut bagian bawah, membola matanya ketika Chanyeol malah sengaja menekannya. Seolah ingin membuatnya merasakan sensasi lengket dan panas itu dengan baik ketika menyeruak memenuhi lubang. "Ouh nyeolh! Ja-jangan di tekan ashh…"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, mengecupi pelipis dan bibir Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum. Membiarkan suami kecilnya mengambil nafas juga membiarkan dirinya sendiri terjatuh semakin dalam pada pesona pria-nya. Dia jadi ingat sesuatu.

" _Baby,_ sekali lagi terimakasih untuk hadiahnya. Aku suka sekali." Bisiknya tepat di telinga, "Tapi seharusnya kau tak perlu menyiapkan itu untukku, dengan memilikimu saja sudah menjadi hadiah terindah untukku."

Ah, Park si mulut manisnya kembali.

Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, menatapnya dalam sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis. "Jangan gombal terus," Dia tersenyum. "Aku memang ingin memberikan itu untukmu. Kau menginginkan itu sejak lama, _Daddy_ ~"

Sebenarnya, ia tak menyangkal. Itu memang sesuatu yang sudah lama ia impikan, namun karena satu dan lain hal membuatnya tak memiliki opsi selain mengenyampingkan keinginannya untuk hal yang lebih penting.

Baekhyun menghadiahinya dengan satu set _action figure_ dari tokoh-tokoh _favorite_ nya di dalam _Anime One Piece._

Yang membuat hadiahnya semakin _special_ selain karena di berikan oleh Baekhyun adaah karena di setiap tokoh juga terdapat tanda tangan _Eiichiro Oda-sensei_ selaku pencipta _Anime_ tersebut. Jadi, tak ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tak bahagia?

Kecuali tentang fakta Baekhyun yang kelelahan karena _aktifitas photoshoot_ waktu itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kelelahan lagi, bahkan hingga sakit."

"Itu karena aku hamil, Park." Sergah Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak suka melihatmu kelelahan dengan alasan apapun." Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun sampai anak itu tak sadar terpejam sesaat karena rasa nyaman. "Biarlah aku yang bekerja keras. Tugasmu hanya menjaga Jiwon saat aku bekerja, menyambutku saat pulang dan tentu saja mencintaiku juga Jiwon."

Ada jeda beberapa menit.

"Tapi aku ingin memberikannya," Baekhyun memelas. Chanyeol balas tersenyum, mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun yang agak lembab. "Untuk sekali itu tak apa, tapi nanti tidak perlu, oke? Hanya masakan aku makanan buatanmu saja aku sudah sangat senang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya membentuk garis lengkungan cantik ketika kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. "Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahu." Ucapnya sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Saat itu aku berfoto dengan seseorang yang sering kau sebutkan namanya…"

"Siapa?"

"Eung.. _Yuuki Kaji,_ kalau tidak salah."

Chanyeol berkedip-kedip, "Sungguh?" Bertanya dengan raut tak percaya kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh si kecil. "Kau bertemu dengan _seiyuu Eren Jeager_ dari _Anime Attack on Titan,_ sungguh?" Matanya semakin membulat lucu, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang meminta foto,"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Lalu?"

"Dia yang memintaku. Katanya aku ini imut dan menggemaskan ketika aku mencosplay _Sprout Tina_ dari _Anime Black Bullet_ di majalah." Ujarnya dengan semangat. "Dia bilang aku bahkan lebih imut dari yang as—"

"Ck."

Senyuman Chanyeol mendadak menghilang. Dan Baekhyun baru saja sadar akan ucapannya sendiri, sempat melupakan fakta bila selain mesum sifat Chanyeol yang lain adalah pencemburu. Pada siapapun tanpa terkecuali.

" _Baby…"_

 _ **Gulp.**_

Baekhyun meneguk liur susah payah, menahan nafas ketika kedua tangannya di tekan di atas kepala. Dan yang ia tahu, dia takkan bisa lolos begitu saja malam ini, bisa jadi hingga esok hari.

.

.

.

Wanita setengah baya tersebut mulai mengarahkan kamera ponselnya di sela pintu, membuat _gesture_ diam dengan jemari telunjuk di depan bibir. Saat dirasa aman dia kemudian berbisik pada Yoora yang juga antusias.

"Pastikan _Appa_ mu tidak melihat, bisa habis _Eomma_ kalau sampai dia melihat adegan begini." Katanya. " _Eomma_ pasti ditahan dan takkan di lepas begitu saja."

"Err— _Appa_ ganas juga ya."

Untungnya saja Papa Park dan Papa Byung benar-benar tengah asik menonton bola di ruang _Televisi,_ memakan berbagai _snack_ bahkan berteriak begitu heboh saat tim kesayangannya mencetak angka. Sedangnya Mama Byun asik menimang Jiwon di luar rumah. Tak ada yang sadar sama sekali.

Ya, biarlah.

 _ **Pletak.**_

" _Anghh! Nn Chan-hmph!"_

Mereka berdua sama-sama meringis perih ketika Chanyeol melayangkan dasi kantornya, membiarkan ujung benda itu memecut permukaan perut rata Baekhyun hingga anak itu terlonjak pula mendesah lebih keras, walau setelahnya membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Uh, pasti sakit." Celetuk Yoora.

"Memang, tapi enak kok."

Yoora melirik sang Mama dengan tatapan _horror_. Memang apanya yang enak saat seseorang memecutmu? Ya, maklumi saja bila dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, pasalnya wanita itu bahkan baru dua bulan menjalani hubungan dengan pria-nya.

" _Aaahh nyeolhh mereka kembalih…"_

" _Biarkan saja, aku sudah mengunci pintu. Lagipula kamar ini kedap suara, Baby."_

Apanya yang sudah di kunci? Yoora membatin. Namun tetap menyunggingkan seringaian puas karena Chanyeol yang melupakan fakta ini. Ah, dia mendapatkan rekaman baru model bdsm. Kesukaannya.

" _Chanhh~ Chanyeolhh~ wanna cu-cum!"_

Jeritan Baekhyun terdengar erotis, lirih namun benar bisa membuat Chanyeol semakin tak terkendali menghujam. Bahkan dua wanita beda umur di balik pintu sudah meneguk ludah kasar. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana sensasi menjadi seorang _seme_ untuk pria manis yang masih terhentak itu.

" _Lagi hm?"_

" _Iyahh-ahh Chanyeolhh!"_

"Wow, jangan sampai ranjang itu ambruk!" Yoora bersuara ketika perpaduan derit kaki ranjang dan kecipak antara kulit basah bertemu terdengar rusuh.

" _Ah—No! cumm-cuming daddyhh~ anghh ahhn!"_

Tubuh kecil itu terlonjak dua kali, membusung tinggi dadanya ketika penis itu memuncratkan sarinya. Tapi biarpun begitu, belum ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan menyudahi _aktifitas_ panasnya.

Dan ya, hampir 10 menit terlewati dengan suara desah, geram dan pecutan pula tamparan yang menjadi satu. Selama itu pula dua wanita tersebut asik mengintip, berseru heboh sesekali bila melihat tubuh mungil itu terlonjak-lonjak hingga menampilkan wajah manis yang memerah basah.

Ya, seperti para _fujo_ pada umumnya. Paling suka kalau serial BL nya ada hal yang iya iya.

 _Halah_.

Pokoknya kalau rated M pasti suka! Hayo, benerkan?

"Ah ya, _Eomma._ Apa kita tidak membantu Baekhyunee?"

"Eh, iya juga ya?"

Dan kedua wanita itu hanya saling pandang sedang rekaman masih terus berjalan dengan desahan panas sebagai pengiringnya.

 _ **-The END-**_

Hai :')

Udah lama banget ya gak update ini. Sesuai janji, Iza bikin satu lagi bonus tentang hadiah ultah apa yang Baekhyun kasih ke Chanyeol. Maaf kalau kurang hot dan makin ga jelas, gak ada humornya juga. Padahal Iza pengen banget buat humor, tapi kayaknya gagal:'))

Dan ya, dengan ini _Going Crazy_ tamat. _**Terimakasih banyak**_ buat kalian yang sudah mau baca dan _review_ dari awal cerita, seneng banget. Gak nyangka ada yang mau baca cerita penuh desyah ini:''v  
Yang penasaran sama persaingan Chanyeol dan Jiwon, maaf banget gak bisa bikin itu. Mungkin lain kali, ehe.

Untuk _**Come Back to Me,**_ Iza bakal kelarin dulu semua chapternya baru di posting. So, _follow_ ig Iza buat tahu infonya ya; **Izahina98.**

 **.  
** **Big Thank to:**

 **Yayahunnie, 1004teuk, Guest, nofiacahya84, riahbyul, kimi2266, Lee Puppy614, baekthelight, TobenMongryong, lovebaekbbuin, LightPhoenix614, , milkybaek, buny puppy, SuperSupreme61, PCYLoey, derpwhiteboy, phoelightz, ByunB04, kecaww, veraparkhyun, Yana Sehunn, Chan0207, dwinurainid44, baekchann18, parkbaekhyun, balqisaljufrii, Viorendrarissa, li'l chanbyun, Melati98, bbhhaspcy, Kiran Karuma, Alvios Blasck.**

 **.**

 **Maaf gak bisa sebutin semuanya. Tapi intinya terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah baca dari awal. I luv yu full~~**

 **Proses cerita;** _ **29 Juli 2017-28 April 2018.**_

 **Salam cinta dari iza, sampai jumpa di serial berikutnya!**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	18. Cute Devil (Bonus)

**Chanyeol merasa déjà vu, kembali melihat adegan sama yang mampu membuat hatinya terbakar panasnya bara kecemburuan. "Menurutmu, hukuman apa yang pantas untuk iblis nakal sepertimu hm?"—Chanyeol.**

 **...**

Setidaknya, hari ini Chanyeol dapat bernafas dengan lega.

Pundaknya pegal, kantung matanya menebal dan mulutnya kerap kali terbuka untuk menguap karna kantuk yang menumpuk. Semalaman ia harus menganggantikan posisi Baekhyun yang kelelahan karena menjaga Jiwon seharian.

Bayi itu sedang rewel dan Chanyeol takkan mungkin tega melihat pria mungilnya berjalan kesana-kemari dengan terhuyung, lalu menimang bayi mereka semalaman di saat ia sendiri asik-asiknya mengarungi dunia kapuk yang tenang nan nyaman.

Dia tak tega.

Walau Baekhyun selalu mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, namun Chanyeol tahu benar jika prianya itu butuh waktu untuk beristirahat. _Hey_ , ia cukup sadar diri. Mengurus pekerjaan rumah bukanlah perkara mudah. Banyak hal yang harus Baekhyun kerjakan.

Dari situlah, meskipun Chanyeol lebih banyak berada di kantor, ia akan selalu menyempatkan diri menghubungi Baekhyun atau berkunjung bila jam istirahat tiba. Setidaknya ingin menghabiskan menu masakan suami kecilnya tercinta, juga menghabiskan waktu berduaan di sela kesibukkan yang seperti tak mengenal ujung.

Ya, sesibuk apapun mereka, komunikasi adalah yang terpenting. Chanyeol tak ingin karena kesibukan membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. Tidak, ia tak ingin hal semacam itu terjadi di dalam bahtera rumah tangganya yang baru saja berlayar. Pun, ia sendiri tak bisa menahan kerinduan yang kerap kali menghujam relung hati bila seharian tak berjumpa dengan kesayangannya.

Berlebihan? Biar saja!

"Ah, dia lama sekali." Gumamnya. "Aku sudah sangat rindu."

Pandangannya berpendar ke sekeliling taman. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum perjanjiannya dengan Baekhyun.

Ia mendudukan diri di kursi taman, mencoba menikmati udara malam dengan menyandarkan punggung di badan kursi yang padat permukaannya. Helaan nafasnya terdengar ringan, ia memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka tatkala mendengar suara ponselnya yang berbunyi sekali.

Sebuah _notifikasi_ pesan.

Bibirnya sudah mengulas senyuman, berharap jika pesan itu ia peroleh dari kesayangannya yang menggemaskan. Namun, sepertinya ia harus lebih sabar menunggu ketika justru nama _"Kai-ya"_ tertera dilayar ponsel setelahnya. Sebuah panggilan telepon. Oh, sepertinya pria berkulit eksotis itu tak sabaran menunggu jawabannya.

" _Yak, Chanyeol-ah! Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Katanya dia akan menghubungi kami ketika sampai dirumah. Dia mengeluh sakit kepala tadi. Apa dia belum sampai juga?"_

Kerutan itu semakin terlihat jelas di keningnya saat ini. Apa maksudnya?

"Memangnya kalian sudah pulang? Aku bahkan baru akan menjemputnya di _caffe Delight_ pukul 8 nanti."

Informasi saja kawan, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke wahana permainan yang baru sebulan di buka. Alasan kenapa Chanyeol tak ikut adalah karena harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantornya yang menumpuk bagai gunung di penghujung tahun, juga harus bertemu dengan kliennya di sore hari. Untung saja, _Eomma_ nya mau membantu mengurus Jiwon selama Baekhyun pergi.

Bukan.

Bukan karena Baekhyun malas atau membawa Jiwon akan menjadikannya beban. Tapi _yeah_ , Jiwon masih terlalu retan keluar rumah, meski Dokter bilang jika Jiwon akan baik-baik saja bila ingin di kenalkan ke dunia luar. Tapi maaf, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanya tak ingin mengambil resiko. Cukup di hari yang lalu saja, Jiwon demam karena dibawa oleh keluarganya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlalu mencintai buah hati mereka, Jiwon. Tak lagi ingin kejadian sama terulang.

" _Sejak pukul 2 tadi! Dia bilang akan pulang lebih dulu karena kau menjemputnya di parkiran. Hey kau dengar aku Chan—" tutt.. tutt…_

Sambungan telepon itu langsung di putusnya secara sepihak, pikirannya melanglang buana. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan perasaan tak enak menyergapnya tanpa ampun.

Pukul 2? Ini bahkan sudah hampir pukul 7. Dan Baekhyun terakhir kali menghubunginya pukul 3 sore tadi untuk mengabarkan jika ia ingin di jemput di _caffe Delight_ pukul 8 nanti.

Jadi, Baekhyun membohonginya? Lagi?

Tapi, kali ini untuk apa?

Baekhyun jelas tahu, jika ia sangat tidak suka di bohongi. Untuk alasan apapun, bahkan jika ia mengatakan untuk kebaikan sekalipun. Tak ada kebohongan untuk kebaikan. Bohong tetaplah bohong, dan ia membenci hal itu. Sangat!

Baru saja, ia hendak berbalik menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman. Pendengarannya tanpa sengaja menangkap suara keributan yang berjarak beberapa meter di arah jam 3. Seharusnya, ia memang tak peduli. Mengingat bila tempat ini memang selalu ramai oleh banyak orang dengan segala aktifitasnya masing-masing. Namun, entah kenapa hati menuntun langkahnya untuk segera mendekat.

" _Yak! Zico-ya, geser sedikit tanganmu. Nah, seperti itu!"_

Pendengarannya benar-benar terusik. Merasa jika ia pernah mendengar suara tersebut di suatu tempat, membuat batinnya bertanya-tanya tentang darimanakah gerangan suara itu berasal. Sekali lagi, seharusnya memang ia tak memperdulikan suara-suara tersebut, memilih fokus untuk mencari pria mungilnya yang sudah tertangkap basah berbohong.

Namun yang terlihat, rasa penasaran dalam hati malah menuntunnya untuk semakin dekat pada kerumunan penuh cahaya di dekat kolam air mancur di pusat taman. Tak sadar pula, jika jaraknya semakin dekat dan pendangannya kini bisa melihat jelas aktifitas apa yang tengah sekumpulan orang itu lakukan.

Seperti sebuah pemotretan dengan latar labu dan hal-hal berbau _Hallowen._ Oh ayolah, jika itu di lakukan ketika mendekati waktu _Hollowen_ akan menjadi hal yang lumrah. Tapi, Demi Tuhan, ini bahkan sudah melewati Natal dan kini akan memasuki Tahun baru. Bukankah seharusnya mereka mengenakan pakaian santa saja? Atau mengenakan kostum rusa sekalian!

Bukan hanya berfoto biasa, terkadang tempat ini memang di jadikan tempat untuk _pre-wedd_. Bahkan tak jarang menjadi tempat pengambilan syuting sebuah _film_ ataupun Drama. Yah, tidak mengherankan juga jika Taman ini saja memang menyuguhkan pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata siapapun yang melihat.

Tapi, kali ini bukan itu yang mampu menarik penuh fokusnya. Melainkan pada satu objek yang terasa familiar di ingatan, bahkan yang selalu menyentil hatinya dengan banyak cinta.

"Itu kan?"

Chanyeol panas bukan kepalang, seolah nyala api dalam tungku hatinya terbakar. Membuat kepulan asap seperti keluar setiap kali dengusan keras ia lakukan. Kenapa rasanya seperti déjà vu sekali?

Oh astaga, ia ingin sekali mendekat, lalu menghajar pria yang berani menyentuh miliknya. Ya, walaupun apa yang dia lakukan bukan sepenuhnya keinginannya. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak menyukainya. Teramat sangat!

"Brengsek!"

Satu umpatan lolos begitu saja. Biarlah, ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada _image,_ pula tak peduli sekitar.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahan bila pemandangan yang menurutnya memuakan itu tersuguh di depan matanya.

Dia menggeram ketika melihat sebelah tangan yang memegang perut bagian kanan Baekhyun, bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit pria mungilnya yang kini bekas operasinya telah sepenuhnya hilang. Sedang hidung dan mulutnya berada di leher, membuat pose seperti seorang _Vampire_ yang tengah mengigit mangsanya. Tidak kena memang, tapi tetap saja. Itu membuat Chanyeol geram.

Mereka sedang berperan menjadi _Vampire_ dan _Devil?_

 _Oh,_ lucu sekali.

Baekhyun kini tengah mengenakan kostum kurang bahan yang banyak mengekspos bentuk tubuhnya yang molek. Ia mengenakan sebuah _dress_ setengah paha berwarna _pink_ dengan panduan warna hitam di beberapa bagian. Bagian atasnya seperti sebuah _bra_ yang memiliki dua tali, sedang bagian bawahnya berbentuk rok berenda yang terhubung oleh tali tipis. membuat perut ratanya terekspos kemana-mana, dan pusar cantiknya bisa dilihat oleh banyak orang.

 _Shit!_

 _Hot_ dan _Sexy_ dalam satu waktu, luar biasa.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Mengumpati semua orang, bahkan pada paman kurang kerjaan di pojok sana yang sejak tadi terus saja menatap mesum lelakinya. Astaga, ia benar-benar kehabisan kata.

Sepasang sayap _devil_ berbeda warna berada di bagian belakang, _pink_ dan hitam. Kedua kaki yang terbalut _stoking_ itu membuat pose menyilang, sedang sebelah pergelangan tangannya di cengkram oleh si model pria dari arah belakang. Lebih menyebalkannya lagi ketika senyuman miring itu tersemat di bibir, seolah benar ia tengah mengolok dirinya.

Chanyeol tahu, ini pasti ulah kakak perempuannya—lagi. Terbukti dengan adanya Yoora yang terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan kameranya.

"Oke. Mari buat iblis kecil itu mengerti rasanya sebuah _pembalasan_ yangsesungguhnya _…_ "

Dan senyuman miring tersungging licik di bibir Chanyeol setelahnya.

 **.**

 **Cute Devil**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Romance and lil bit Humor**

 **.**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL. Navel Play. MPREG. Area anak di bawah umur dilarang melintas. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

..

Mata itu membola ketika sebuah tangan membekapnya dari belakang, menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang sebuah pohon rindang yang juga tertutupi semak-semak di bagian bawahnya. Aroma parfum yang sempat menguar membuat bola mata itu semakin melebar, sadar jika seseorang yang berada di belakang tubuhnya adalah…

"Cha-Chanyeolie?"

Pria besarnya.

Sang empunya nama menyeringai. Posisi mereka sudah berubah di lima detik sebelumnya, hingga memudahkan si pria besar untuk memerangkap tubuh mungil yang masih terbalut kostum super _sexy_ menurutnya itu.

Nafasnya terdengar berat, kakinya melangkah mengikis jarak. Sedang Baekhyun tak lagi mampu mengelak ataupun memberi penjelasan. Ia sadar, ia yang salah saat ini.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya refleks ketika hembusan nafas hangat itu ia rasakan menerpa kulit leher, tubuhnya meremang tatkala tangan besar prianya menyapu lembut permukaan kulit. Mengusap, juga membelai hingga tak sadar ia sudah merintih pelan karenanya.

"Chanyeolhh.."

Chanyeol membawa bibir mendekat pada telinga, menyapu area itu dengan lidahnya sebelum berbisik penuh penekanan. "Kau berbohong padaku." Satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Baekhyun terpaku, merasa terdominasi. "Kau membohongiku lagi, _Honey_."

Jemari lentik Baekhyun merambat dengan sendirinya, mencoba meremat pakaian depan Chanyeol yang kini sukses menghimpit tubuhnya, tak memberikannya celah sedikitpun untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku tidak rela milikku di sentuh dalam alasan apapun. Kau hanya milikku."

Bibir bawahnya tergigit menahan desah, takut sekali bila ada seseorang yang memergoki aksi mereka di balik pohon ini. Jemarinya mulai meremas, mengacak-acak tatanan rambut Chanyeol yang semula rapih ketika pria itu mulai turun dan mengecupi perutnya yang terlihat. Ia terengah, kakinya berubah lemas namun masih ia kuatkan untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi.

Lidah basah Chanyeol terjulur untuk menyapu perut rata Baekhyun, memberikan sensasi menyengat yang luar biasa ketika ujungnya berhasil menyapa pusar si kecil yang _sensitive_. Chanyeol berdiri bertumpukan lutut, kedua tangannya menyelinap masuk dari bawah rok mini Baekhyun untuk meremas juga mencubit belahan bokongnya bergantian.

Baekhyun menengadah, "Ahn..mhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeolieh? Jang-anh..."

Tubuhnya agak membungkuk, tak kuasa lagi menahan serangan sang dominan yang menggetarkan keseluruhan titik sarafnya. Jilatan itu semakin intens, terkadang menusuk juga memutar seolah ingin mengorek lebih dalam. Chanyeol meniupnya sekali sebelum berkata, "Aku tak suka, Sayang. Kau melakukan dua hal yang paling aku benci." Bisiknya.

Si kecil sudah pasrah, tak bisa mengelak apapun lagi. Chanyeol sedang dalam mode tak bisa di bantah. Pun, ia takkan menang kalaupun membantah karena memang dari awal dialah yang bersalah karena menerima tawaran Yoora yang memelas meminta bantuannya. Dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk waktu itu.

"… _Pleasehh_.. Ja-jangan disini, Chan. Angh!"

Liurnya tak sadar menetes dari sela bibir, wajahnya sudah memerah padam hingga menjalari kedua telinga. Rematannya berubah menjadi jambakan tatkala Chanyeol kembali bermain di pusarnya; menjilat, menusuk bahkan menyedotnya kuat. Penis yang masih terbalut _underware_ tipis pun tak luput dari serangan, Chanyeol mengusapnya memutar searah jarum jam. Membuat Baekhyun semakin kuat mengigit bibirnya, terlebih ketika mendengar seseorang seperti tengah mencarinya.

" _Dimana, Baekhyun-sshi? Dia harus segera mengganti kostum dan melakukan pemotretan._ _"_

" _Ah, kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku bertanya pada siapa, Bodoh?_ _"_

"Ck, mengganggu saja." Chanyeol berdecih sebal, lalu tanpa kata menggendong Baekhyun di pundak saat seseorang itu melewati tempat mereka. "Ayo kita cari tempat yang lain."

Rencananya adalah, Chanyeol ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru ini dengan suami mungilnya. Berjalan berduaan di sepanjang jalan di pinggir sungai Han yang disirami lampu berwarna-warni, lalu dengan latar belakang kembang api yang cantik mereka akan berbagi ciuman layaknya dua pasang yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Namun, manusia memang hanya bisa merencanakan.

Chanyeol kini harus pintar-pintar menahan diri karena justru yang ia dapatkan adalah kenyataan bahwa pria mungilnya baru saja membohongi dirinya. _Oh my god_ , ia ingin sekali melampiaskan semua kesal yang hinggap di hati.

"Bukankah kita belum pernah melakukannya disini? Bagaimana?" Pria berdimple itu mengekeh, "Kau tetap bisa menikmati pertunjukkan kembang apinya."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, matanya sayu dan berair. "K-kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana? Ugh!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Sayang. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tak ada ampun kali ini."

Dan yeah, Baekhyun kewalahan menghadapi kebuasan Chanyeol. Prianya benar-benar menepati ucapannya ketika membawanya barusan, jika ia takkan mau melepasnya bahkan jika ia merengek sekalipun. Tidak akan mempan.

Ini memang bukan kali pertama. Sejak hamil Jiwon, Chanyeol jadi suka memainkan pusarnya bila sedang bercinta selain kedua _nipple_ nya tentu saja. Dan dia takkan berhenti bila belum puas, bahkan hingga lubang itu terlihat memerah terkadang. Sialnya lagi, Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Mobil mulus itu terbuka bagian atasnya, memperlihatkan langit malam yang cerah. Beberapa bagian langit bahkan sudah di penuhi kembang api yang menyala, membentuk bunga dengan warna-warna yang terang.

Juga, seolah ingin menunjukkan jika tubuhnya tak berkutik saat ini. Kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepala, sedang kedua kakinya di tahan oleh si besar yang masih sibuk menjilat seperti seekor anjing yang kehausan.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringaian, menatap puas pada beberapa _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ yang menghiasi perut rata Baekhyun. Entahlah, rasanya bagian itu sudah penuh oleh tanda kekuasaan si besar yang terlihat masih ingin menginvasi. Tak peduli juga jika kostum tersebut sudah tak lagi tertata dengan benar.

Dada yang mengkilap oleh liur itu kembang-kempis mengikuti gerakan si empunya ketika menarik nafas, sesekali membusung tinggi hingga ujungnya yang melenting bertambah menggairahkan dalam pandangan. Memerah basah, menggoda sakali.

"Su-sudah, Nyeolh! Ouh!" Baekhyun menggeleng, semakin kuat meremat kain yang melingkari pergelangan tangan. "Aku ingin... Aku ingin-Aghh!"

Tubuhnya kembali terhempas, nafasnya memburu sedang mulutnya kerap terbuka dan menutup, mirip seperti seekor ikan tanpa air.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia menyelipkan lengan di belakang tubuh si kecil untuk melingkari pinggang rampingnya, menempatkan jari tengahnya tepat di pusar si kecil.

Salah satu putingnya di ciumi sebelum terselip diantara belahan bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol ketika jemarinya mulai bergerak, menusuk-nusuk juga membuat gerakan memutar hingga si mungil itu tak kuasa menahan desah. Kepala mendongak dalam kenikmatan, membuat zat _endorfin_ dalam tubuh semakin cepat terproses.

"Bagaimana hm?" Chanyeol berbisik lirih, sebelah tangan yang menganggur kini berada di dalam rok berenda yang dikenakan Baekhyun. "Apa kau masih ingin menerima tawaran Yoora _Noona_ nantinya? Dan kembali membohongiku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, kedua kakinya tak dapat merapat guna menahan pergerakan tangan besar Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak mengocok. Ia tak tahan, semua titik sensitifnya di permainkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Chanyeol menjilati bibir kala melihat pemandangan erotis tersuguh nyata di hadapan. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergerak kesana-kemari, menari lincah di bawah sinar rembulan yang kemudian membuat kilauan ketika terkena keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuh. Baekhyun menggelinjang, melenguh dan mendesah panjang menyebutkan nama si dominan.

Park Chanyeol.

Pria besar yang selalu mampu membuat tubuhnya lemah tanpa daya di bawah kungkungannya.

Pergelangan tangan menjadi perih dan panas, bergesekkan langsung dengan kain yang mengikat kedua tangan. Sensasinya memang luar biasa. Namun, Baekhyun tak ingin ada bekas yang tertinggal bila sampai Chanyeol tak melepaskannya juga di menit selanjutnya.

"C-Chaan! Perih angh-anh.. Le-lepaskan dulu ikatannya uhn..."

Chanyeol menolak. Ia justru membawa kembali bibir mendekat untuk menginvasi leher Baekhyun; mencumbu, mencecap, menjilat bahkan mengigit sebagiannya untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal yang masih mencokol dalam benak. Masih teringat pada tangan kurang ajar yang sudah menyentuh miliknya, kepunyaannya seorang.

 _Well_ , meski bukan keinginan pria itu.

Tapi, bukankah cemburu tak pandang bulu?

Bukannya melepas, Chanyeol malah semakin cepat menggerakan jemari tengahnya, menusuk-nusuk pusar Baekhyun hingga terlihat memerah pinggirannya. Anak itu semakin mendongakkan wajah, tak kuasa menahan sampai-sampai tubuhnya kembali mengejang hebat kala menyentak klimaks.

"Akh..ha-ahh! Chanyeolhh.. ouhh nyeolhh..cum!"

 **Crot.**

"Ugh, kau _sexy_ sekali, Sayang..."

 **Crot. Crot.**

Baekhyun terkapar lemah, matanya menyanyu dan memburu cepat nafasnya. Liurnya menetes dari sela bibir, turun dengan erotis menuju leher jenjang tanpa jakun yang juga tak luput dari tanda kekuasaan.

Chanyeol merunduk, "Katakan," Menjilati seduktif perut Baekhyun yang terlumuri cairan sperma. Tegak lurus sampai ke pusat, membiarkan benda tanpa tulang itu berputar dan menyedot cairan yang menggenang di dalamnya. "Apa kau akan mengulanginya lagi?"

"... ahn.. A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Chanyeolie." Baekhyun berujar terengah, memaksa membuka mata. "Maafkan aku.. Hhah-mhh ugh!"

Namun Chanyeol seperti belum puas. Pria itu melumuri penisnya dengar _sperma_ si kecil sebelum mendesak masuk penisnya ke dalam lubang. Sukses membuat Baekhyun menjerit dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Jemari kakinya mengkerut, dadanya kembang kepis untuk menarik oksigen. Sedang Chanyeol hanya menarik sudut bibir, nampak puas dengan ekspresi _erotis_ yang Baekhyun berikan hanya untuknya.

Hal yang paling ia sukai ketika bercinta.

Perut bawahnya sesekali di tekan, membuat Baekhyun mendesah panjang sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya, hendak menghindar. Getaran di dalam lubangnya semakin cepat ia rasakan, menyenggol rektrum juga prostatnya beberapa kali hingga ia hanya bisa melolong penuh kenikmatan.

" _Mine…"_

Chanyeol berbisik tepat di ceruk leher Baekhyun, bibirnya menyesap kuat pangkalnya hingga menimbulkan ruam kemerahan.

Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan anak rambutnya ketika ia menegakkan tubuh. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak, menghentak rektrum si kecil. Menghujam titik manis Baekhyun yang sudah ia hafal betul dimana letaknya. "Kau hanya milikku, Park Baekhyun." Ia kembali berbisik sambil memelintir sebelah puting Baekhyun cukup keras.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, terlihat frustrasi. Ia meremas kepalan tangannya dengan kuat, mencoba menyalurkan semua kenikmatan yang sejak tadi Chanyeol berikan untuknya. " _Y-Yours_ nyeolh.. emhh ahh.. terlalu dalam ugh!" Jeritnya.

"Tapi kau membohongiku, Sayang. Aku tidak suka."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak untuk membela diri. Ia akui, ia memang salah memilih langkah.

"Maafkan aku, Chanh.. Akuh.. Akuh tidak bermaksud uh…"

Baekhyun merengek ketika hentakannya semakin cepat terasa, tubuhnya bergetar setiap kali titiknya berhasil tersentuh oleh ujung penis Chanyeol yang perkasa. Kedua tangannya pegal karna terikat. Namun bibirnya justru terus saja menyerukan nama sang dominan dalam hembusan desah yang kerap membakar gairah dalam diri Chanyeol.

Ayolah, membuat pria mungilnya pasrah tanpa perlawanan adalah suatu kebanggan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol, terlebih jika ia bisa melihat ekspresi _erotis_ yang tak pernah mangkir dari wajah manis Baekhyun.

Ia tak bohong jika dirinya selalu menginginkan prianya kapanpun, dimanapun itu.

Tetapi ketika bayangan tangan orang lain yang menyentuh miliknya tak mau enyah, membuat Chanyeol kembali di lahap oleh emosi. Hatinya panas karena cemburu. Dia takkan pernah sudi, ia takkan pernah rela bila Baekhyunnya di sentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Meski sentuhan yang terbilang masih wajar. Tetap saja. Dia tidak suka!

Tempo sodokannya melambat. Baekhyun kembali merengek bahkan menekan bokong Chanyeol agar pria itu kembali menghujam lubangnya dengan penis berurat kesukaannya. Penis mungilnya sudah berkedut ingin memuntahkan isinya, tetapi harus tertunda karena si besar yang tiba-tiba memelankan laju tusukannya. Baekhyun semakin frustrasi, hendak protes namun tak kuasa.

Baekhyun justru semakin pasrah, tatapan tajam Chanyeol mampu membuat seluruh sarafnya tak berfungsi. Pria itu memiliki aura dominasi yang tak pernah bisa ia tolak, terlebih ketika namanya di sebut dalam nada suara yang dalam nan rendah.

" _Baby,_ kau tahu aku teramat tidak suka bila milikku di sentuh 'kan? Dalam keadaan apapun dan oleh siapapun, aku benci." Chanyeol berkata, mengecup leher Baekhyun sambil sesekali memberikan tiupan. "Kau tentu tidak ingin kan jika ada orang yang menyentuhku begitu?

Si mungil sontak menggeleng brutal, tatapannya berubah lucu dan menggemaskan. Tidak! Ia tak ingin siapapun menyentuh Chanyeolnya, siapapun bahkan Yoora _Noona_ sekalipun. Chanyeol miliknya, milik Park Baekhyun seorang.

"Ti-tidak!" Dia menjerit, "Kau milikku, Chanyeolie. Aku tidak—akh! Aku tidak mau…"

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya, Sayang." Chanyeol menjeda, memeluk pinggang Baekhyun untuk kembali menghujam lubang berkedut tersebut. "Atau kau akan terima akibatnya bila melakukannya lagi. Tak ada ampun hm…"

"Tidak lagi. Janji!"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Pinggulnya kembali bergerak, menghasilkan lagi suara decitan jok mobil yang bergoyang mengikuti pergerakan. Mendorong dan menarik. Baekhyun terhentak-hentak, kepalanya melemas ke luar jok hingga rambutnya ikut menjuntai dan bergoyang.

Tentu, itu memudahkan si pria untuk kembali mencumbui leher Baekhyun disela hentakannya yang semakin cepat. "Pe-pegal, Chan."

Dan tanpa memelankan tempo, tangan Chanyeol merambat untuk membuka ikatan tangan Baekhyun. Membuat si mungil lekas melingkarkan kedua lengan dan memeluk leher Chanyeol semakin erat. Giginya kerap kali mengigit pundak Chanyeol bila di rasa sakit bercampur nikmat menjelari bagian bawah tubuh.

Penis mungilnya pun tak luput dari lingkupan telapak tangan besar Chanyeol. Pria itu mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat yang membuatnya menggelinjang lincah kesana-kemari. "... angh pelan sedikit, Chan-ah, iyah disanaa!"

"Kau menyukainya? Disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menjawab, wajahnya dengan segera terbenam di ceruk leher, hendak menikmati urat-urat tebal itu menggaruk dinding rektumnya.

Namun, tak seberapa lama si besar mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi terus saja berdering, menggangu. Menempelkan benda persegi panjang pada telinga, sedang Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan lucu ketika Chanyeol tetap menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Malah semakin menghantak telak prostatnya.

"A-angh nyeolh.. Berhentih dulu ouh…" Bibirnya tergigit, berusaha menahan lenguhan ketika sambungan telpon terhubung.

Demi Tuhan, itu Yoora _Noona_ _!_

Chanyeol berdecak, ia menekan kedua kaki Baekhyun yang tertekuk agar semakin mengangkang. Tubuhnya merunduk dan tak terganggu sama sekali untuk menghujam _prostat_ si kecil yang pastinya telah membengkak.

Baekhyun melenguh tertahan, juga kembali mengigit pundak Chanyeol setiap kali kelenjar kenikmatannya di senggol telak. Bahkan, suara ramai kembang api di atas langit tak bisa sepenuhnya mengambil fokusnya. Untung saja, tempat mereka berada jauh dari keramaian. Tentu saja. Chanyeol masih cukup waras untuk memilih tempat bercinta.

Si dominan menggeram rendah sebelum berkata,

" _Noona,_ aku tidak akan mengizinkan Baekhyunku untuk ikut pemotretanmu lagi bila tanpa aku yang ikut terlibat juga di dalamnya." Suara dalam tanpa ingin di bantah, bahkan rasanya Yoora pun sukar untuk menyela. "Bersamaku atau tidak sama sekali."

Yoora memutar bola matanya malas di seberang sambungan, memilih menatap para kru pemotretan sambil membuat pose diam dengan jemari telunjuk di bibir. Tentu saja, perlakuan Chanyeol ini membuat beberapa staff nya kelimpungan dan juga kelelahan karena sibuk mencari Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Si wanita mendengus pada akhirnya, menganggap bila ucapan Chanyeol hanyalah angin lalu, dia tak gentar. Namun, "Atau akan kuberitahukan aibmu pada Kakak ipar. Jika ka—"

"Aaaaaa baiklah! Aku tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun lagi. Puas kau huh?!"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan dan berseru lantang, "Sangat puas."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Yoora, tak paham dengan jalan pemikiran adiknya yang kini bertransformasi menjadi pria kelebihan kalsium juga kelebihan hormon. Mesum! Menyebalkan! Ck, dasar adik kurang ngajar. Kira-kira itulah kalimat yang ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Ketika ia hendak berkata untuk menyerukan kekesalan. Yoora justru di sugguhkan suara,

"Akh—No! Chanyeol pelan angh! _Cuminng_! Mhah-argh~!"

"Bersama, Sayang!"

Dan kedua tubuh itu sama-sama menegang dalam kenikmatan, melolongkan nama masing-masing hingga tak sadar jika ada tubuh lain yang menengang di seberang sana.

" _Dasar adek laknaaaaat!_ _Kucincang penismu saat pulang nantiiii!_ _"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hai!

Udah lama banget ya gak berkunjung kesini:')  
Adakah yang rindu lapak berdebu ini? Oh ya, Ini _special chapter_ buat readerku yang waktu itu request in _Navel play_ _,_ sekalian wkwk. Hoho, kusudah tak punya hutang lagi ya~!

Btw,

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**

 **hope y'all always healthy and happy! Semoga yang jadi target kalian di tahun yang akan datang tercapai, ya! Ayo berjuang sama-sama! Aku cinta kalian semuaaa!**

 _ **Salam,**_

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


End file.
